Un auténtico caos
by SEREDAR
Summary: El detective Darién Chiba se había enfrentado a muchos casos difíciles en su vida profesional, pero aquel era realmente importante. Tenía que infiltrarse en casa del principal sospechoso haciéndose pasar por...¡el niñero! No parecía demasiado...
1. ARGUMENTO

Un auténtico caos

**Autora:** Jennifer LaBrecque

**Adaptada** a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

**Argumento:**

El detective Darién Chiba se había enfrentado a muchos casos difíciles en su vida profesional, pero aquel era realmente importante. Tenía que infiltrarse en casa del principal sospechoso haciéndose pasar por... ¡el niñero! No parecía demasiado complicado, ¿qué problema podía haber?

Justo entonces conoció a los tres niños que eran la verdadera encarnación del diablo. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando... Hasta que conoció a la irresistible tía Sere.


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

—Soy policía, no niñero —declaró Darién Chiba.

—Sabes más que cualquiera sobre este caso, Chiba. También eres el mejor del departamento. Necesito que utilices esa tapadera —Artemis pasó una mano por su incipiente calva.

—No puedo hacerme pasar por un niñero. No sé nada de niños —Darién y Artemis no eran exactamente amigos, pero se respetaban profesionalmente. Artemis dirigía una sección compleja y tensa y Darién siempre resolvía sus casos.

Artemis, padre de siete hijos, lo miró con escepticismo.

—Claro que sabes. ¿No hay niños en tu familia?

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Soy hijo único de unos padres que también fueron hijos únicos. Los niños son un misterio para mí y pretendo que sigan siéndolo. Incluso aunque tuviera hijos, no los dejaría a mi cuidado —Darién no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ante Artemis, pero solo había dos cosas que en realidad le asustaban, y de momento había logrado evitarlas.

El matrimonio y los niños. Ambas cosas eran del todo desconocidas para él y el mero hecho de pensar en ellas le hacían perder el control. Y para él era fundamental el control. Solía ocuparse de que sus relaciones con las mujeres fueran siempre superficiales, y lo cierto era que prefería enfrentarse a un delincuente que a un niño.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Son personas pequeñas. Comen, duerme y juegan. La única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que son demasiado pequeños para beber cerveza y apostar.

—Vaya, Artemis, haces que la infancia suene realmente poética.

—¿Quieres que le dé el caso a Kou? Le encantará hacerse cargo de él.

Darién se puso tenso. Kou y él estaban enzarzados en una silenciosa rivalidad desde que estudiaban en la academia. Aquel trabajo sería coser y cantar para Kou, tío de numerosos sobrinos y sobrinas, y también supondría una nueva pluma en su penacho. Pero, al margen de su naturaleza competitiva, Darién llevaba once meses trabajando muy duro en aquel caso, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en manos de Kou. No había duda de que Artemis había sabido jugar sus cartas.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

—Así se habla, Chiba. Además, no tiene por qué ser tan terrible. Son solo tres niños.

Darién decidió dejar a un lado sus escrúpulos.

—¿Cuándo empiezo? —preguntó. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría bien. Siempre lo hacía. Vivía, dormía y respiraba para ello. La palabra «fracaso» no existía en su diccionario.

—Te introduciremos en la casa de Black la semana que viene. Resultará fácil. La última niñera acaba de presentar su renuncia. Black está a punto de dejar de hacerse rico haciendo contrabando con objetos de arte precolombino. Él y su esposa van a estar fuera del país toda la semana, así que no creo que tardes en resolver el asunto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tiene su despacho en la casa.

Darién llevaba tiempo esperando poder introducirse en aquella casa... pero no precisamente como niñero. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara la perspectiva, Artemis tenía razón. Diamante Black dirigía su imperio económico desde aquel despacho, y por eso había resultado tan difícil infiltrarse. Pero con él y su esposa fuera del país no iba a resultarle muy difícil dar por concluido el caso.

Había investigado a Black y podía ubicar con exactitud el balance de las cuentas de sus negocios, pero nunca había prestado atención a sus hijos.

—Háblame de los niños.

Artemis echó un vistazo a una hoja que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—De acuerdo. Hay un niño de seis años llamado Helios. Está en primer curso, pertenece a los boy scouts, juega en el equipo de fútbol, toma lecciones de piano y también pertenece al club de finanzas infantil. Es un niño muy ocupado.

Darién no sabía si había oído bien.

—¿Club de finanzas infantil?

—Sí.

—Pero has dicho que solo tiene seis años, ¿no?

Artemis se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la hoja.

—Después de Helios va Usagi, que tiene tres años. Aún no va al colegio, pero asiste a clases de música una vez a la semana y tiene una cita de juegos cada jueves.

—¿Qué es una cita de juegos?

—Luna me ha dicho que es como una reunión en la que los niños juegan mientras sus madres charlan —Artemis sonrió con malicia—. Oh, lo siento Chiba; quería decir donde las niñeras charlan. Mantén los oídos bien abiertos y seguro que captas algunas sugerencias.

Darién ignoró la pulla y decidió ponerse en contacto en cuanto pudiera con Luna, la esposa de Artemis. Con siete hijos, seguro que podría ofrecerle información de gran ayuda.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Es otra niña. Se llama Selene, tiene un año y medio y no hace nada. Debes estar preparado para iniciar la Operación Niñera Encubierta este domingo, cuando Black y su esposa dejen el país. El servicio de niñeras ha prometido que enviaría un sustituto para ese día.

Darién se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Eso es todo?

Artemis se echó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio y lo miró con expresión severa.

—Necesito que atrapes a Black y que lo hagas rápido. Empiezan a presionarme los de arriba. Eres el mejor hombre que tengo, así que no me dejes mal. Nos jugamos mucho en este caso.

Darién sabía que Artemis había recibido algunas críticas por el caso Black, pero él siempre ponía en juego su integridad profesional en cada caso.

—Considéralo hecho.

Mientras salía del despacho ya estaba planeando lo que iba a hacer. Tenía muchos recursos y una gran habilidad para organizarse. Le quedaban dos días para prepararse. Le bastaría con un par de libros sobre niños y una llamada a Luna.

Después de todo, tampoco debía resultar tan difícil ocuparse de tres niños.


	3. CAPITULO 1

Capítulo 1

—Deberías estar tumbada en una hamaca y disfrutando del sexo en la playa.

Al oír la exasperada proclamación de su abuela, Sere Tsukino pisó los frenos y estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante la fuente del sendero de entrada a casa de su hermana. Eso era precisamente lo que había planeado, ¿pero cómo lo sabía Zirconia?

—¿Sexo en la playa? —repitió.

Zirconia chasqueó los dedos.

—Ponte al día, chica. Es una bebida. A lo que me refiero es a que deberías tener ese trasero tuyo adicto al trabajo aparcado en alguna playa en lugar de aquí, volviendo a resolver los problemas de tu hermana. Cuando por fin decides tomarte unas vacaciones en tu negocio, resulta que Mina tiene que irse y te estropea la fiesta.

Sere y su hermana gemela Mina habían creado alguna clase de relación simbiótica mientras estaban en el vientre de su madre. Mina era la belleza; Sere el cerebro. Mina era la romántica; Sere la práctica. Mina había respondido a la llamada del matrimonio y la procreación; Sere solo cortejaba su propio negocio. Mina desordenaba las cosas; Sere las ordenaba. Llevaban treinta y tres años perfeccionando aquella relación.

—Mina dijo que era una emergencia. Tenía que acompañar a Diamante y me ha pedido que me ocupe de echar un vistazo a la nueva niñera —Sere reprimió la punzada de resentimiento que le produjo el hecho de que su hermana no se hubiera molestado en hablar con ella antes del asunto. Sere se ocupaba de resolver los problemas. Era lo que hacía. Era lo que siempre había hecho. El mero hecho de haber empezado a cuestionarse la dirección que estaba tomando su vida no la convertía de repente en una nueva mujer.

Detuvo el descapotable rojo y salió de él con rapidez. Zirconia lo hizo un poco más despacio.

—Sigo diciendo que no deberías haber cancelado tus vacaciones para ocuparte de resolver los problemas de Mina.

Sere había reservado sus primeras vacaciones desde... desde... bueno, desde siempre. Había planeado toda una semana alejada de la empresa de software que había creado seis años atrás. Con casi total probabilidad, la tensión acumulada durante esos años era lo que le había producido la crisis en que se encontraba.

¿Y qué buscaba con aquellas vacaciones? Sol, arena y sexo... no necesariamente en ese orden. ¿La formal y relajada Sere Tsukino en aquellas circunstancias? Ni siquiera ella podía imaginarlo. Pero, después de todo, en una isla tropical podía ser quien le apeteciera y hacer lo que quisiera. Unos días habrían bastado para liberarse de la sensación de insatisfacción que la embargaba para volver a ocuparse de su negocio como era debido. De manera que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. Pero Mina la había necesitado y las vacaciones se habían ido al traste.

Tomó una bolsa de donuts del minúsculo asiento trasero.

—Puedo ir a Jamaica en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar estando preocupada por los niños? —adoraba a los hijos de Mina. Le encantaban sus travesuras y bravuconadas... sobre todo cuando iba a devolvérselos a sus padres.

Subió las escaleras de la casa estilo colonial de Mina y Diamante seguida de su abuela, que no paraba de refunfuñar, y abrió la puerta con su llave. El personal de servicio no trabajaba en domingo, y la única empleada que debía estar en la casa era la nueva niñera. Sere y Zirconia entraron en el amplio vestíbulo con suelo de mármol del que partía una gran escalera curva parecida a la de Lo que el viento se llevó.

—Cada vez que entro en esta casa espero encontrarme a Rhett Buttler saliendo de la librería —el comentario de Sere resonó en la espaciosa sala.

Zirconia siguió refunfuñando.

El silencio reinante desconcertó por un momento a Sere.

—¿Oyes lo que yo oigo?

—No oigo nada.

—Exacto. Yo tampoco. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Helios, Usagi y Selene tan silenciosos? —Sere alzó la voz y se volvió hacia las escaleras—. ¡Hey, niños! Tía Sere y Zirc están aquí.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras se hizo aún más intenso. Si los niños hubieran estado en el jardín trasero, los habrían oído al salir del coche.

—Vamos, niños. He traído unos donuts llenos de gelatina —eso haría que aparecieran.

El silencio dio paso a un ruido apagado procedente de la biblioteca, que se hallaba a la izquierda de las escaleras. Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho, Sere cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Se quedó paralizada en el umbral, mirando el poderoso torso desnudo de un hombre sentado en medio del suelo y envuelto en cinta adhesiva de embalar. Unos furiosos ojos azul oscuros la miraron por encima del trozo cinta que sellaba su boca.

Ni niñera, ni niños. La única persona que había en la biblioteca era aquel hombre grande, muy enfadado, semidesnudo y con unos extraños tatuajes. Sere reprimió una oleada de pánico. Diamante y Mina se encontraban fuera del país y ella estaba a cargo.

¿Dónde estaban los niños? Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Nerviosa no iba a resolver nada. Se volvió hacia su abuela.

—Parece que Mina tenía motivos para estar preocupada.

—¿Quién es ese hombre, querida? ¿Dónde está su ropa? ¿Y por qué está envuelto en cinta adhesiva?

—No tengo ni idea, pero pienso averiguarlo —una descarga de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Sere a la vez que sacaba su pulverizador de pimienta y entregaba a Zirconia su teléfono móvil—. Sal al porche y llama a la policía al nueve uno uno.

El hombre negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. ¿Quién, excepto un delincuente, pondría objeciones a la presencia de la policía? Desde luego, no un tipo inocente envuelto en cinta de embalar.

Sere reprimió un arrebato de pánico y volvió a llamar a sus sobrinos.

—¿Helios? ¿Usagi? ¿Selene? —excepto por los apagados gruñidos del desconocido y la lejana voz de Zirconia, el silencio volvió a adueñarse de la biblioteca. Aquel hombre iba a tener que preocuparse de algo más que del pulverizador de pimienta si había tocado un solo pelo de la cabeza de los niños.

Casi de inmediato sonó la sirena de un coche de policía en la distancia. El hombre dejó caer los hombros, resignado. Consciente de que la ayuda estaba en camino y deseando localizar a sus sobrinos cuanto antes, Sere se acercó al desconocido. Excepto por aquellas extrañas marcas en su rostro, no parecía un criminal. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Nunca había retirado cinta de embalar de ninguna parte del cuerpo, y supuso que lo mejor sería tomar un extremo y tirar de ella.

Alargó una mano hacia la boca del hombre.

—Voy a quitarle la cinta. Si sabe dónde están los niños, más vale que me lo diga de inmediato.

Cerró los ojos y dio un tirón.

Darién tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, de manera que no pudo permitirse el lujo de pasar una de ellas por el irritado labio superior. No había leído nada sobre aquello en los dos libros de niños que había comprado, pero lo cierto era que, más que niños, las criaturas a las que se había enfrentado parecían demonios.

—Los niños están...

Tres de sus compañeros policías entraron en aquel momento en la biblioteca con sus armas en ristre.

—Ya puede bajar eso, señorita.

Sere siguió apuntando al rostro de Darién con su pulverizador. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirar a Kou, el compañero y competidor de Darién que estaba a cargo. No podía decirse que el comienzo de la operación hubiera sido estelar.

—No hasta que sepa dónde están mis sobrinos.

Darién señaló con un gesto de la cabeza las cortinas que flanqueaban las puertas acristaladas.

—La última vez que los he visto estaban ahí.

El pesado terciopelo de las cortinas se agitó. La rubia cabecita de un niño apareció por un costado.

—Hola, tía Sere.

Su hermana se asomó tras él.

—Sere, Sere...

Sere se quedó paralizada por un instante y dejó caer el pulverizador al suelo, pero enseguida reaccionó y tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

—¿Dónde está Selene? ¿Dónde está vuestra niñera? ¿Conocéis a este hombre?

La niña, Usagi, se metió un dedo en la nariz.

—Yo y Helios hemos metido a Selene en la cama porque era la hora de la siesta y estaba enfadada. Y esa es nuestra nueva niñera —se sacó el dedo de la nariz, señaló directamente a Darién y sonrió con expresión angelical. Por supuesto, no había dejado de sonreír así mientras lo rodeaba con la cinta y le pintaba con un rotulador.

—¿El es vuestra niñera? —Sere cerró un momento los ojos—. Oh, Dios santo.

—Darién Shields a su servicio —Darién se había cambiado el apellido para aquella misión.

La abuela de Sere se acercó al niño.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Helios?

El pequeño salió de detrás de la cortina y bajó la mirada.

—Solo estábamos jugando.

—Esperaba que te comportaras mejor —dijo Sere, decepcionada.

Kou reprimió una sonrisa.

—Según el aviso que nos ha llegado, ustedes son la tía y la abuela de los niños y ese hombre está a cargo de ellos, ¿no? —preguntó a la vez que señalaba con el dedo. Cuando Sere asintió, se volvió hacia Darién—. ¿Le importaría explicarnos la situación, señor? ¿Por qué no nos cuenta cómo han logrado atarlo de ese modo dos niños pequeños?

—Me pillaron por sorpresa y no quería hacerles daño —a Darién le mortificó tener que admitir un error ante Kou. La escéptica mirada de este declaró en silencio que él habría sabido cómo manejar la situación, y Darién supo que no iba a sobrevivir a aquello. Tres niños y una llamada telefónica acababan de reducir a cenizas su reputación profesional.

—Estábamos jugando y le hicimos al señor Darién lo mismo que al indigna de ayer en la tele.

Helios miró a su hermana con gesto exasperado y empujó sus gafas hacia arriba.

—Indígena, tonta. Era el miembro de una tribu indígena de la zona más baja del Amazonas. Según el canal Discovery, están a punto de extinguirse a causa del deterioro de su habitat.

—No insultes a tu hermana —dijo la abuela.

El niño era una enciclopedia andante.

Sere se volvió hacia Darién.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a su camisa?

Darién señaló la prenda desecha en un rincón de la biblioteca.

—La han cortado después de atarme —por fortuna, se habían detenido en ese punto y no estaba sentado en aquellos momentos ante todos los presentes con el culo al aire.

Kou, Upshaw y Dickerson emitieron unos sonidos estrangulados. No había duda de que estaban disfrutando con aquello.

Las dos mujeres miraron a los niños con expresión horrorizada.

—Helios, Usagi, ya sabéis que no debéis jugar con las tijeras —los reprendió la abuela.

Sere dejó a la niña en brazos de su abuela.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a los niños arriba y compruebas cómo está Selene?

—Buena idea —dijo Zirconia—. Helios y yo podemos charlar mientras vosotros os conocéis mejor —empujó con disimulo el codo de Sere—. Es muy guapo —susurró—. No dejes que este se escape.

Sere se puso colorada mientras su abuela y los niños se encaminaban hacia la salida.

—Parece que ya lo tiene todo bajo control, señora —dijo Kou—. Si no nos necesita para nada más, nos vamos a hacer el informe.

Darién sabía con exactitud la clase de informe que pensaban presentar. La debacle de la cinta de embalar estaría en boca de toda la comisaría en pocos minutos.

—Gracias por haber acudido con tanta rapidez —dijo Sere—. Siento haberles molestado.

—Para eso estamos. Llámenos cuando nos necesite.

Sere alargó la bolsa de los donuts hacia Kou.

—Tome. Acepte esto por las molestias. Los había traído para los niños, pero es obvio que ahora no se los merecen.

Kou aceptó la bolsa con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Esto nos ahorrará un viaje —inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Darién—. Ya puede quitarle el resto de la cinta. Y será mejor que advierta a los niños para que lo traten mejor a partir de ahora. No se moleste en acompañarnos. Sabemos dónde está la puerta.

Sere permaneció donde estaba hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse indicó que los policías se habían ido.

—Bien. Ahora voy a quitarle la cinta para que pueda levantarse de esa silla —con movimientos rápidos y efectivos, se colocó tras Darién y comenzó a retirar la cinta.

Sus manos estaban frías, pero su cálido aliento acarició la espalda de Darién y su pelo rubio le rozó los hombros. Rodeado de su fragancia, él encontró aquellas sensaciones inadecuadamente eróticas.

—Siento todo lo sucedido —dijo Sere—. Los niños pueden ser muy traviesos.

Aquel comentario hizo que Darién volviera a centrarse en el asunto en cuestión. ¿Traviesos? Aquello era el eufemismo del año. Más bien eran auténticos diablos. Reprimió el comentario y trató de dar una respuesta de auténtico niñero.

—Los niños siempre serán niños.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cortar la cinta y dejar que usted termine de quitársela —Sere tomó las tijeras del escritorio y Darién se encontró con las manos libres en unos segundos. A continuación se soltó los tobillos y luego, apretando los dientes, retiró la cinta de sus muñecas.

Sere se estremeció al ver unos cuantos pelos negros adheridos a la cinta.

—Siento todo lo sucedido... ya sabe, los niños, la policía... —alargó una mano hacia Darién—. Soy Sere Tsukino. Mina es mi hermana gemela. Y no se moleste en decir que no hay ningún parecido familiar entre nosotras. La otra mujer es Zirconia, nuestra abuela.

Gracias a la práctica Darién logró no mostrarse sorprendido. Mina Black tenía una larga melena rubia, un par de grandes ojos turquesa y un montón de curvas por todo el cuerpo. Era imposible pasar a su lado sin mirarla. Sin embargo, Sere Tsukino era una mujer con un aspecto muy normal. Pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos marrones normales y corrientes, constitución media. En resumen, una más del montón.

Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía y se sorprendió al sentir un claro cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Casi seguro que se había debido a la electricidad estática.

—Darién Shields, de Nurturing Nannies Network.

Sere retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás. Luego bajó la mirada hacia el dragón que Darién tenía tatuado en el vientre.

—Lamento la confusión, pero nadie había mencionado que fuera un hombre, y no parece exactamente una niñera.

Darién pensó que merecía un poco de consideración después de aquella llamada a la policía que había arruinado su reputación.

—Lo normal es que no haya ninguna confusión sobre mi condición de hombre. Y me encanta ser niñero —otra mentira como aquella y se atragantaría con ella.

Sere miró sus muñecas, a las que les faltaba una banda de pelo, a su camisa desgarrada...

—Comprendo por qué.

Darién se vio en el espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Su rostro y su cuello estaban llenos de rayas y círculos.

—Menuda obra de arte —sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Con el pelo de punta, parecía una especie de artista excéntrico.

—Helios y Usagi se la han jugado bien.

—Selene también les ha ayudado —Darién recordó un pasaje de uno de los libros que le había dejado la esposa de Artemis—. Los niños necesitan un escape para su creatividad.

Sere Tsukino lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Entonces, ¿no piensa renunciar al trabajo?

—Claro que no —«al menos hasta que tenga la evidencia necesaria para atrapar a Black», añadió Darién para sí—. De hecho, han realizado un buen trabajo. Fíjese en la simetría entre los dibujos del lado derecho y los del izquierdo.

Sere se inclinó para recoger un par de rotuladores del suelo y expuso un notable trasero ante la atenta mirada de Darién, que decidió al instante revisar su opinión anterior sobre ella.

—Está muy bien que sepa admirar su habilidad artística —dijo Sere cuando se irguió y lo miró con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

Darién tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Ella le entregó los rotuladores.

—Son permanentes.

Darién echó otra mirada al espejo y tragó saliva.

—¿Permanentes? —repitió, horrorizado.

—Sí. Me temo que tendrá que esperar a que se le vayan quitando con el tiempo.

La semi sonrisa de Sere dio paso a una franca sonrisa.

Y Darién comprendió en ese momento de dónde habían sacado los niños aquella vena sádica. La habían heredado de su tía.

Sere se tumbó en la cama de Usagi mientras esta preparaba un té para sus ositos. Helios se había retirado a su dormitorio, en teoría para trabajar en un proyecto para el club financiero infantil al que pertenecía. Sere sospechaba que lo había hecho para evitar más reprimendas.

Miró al roedor que se hallaba en una jaula en un rincón del dormitorio. Mephisto, el gato de la familia, observaba torvamente a la criatura.

—Esa rata me pone nerviosa —dijo Sere. ¿Por qué no podían tener los hijos de Mina una mascota normal, como un hámster?

—Hermes es un ratón blanco, no una rata —dijo Zirconia, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero lo cierto es que no me gustaría que se subiera a mi cama de noche.

Sere se estremeció. Aunque adoraba a su hermana, no había duda de que tenían gustos muy diferentes. Mascotas. Profesiones. Casas. Nunca se había sentido cómoda en casa de Mina. En la humilde y austera opinión de Sere, todo resultaba excesivo y sobrecargado, excepto el dormitorio de Usagi.

—Me encanta este cuarto.

Zirconia asintió desde el asiento que ocupaba junto a la ventana.

—Es encantador, ¿verdad? Cada princesita debería tener su propio castillo.

Sere miró al techo y casi imaginó que las nubes blancas que lo adornaban se movían sobre el azul del fondo. En una pared había pintado un unicornio ensillado y amarrado, un mítico corcel que parecía esperar a un príncipe ausente. A Sere no solo le gustaba aquel cuarto, sino que le profesaba una adoración que no encajaba del todo con su naturaleza pragmática. Y hablando de no encajar...

Se irguió sobre un codo.

—No sé qué pensar del nuevo niñero...

—Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre él, querida, pero no hay duda de que es muy buen mozo. Y a los niños parece gustarles.

Sere alzó las cejas.

—No quiero pensar en lo que le harán cuando decidan que alguien no les gusta. Lo han atado y lo han amordazado, Zirconia.

—Exacto. A pesar de lo vulnerable que era en esas circunstancias no le han hecho daño.

—Pero algo no encaja. Es un tipo enorme y tan... hombre.

Los ojos azules de Zirconia brillaron de satisfacción.

—Así que lo has notado.

—Claro que lo he notado —Sere apoyó una mano sobre su muñeca—. Si, todavía hay pulso. Aún no estoy muerta —se había fijado en mucho más de lo que habría querido mientras lo desataba.

—Me alegra oírlo. Últimamente no estaba demasiado segura.

Sere miró a su abuela. Mina y ella fueron a vivir a su casa a los dieciocho años cuando sus padres tuvieron que trasladarse a California por motivos de trabajo.

Vivir con Zirconia supuso terminar el último curso de secundaria en Savannah. Dos años después Mina se casó con Diamante Black. Doce años más tarde, Sere se trasladó a la casa contigua a la de Zirconia en Tybee Island.

—Muy graciosa, abuela —aquello serviría de venganza. Cuando fueron a vivir con Zirconia solo les impuso una regla: que nunca la llamaran «abuela». Su vida social era demasiado agitada como para soportar esa forma de identificación.

—Serena Wilhelmina Tsukino...

Oh, Dios. Cualquier cosa antes que su nombre completo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tregua. El caso es que el señor Shields me parece un niñero un tanto extraño.

Zirconia se frotó las manos.

—Ojalá tuviera que cuidarme a mí. ¿Has visto ese pecho y esos hombros, querida? Pero claro que los has visto. Y esos ojos azules... Me recuerdan a esos encantadores pendientes de zafiro que me regaló mi segundo marido para nuestro primer aniversario. ¿O fue mi primer marido para nuestro segundo aniversario? El caso es que son encantadores. Y su pelo negro me recuerda a ese abrigo de visón que utilizaba antes de que esos protectores de los animales nos dijeran que no deberíamos llevarlos.

Sere se había fijado. Como ya había dicho, no estaba muerta. De hecho, había estado a punto de comérselo con los ojos cuando la policía se había ido.

—¿Pendientes y un abrigo? ¿Quieres ponértelo, o admirarlo?

Zirconia guiñó un ojo de forma sugerente.

—Si tuviera treinta años menos haría ambas cosas, querida. Pero supongo que tendré que dejar que lo hagas tú por mí. Tengo la sensación de que deberías ir a por él.

Seguramente, Zirconia tenía más probabilidades con él que Sere sin necesidad de quitarse treinta años de encima. Sere no poseía una faceta romántica y seductora en su pragmático cuerpo.

Y eso le venía bien. Casi siempre. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando había empezado a fantasear con la idea de convertirse en una mujer más lanzada y menos pragmática.

Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas en la posición de loto.

—¿Qué edad le calculas? ¿Entre treinta y treinta y cinco? No lleva anillo de casado. ¿Crees que es gay?

—Ponte al día, chica. Puede que sea niñero, pero no es gay —Zirconia agitó su corta melena blanca—. Confía en mí, querida. Entiendo de estas cosas, y apostaría cualquier cosa a que no es más gay que tú o que yo.

La última frase fue casi gritada. A pesar de su radar interno y de otros atributos, a los setenta y tres años el oído de Zirconia no era tan fino como solía, lo que hacía que a veces hablara más alto de lo debido.

Unos pasos se detuvieron ante la puerta de Usagi. Una ligera llamada precedió a la entrada del propio niñero Shields . No había duda de que Zirconia tenía razón: aquel hombre estaba como un tren. Incluso con una camisa puesta y la obra de arte en que se había convertido su rostro. Una mirada a sus ojos color zafiro cercenó cualquier esperanza de Sere de que no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Zirconia. Notó que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

—Gracias por hablar sobre el primo Sammy conmigo, Zirconia —dijo, en un vano intento por disimular.

—Disculpen la interrupción, señoras. Solo quería saber qué tal estaba Usagi —Darién se acercó al rincón en que la niña jugaba con sus ositos. Se agachó junto a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado antes, Usagi —dijo en tono paciente.

Usagi sonrió y se metió un dedo en la nariz.

—No estás enfadado. Estás contento, ¿verdad? Tía Sere acaba de preguntarle a Zirc si eras gay. Zirc ha dicho que no. Gay significa contento, ¿verdad?

Sere deseó que se la tragara la tierra, pero su deseo no se cumplió. Siguió sentada sobre la cama con una sonrisa petrificada en los labios.

—Usagi es una niña tan lista... Sere acababa de mencionar lo agradable que había sido su actitud después de lo que le habían hecho pasar los niños y eso nos ha llevado a hablar del primo Sammy —dijo Zirconia.

Darién se encogió de hombros, evidentemente cómodo con su propia sexualidad, y volvió a prestar su atención a Usagi.

—Estoy tan contento como una almeja. Pero creo que vamos a establecer una nueva regla. Es mucho más divertido que todos participemos en los juegos. Así que la nueva regla consiste en que nunca vais a volver a atar a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Un ruido procedente del pasillo interrumpió la conversación. El ruido fue seguido de un apagado cántico.

—Fuera. Fuera. Fuera. Fuera.

Usagi empezó a saltar de regocijo.

—Selene se ha despertado. Eso significa que quiere que vaya a sacarla de la cuna, señor Darién.

Sere se preparó para lo peor. Helios y Usagi eran muy traviesos y habían enseñado a Selene todo lo que sabían.

Darién miró desde el umbral de la puerta al angelito de pelo dorado y recordó una de las reglas principales de su entrenamiento: nunca había que subestimar al enemigo. Selene parecía inofensiva, pero no podía fiarse.

Luna le había recomendado que fuera firme, pero suave.

—¿Estás lista para que el señor Darién te saque de la cuna? —preguntó.

Un intenso y desagradable olor le hizo detenerse en seco en medio de la habitación.

La pequeña zarandeó la barandilla de la cuna.

—Fuera —ordenó, como temiendo que su niñero fuera a cambiar de opinión.

Darién avanzó. Había servido en los marines. Se había enfrentado a peligrosos traficantes de drogas. El pañal de un bebé no podía ser algo tan malo.

Acababa de alcanzar la cuna cuando la criatura se dejó caer sobre su trasero. El olor se intensificó.

—Vamos. No puedo dejarte ahí así —¿o sí?

La niña rió mientras Darién la tomaba en brazos para sacarla de la cuna. Enseguida la dejó sobre una especie de mesa con una cubierta de plástico y una sorprendente cantidad de productos dispersos a los lados. Luna le había contado algo realmente importante sobre el asunto del cambio de pañales, pero no lograba recordar de qué se trataba. Ya había tenido suficiente como para además ponerse a hacer esfuerzos de memoria. Tiró del pantalón del pijama de la niña y se lo quitó, liberando sus regordetas piernecitas. El fétido olor se intensificó.

Respiró hondo. «Mantente tranquilo y centrado», se dijo.

Se agachó para buscar algo con que limpiarla cuando le hubiera quitado el pañal.

—Se supone que debes atarla —dijo Usagi desde el umbral, sorprendiéndolo.

Darién alzó la mirada y vio a Selene inclinándose precariamente por el borde de la mesa. Se irguió de un salto y alejó a la niña del borde. Sí, eso era lo que le había dijo Luna.

—Gracias. Estaba a punto de hacerlo —estupendo. Estaba dando explicaciones a una niña de tres años.

Selene protestó contra su confinamiento soltando un alarido que se transformó enseguida en un sollozo.

Usagi se acercó y alcanzó a Darién un bote de plástico.

—Aquí están sus toallitas. —Gracias. Estaba a punto de sacarlas —gritó Darién para hacerse oír por encima de los alaridos del angelito.

Se preparó para la acción. Soltó las lengüetas del pañal. ¡Menudo montón de...! Miró el bote de las toallitas y luego el trasero manchado de Selene. ¿Y se suponía que debía limpiárselo con aquellas ridiculas toallitas? Imposible.

Rápido como el rayo, desató a la niña y le quitó el resto de la ropa. Luego, sujetándola contra su costado, corrió al baño. Los alaridos cesaron de inmediato.

Abrió el grifo, se aseguró de que el agua no estuviera demasiado caliente y colocó el culito de la niña bajo el chorro. Selene rió, encantada.

—Te comprendo —dijo Darién—. Yo también me sentiría mucho mejor si me hubieran quitado toda esa... sustancia de encima.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Sere y a Zirconia reflejadas en el espejo. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía audiencia. Por fortuna, no había hecho una chapuza.

Sere movió la cabeza mientras salía con Zirconia de la perfumada habitación de Selene. Apenas sabía nada de niños, incluso ella podía reconocer cuando alguien carecía por completo de experiencia.

—Voy a llamar a la agencia para comprobar sus referencias. Si ese hombre tiene experiencia como niñero, te doy permiso para que me embadurnes de mantequilla y me llames galleta.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Trae la mantequilla. Soy una galleta —Sere colgó el auricular y se sentó, un tanto desconcertada. A pesar de que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba cerrada, se inclinó hacia Zirconia y bajó la voz—. La directora de la agencia de niñeras dice que el señor Shields es uno de sus mejores empleados. También me ha aclarado que sus métodos suelen ser poco ortodoxos.

—Si tú te sientes satisfecha con sus explicaciones, yo también.

—El problema es que no me siento satisfecha —lo que le habían dicho a Sere no encajaba con lo que había visto.

—Me alegra que por fin lo admitas, querida —dijo Zirconia en tono insinuante.

—¿Por qué tienes que reducirlo todo a sexo, abuela? —preguntó Sere, exasperada.

—¿Y por qué no? No lo menosprecies hasta que lo hayas probado.

Sere apretó los puños y decidió volver al tema que le preocupaba.

—Tengo una extraña sensación respecto a Darién.

—Al menos es un comienzo.

—¡Por Dios santo, Zirconia! Déjalo ya —Sere no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si su abuela averiguara alguna vez lo que había sentido mientras liberaba a Darién de la cinta de embalar. Resultaba realmente inquietante haberse sentido cautivada por el aroma y la textura de la espalda desnuda de un desconocido hasta el punto de desear saborearla con la lengua—. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos es asegurarme de que los niños estén bien. Mina mencionó que el ambiente había estado un tanto extraño por aquí últimamente.

—¿Extraño? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No quería asustarte. No pudo decirme nada concreto. Simplemente que había sentido unas vibraciones. Al parecer, Diamante había empezado a actuar de un modo extraño.

Zirconia frunció el ceño.

—Hmm. Así que Mina ha intuido algo... Y Diamante nunca es extraño.

Todo la familia sabía hacía tiempo que no se debían ignorar así como así las vibraciones de Mina. Lo que le faltaba a esta de sentido común le sobraba en instinto.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso insistió en acompañarlo a Bogotá. Creo que al menos deberíamos quedarnos hasta que los niños acaben de cenar y ver qué pasa.

—¿Qué estarán comiendo? —la comida ocupaba el segundo lugar después del sexo en la lista de intereses de Zirconia. La señora Kino, cocinera y asistenta de Mina y Diamante, preparaba unos platos exquisitos. Zirconia se puso en pie—. Voy a avisar a la señora Kino de que nos quedamos.

—Lo siento, abuela, pero el domingo es su día libre. ¿No te has fijado en que no está?

—Vaya —Zirconia se encogió de hombros—. Qué le vamos a hacer. Pero podemos ir a la cocina de todos modos. Mi estómago se está quejando hace rato. Puede que haya algo decente de comer por aquí.

—¡Guau! Ojalá comiéramos así siempre —dijo Helios.

—Esta es la mejor comida de toda mi vida —Usagi no tenía el dedo metido en la nariz.

Incluso la exigente y pequeña Selene parecía satisfecha empujando la comida por la bandeja de su silla alta.

Darién resplandecía de orgullo ante el festín que había preparado para los tres diablillos. Era una lástima que «tía Sere», con sus fríos ojos celestes y las ambiguas sugerencias que había hecho respecto a su sexualidad, no pudiera verlo en aquellos momentos. Trató de olvidar su rencor. ¿Qué más daba que aquella mujer cuestionara su sexualidad? Eso solo significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su verdadera identidad. El mero hecho de que el roce de su pelo y la calidez de su aliento le hubieran afectado tanto en la biblioteca mientras lo soltaba no significaba nada. De hecho, lo único que significaba era que debía mantenerse centrado en su investigación.

Como si sus pensamientos la hubieran conjurado, Sere entró en la cocina seguida de Zirconia. Al ver su festín, se detuvo bruscamente y Zirconia chocó contra ella.

—¿Quieren unirse a nosotros, señoras? Hay de sobra —ofreció Darién, convencido de haberla impresionado con sus habilidades organizativas.

—Está chupi —Usagi se chupó los dedos para enfatizar su afirmación—. Tía Sere, siéntate conmigo. Zirc, siéntate ahí.

Zirconia se sentó donde había indicado la niña mientras Sere sentaba a esta en su regazo.

—Nunca había visto nada como esto —dijo.

Darién sabía cómo preparar un festín.

—¿Qué quiere primero? ¿Gusanos de queso? ¿Patatas fritas? Tenemos tres clases de salsas. ¿O prefieres un refresco?

—¿Hay algo verde en la mesa?

—Por supuesto. Aquí mismo —Darién alcanzó a Sere un recipiente de pudin de pistacho con malvavisco.

—Gracias...

Zirconia se puso a comer de inmediato mientras Selene golpeaba su taza de plástico con zumo de manzana contra la bandeja de su silla y lograba que el líquido saltara hasta el rostro de su niñero.

—¡Hey, cuidado con la taza! —Darién tomó una servilleta y se secó el rostro. Sere y Zirconia intercambiaron una mirada. Se suponía que los niñeros no debían permitir que los niños los rociaran con sus bebidas.

Selene lo miró directamente a los ojos y volvió a golpear con la taza en la mesa. Todos dejaron de comer para observar la escena. Darién sabía reconocer un reto aunque fuera lanzado con una taza de plástico en lugar de con un guante.

—Ya está bien, jovencita. Dame esa taza.

Asombrosamente, la niña se la entregó sin protestar.

Usagi rió y metió el dedo en su recipiente de pudín de pistacho.

—Eres gracioso, señor Darién.

Sere Tsukino volvió sus ojos celestes hacia él. De cerca, Darién notó que no eran marrones, como había creído, sino de color entre el azul y el dorado mezclado como el cielo... aunque lo cierto era que todavía no había encontrado nada dulce en ella. Y habría apostado cualquier cosa a que en aquellos momentos tenía algún comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua

—Veo que también tiene dotes de cómico —dijo ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en un gesto de burlona admiración.

—Disculpe a mi nieta, señor Shields —dijo Zirconia con rapidez—. Está en pleno ciclo menstrual

Sere se atragantó con una patata frita y tuvo que dar un trago al refresco de Usagi.

Era posible que Darién apenas supiera nada sobre niños, pero sabía bastante sobre mujeres con el síndrome premenstrual. Nunca salía el tiempo suficiente con ninguna como para experimentar el temido síndrome, pero tenía muchos compañeros y amigos que habían caído en la trampa del noviazgo y el matrimonio. También le habían puesto al tanto sobre dos síntomas comunes de las mujeres con el síndrome premenstrual: una total irracionalidad y antojo por el chocolate. Miró a Sere con temor.

—He visto una lata de sirope de chocolate en la nevera. ¿Quiere que la saque?

La vengadora premenstrual miró a lo alto, exasperada.

—Ni tengo el síndrome premenstrual ni quiero chocolate, gracias —volvió la mirada hacia Zirconia—. De todos modos, si vuelves a hacer un comentario parecido, te...

—Si ella no quiere el sirope de chocolate, ¿puedo tomarlo yo? —interrumpió Helios—. El chocolate aumenta los niveles de serotonina en el cerebro y la sensación general de bienestar. Así que, ¿puedo tomarlo?

Aquel niño era una enciclopedia andante. Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

El niño se levantó, fue a por el sirope, sirvió una generosa cantidad sobre su pudin y luego eructó sonoramente.

Darién puntuó el eructo.

—Cinco.

Usagi aplaudió a la vez que Helios protestaba.

—No es justo. A Usagi también le has dado un cinco y el mío ha sido más fuerte.

—Pero Usagi es más joven que tú. Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo mejor —Darién y Helios habían alcanzado una tregua tras el áspero comienzo de su relación. Darién había reconocido todos los síntomas de un niño que necesitaba un modelo masculino que estuviera con él más a menudo que su padre. Él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía siendo un niño desesperado por obtener la atención de su padre.

El niño aceptó de mala gana su decisión.

—De acuerdo.

—¿No crees que deberías disculparte, Helios? —preguntó Sere con una ceja alzada.

—Nos estamos entrenando —replicó Usagi de inmediato—. El señor Darién está juzgando nuestros eructos. Es nuestro mental.

—Mentor. Es nuestro mentor, Usagi —corrigió Helios, que, evidentemente, aún estaba molesto por el hecho de que su eructo no hubiera recibido mejor calificación que el de su hermana.

Sere abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido surgió de ella. Frunció sus cejas sobre su recta nariz. No parecía especialmente feliz ante la noticia de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Darién como mentor de sus sobrinos. Zirconia soltó una risotada desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Mira. Selene está verde como el pudin —Usagi señaló a su hermanita por encima del hombro de Darién.

—Probablemente lo lleva puesto —bromeó él.

Se volvió justo a tiempo de interceptar el proyectil de la criatura. Linda Blair no lo habría hecho mejor en El Exorcista. Y Darién no tuvo más remedio que corregirse. No era ella la que llevaba puesto el pudin, sino él.

Sere movió la cabeza al oír los gritos que llegaban del baño. Ya había afrontado una vez la hora del baño de las niñas y había resultado ser una experiencia aleccionadora además de aterrorizante. Se armó de valor, entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar una esponja empapada que acabó aterrizando en el suelo. Usagi y Selene estaban juntas en la bañera, salpicando y creando un caos general.

Darién la miró desde la banqueta que ocupaba junto a la bañera, con el pelo empapado y de punta. Por su aspecto, Sere dedujo que la mitad del agua de la bañera había caído sobre él. Parecía un cervatillo atrapado por las luces de un coche, convencido de que debía hacer algo para escapar, pero demasiado conmocionado como para entrar en acción.

A pesar del atractivo de su camiseta empapada y de la expresión de ruego de sus ojos zafiros, el instinto de auto conservación hizo que Sere decidiera abandonarlo a su suerte y cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Fue por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Helios y llamó mecánicamente a la puerta antes de entrar. El niño, que ya estaba en la cama, dejó su libro y sus gafas en la mesilla al verla.

—Hola, tía Sere. ¿Qué haces aún por aquí?

—Zirc y yo hemos pensado pasar la noche aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

Zirconia y ella habían decidido quedarse para averiguar si el nuevo niñero sabía en realidad lo que estaba haciendo con los niños.

—Sí, claro.

Sere permaneció a los pies de la cama de Helios. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable en su gran cama, con su pijama de super héroe... Y su expresión no denotaba precisamente alegría.

—¿Qué te sucede, jovencito?

Helios miró el sistema solar móvil que pendía del techo sobre la cama.

—Nada.

—¿Nada como en nada, o nada como... ? —Sere dejó la frase sin concluir con la esperanza de que el niño lo hiciera.

—Nada como en nada —Helios miró el reloj de la pared—. ¿Sabías que aunque en Bogotá son las ocho y media de la noche, como aquí, allí están en primavera mientras aquí estamos en otoño?

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Sere. De manera que ese era el motivo de la cara larga de su sobrino. Seguro que echaba más de menos a Mina y a Diamante que sus extrovertidas hermanas, pero no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Su corazón se encogió al ver la desolada expresión de sus ojos azules.

—Sí.

—Pues yo solo conozco un modo de resolver un caso de «nadas» —Sere rodeó despacio la cama.

Los ojos de Helios brillaron en respuesta al tono juguetón de la voz de su tía. Sujetó la manta con firmeza bajo su barbilla y se encogió en la cama.

—No, tía Sere —protestó débilmente.

—Sí, jovencito. Más vale que te prepares —Sere alzó las manos y puso en movimiento sus dedos—. Lo mejor para un caso de «nadas» es un buen ataque de cosquillas.

Un instante después se lanzaban el uno sobre el otro con gritos de risa anticipada.

Sere fue de inmediato a por el punto débil de Helios, que se hallaba justo debajo de sus costillas. Estaban en pleno ataque de risas, dando vueltas sobre la cama, cuando el niño se detuvo en seco. Su tía se preguntó que clase de táctica pretendería utilizar para distraerla. Sin aliento, asomó la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas. Darién estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observándola con un destello de diversión, además de algo más intenso, en la mirada.

Era difícil mostrarse digna estando semi envuelta en una sábana y con el pelo totalmente revuelto. Por desgracia, no podía esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada y hacerse la dormida, de manera que se limitó a apartar el pelo de su rostro y a mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

Darién miró de Sere a Helios y de vuelta a Sere.

—Hay que apagar la luz en cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante ceñirse a un horario. Los niños necesitan rutinas en su vida —sonaba como si acabara de leer un libro al respecto y hubiera memorizado algunos trozos.

—Estudios recientes han demostrado que…—Sere golpeó con suavidad a Helios en las costillas con el codo para hacerlo callar.

—No hay problema. Tendremos las luces apagadas en menos de cinco minutos —miró el pelo y la ropa mojada de Darién—. ¿Están acostadas las niñas?

—Selene ya está fuera de combate y Usagi no va a tardar en caer —Darién pasó a la habitación y miró a Helios—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, señor. Estoy bien.

—En ese caso, buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró tras él.

Sere se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—¿Por qué me has dado con el codo, tía Sere?

—Porque a pesar de esos estudios recientes, tu luz debe estar apagada en cinco minutos, super héroe.

Helios hizo una mueca de protesta, pero se deslizó por el colchón hacia la lámpara que se hallaba en la mesilla de noche.

—Quédate un poco, tía. He añadido dos constelaciones.

Sere había regalado a Helios un juego de astronomía para su cumpleaños. El niño apagó la luz y el cuarto quedó sumergido en la oscuridad excepto por el grupo de estrellas fluorescentes en el techo.

Sere miró las constelaciones que brillaban en lo alto y sintió que Helios se acurrucaba contra ella y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Puedes decirme cuáles son las nuevas?

—Veamos. Casiopea y... Orion.

—Sí —Sere sintió que el niño sonreía contra su hombro y disfrutó de un agradable momento de satisfacción mirando las estrellas con él. Aquello era lo más que se había acercado a tener hijos. Mina había elegido la maternidad. Ella había optado por una profesión. Por primera vez en su vida se cuestionó si había tomado la mejor decisión.

—¿Tía Sere?

—¿Hmm?

—Me gusta el señor Darién.

Sere ocultó su sorpresa. Helios no solía expresar sus sentimientos de forma tan abierta.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Me cae bien. No me importaría que se quedara, en lugar de irse como todas las demás niñeras.

Sere acarició la cabeza rubia de su sobrino.

—Supongo que eso depende en gran parte de ti. No convendría que se repitiera el episodio de esta mañana.

—Sí, el señor Darién ha dicho que no es recomendable utilizar la cinta de embalar. También nos ha dicho que hemos hecho un buen trabajo decorando su rostro, pero que le habría gustado que eligiéramos un rotulador que se pudiera borrar.

—Hmm. ¿Y ese es el motivo por el que te gustaría que se quedara? ¿Porque no te ha reñido?

Helios dibujo con su dedo el contorno de un cohete en la sábana.

—Supongo que sí. Creo que le gusto.

A Sere le habría gustado decirle que les había gustado a todas sus niñeras, pero nunca había mentido a su sobrino y no quería empezar a hacerlo. Lo cierto era que Helios y sus hermanas se habían comportado como pequeños monstruos y habían conseguido echar a todas sus niñeras. La disciplina parecía ser lo único que Mina negaba a sus hijos.

—Si tú lo crees, probablemente será cierto —Sere salió de la cama y arropó al niño, que sonrió, adormecido—. Y ahora, buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, tía.

Sere fue hasta la puerta.

—Que duermas bien. No dejes que te muerdan los chinches —se despidió, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que Helios ya no tenía aquella expresión desolada.

Salió de la habitación con la intención de ir a echar un vistazo a las niñas antes de reunirse con Darién Shields para aclarar las cosas.

Sus pasos flaquearon según se acercaba a la habitación de la niñera.

No le gustaban los enfrentamientos. A Mina le encantaba el drama, pero a ella no. Sin embargo, su hermana le había pedido que se asegurara de que los niños estaban bien, y eso pensaba hacer. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta de Darién. Este abrió y terminó de ponerse una camiseta seca, ofreciéndole un destello del dragón oculto tras una mata de pelo oscuro en su liso estómago. Sere sintió que el suyo se llenaba de mariposas. Lo normal era que los nombres no la afectaban de aquella manera. ¿Por qué aquel sí, y por qué en aquellas circunstancias?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Me necesita alguno de los niños?

Los ojos azules de Darién reflejaron ansiedad, no enfado, como Sere había anticipado.

Pero lo cierto era que se había mostrado sorprendentemente tranquilo cuando Selene le había tirado la comida encima, y también durante el baño de las niñas. Pero que fuera un tipo agradable no significaba que también fuera competente.

—No. Todos están bien. Pero tenemos que hablar.

Darién se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar a Sere.

Ella era muy consciente de la anchura de sus hombros bajo la ceñida camiseta, de su incipiente barba, de la fuerza que denotaba el contorno de su mandíbula, de sus pies descalzos... Encerrarse en un dormitorio con él no parecía lo más inteligente que podía hacer.

—¿Por qué no hablamos en la biblioteca?

Darién sonrió.

—Mientras prometa no atarme con cinta de embalar y no cortarme la camisa...

—Creo que podré contenerme —Sere sonó mucho más segura de sí misma de lo que se sentía.

—¿Cuándo quiere que hablemos?

—¿Qué tal ahora mismo? —Sere quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes y retirarse a la habitación de invitados. Un poco de yoga y una ducha le harían recuperar la calma.

—Enseguida bajo.

Sere no lo esperó. Bajó a la biblioteca, encendió la luz y se puso a mirar los lomos de los libros para tratar de distraerse. Alguna clase de alarma interior le hizo volverse en el momento en que Darién entró en la habitación a pesar de que apenas hizo ruido. Se fijo en que se había calzado. Eso era lo que lo había retenido. Respiró hondo e inhaló sin querer su aroma masculino. Soltó el aire a toda velocidad, como si haciéndolo pudiera librase de la atracción que sentía.

—¿Le importa si me siento? —preguntó él retóricamente mientras ocupaba una de las sillas.

—Adelante —Sere pensó que cuanto antes dijera lo que tenía que decir, antes podría seguir cada uno su camino—. Creo que puedo hablar con tranquilidad en nombre de Mina y Diamante si le digo que animar a los niños a eructar y puntuar sus eructos resulta bastante inapropiado, señor Shields.

Darién se inclinó un poco hacia delante y apoyó sus poderosos antebrazos en sus rodillas. Una sensual calidez recorrió a Sere, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión.

—¿Se ha preguntado en algún momento por qué su sobrino ha ideado hoy un juego tan agresivo? Atarme con cinta de embalar no es el típico juego de un niño, pero supongo que es algo bastante habitual para Helios, y sospecho que la cosa ha empeorado últimamente, ¿no?

La perspicacia de Darién tomó a Sere por sorpresa. Hacía más o menos un mes que Mina no dejaba de quejarse de que Helios era cada vez más travieso.

—Sí, así es.

—Yo no le he preguntado por qué lo ha hecho; eso es evidente. Le he preguntado por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que me ha contado?

—No —Sere ni siquiera había reconocido el enfado del niño.

—Un grupo de niños del colegio lo llaman mariquita.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no le ha hablado a nadie de ello? Nuestra familia está muy unida. Si uno de nosotros tiene un problema, todos lo tenemos. Disculpe mi franqueza, pero, ¿por qué iba a confiar Helios en usted?

Darién se encogió de hombros y un impresionante número de músculos se movieron bajo su camiseta.

—Me ha dicho que había tratado de hablar con su padre, pero que este nunca tiene tiempo para hacerlo —el tono de Darién no reveló ninguna crítica. Su expresión permaneció impasible—. En cuanto a su mamá y a usted, no lo sé. Tal vez quería hablar con un hombre.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Diamante es un buen tipo, pero pasa casi todo su tiempo trabajando. Pero lo cierto es que me habría gustado que Helios hubiera confiado en Mina o en mí.

Darién volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Él y yo hemos hablado. Es un niño muy listo. Me ha dicho que en realidad no le importa lo que piensen los demás, pero que está harto de oírlos. Quiere hacer algo para acallarlos y cree que con unos cuantos buenos eructos lo conseguirá. Supongo que merece la pena que lo intente.

Sere supuso que aquello debía ser el típico asunto de «tíos», porque no entendía nada.

—Solo a Helios se le habría podido ocurrir un plan así. ¿Piensa someterlos basándose en eructos? Es todo un clásico.

Darién se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento y sonrió.

—Es brillante. Pocas cosas impresionan más a los niños que una sonora expulsión de gases.

No había duda de que era un método innovador. Sere estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo, pero no pudo evitar bromear al respecto.

—Menos mal que ha decidido eructar en lugar de...

Darién sonrió y los bordes de sus ojos se arrugaron atractivamente.

—En realidad, señorita Tsukino, estoy escandalizado —bromeó.

—Pues no se escandalice, señor Shields. He sido vecina de Zirconia durante más de diez años. Soy bastante conservadora, pero no soy una mojigata. Y nunca he escandalizado a nadie, a menos que contemos la ocasión en que me negué a diseccionar una rana en clase de biología —normalmente tampoco balbuceaba, pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre la reducía a una especie de papilla sin cerebro.

Su mirada azul le llegaba a lo más hondo, haciéndola sentirse expuesta y más que un poco vulnerable. Movió la espalda contra la librería contra la que estaba apoyaba, pero no apartó la mirada. El destello de deseo que leyó en sus ojos hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Jamaica podría ser aquello. La gruesa alfombra que había a sus pies se convirtió en arena, el lento girar del ventilador del techo en una cálida brisa del Caribe, la tenue luz reinante en los rayos del sol a través de la sombrilla... ¿Estaban en Jamaica o en Georgia? ¿Pero importaba algo al margen de la atracción primordial que se arremolinaba entre ellos?

Sin una palabra, Darién se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en la estantería que había a sus espaldas. Los sentidos de Sere se exacerbaron. La lenta y acompasada respiración de Darién susurraba una seductora promesa. Incluso sin necesidad de tocarla, su calor la rodeó. Ninguna colonia ni loción para el afeitado enmascaraba su fragancia masculina.

Sere podría haberse apartado fácilmente de él, pero no lo hizo. Quería sentir la suavidad del pelo de aquel hombre contra sus dedos, saborear el placer de su boca, absorber el calor de su cuerpo... Ella, que nunca había escandalizado a nadie, se escandalizó a sí misma con su lascivo deseo.

Darién apoyó la otra mano en el otro lado de la estantería.

—Y para tu información... —se inclinó hasta que Sere pudo verse reflejada en sus suaves ojos zafiros—... soy estrictamente heterosexual.

Incluso con los sentidos excitados y la tensión que palpitaba entre ellos, Sere racionalizó sus opciones. Aquel hombre la atraía, probablemente como algo desconocido. Un beso. Una concesión a Jamaica. Se concedería ese lujo como cura. Apoyó una mano sobre su camiseta y sintió que su calor la penetraba hasta lo más hondo. Tiró de él hasta que sus alientos se fundieron.

—Lo sé.

La última palabra se perdió en la dura línea de la boca de Darién. Disfrutó del contacto de sus labios, del ligero roce de su barba, pero una notable falta de fuegos artificiales sofocó su ardor. Misión cumplida. Hora de retirarse. Soltó la camiseta y dio por concluido el beso. Había sido agradable, aunque, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de sensualidad alcanzado, también había resultado un tanto decepcionante.

—Ahora es mi turno.

—Me parece justo —dijo Sere. Ella lo había besado, luego debía permitir que él hiciera lo mismo.

Darién apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus muslos y sus pechos se tocaran.

Sere alzó ligeramente la barbilla, indicándole que estaba dispuesta a jugar. La boca de Darién descendió y dejó una serie de insinuantes besos en sus labios. Cada uno de ellos hizo que la temperatura interior de Sere aumentara hasta que dejó escapar un gemido de impaciencia. Él tomó todo lo que le ofrecía y luego exigió más.

La lógica abandonó por completo la mente de Sere, que se abrió a un contacto más íntimo. Darién gimió contra su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron en un juego de persecuciones y rendición. Ella tiró de su camiseta hasta sacársela de los pantalones, desesperada por sentir su piel contra la de ella.

Darién tomó sus nalgas en las palmas de las manos y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí. Sere dio la bienvenida a la dura protuberancia que presionó contra su bajo vientre. Al no encontrar alivio a su devorador deseo, manifestado en el húmedo calor que palpitaba entre sus piernas, ciñó las caderas de Darién en una ferviente búsqueda.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta restauró la razón. Se apartó de él, reacia, jadeante. La agitada respiración de Darién contaba su propia historia.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver quién es antes de que el timbre despierte a los niños —la voz de Sere sonó tan temblorosa como sentía sus piernas.

Darién movió la cabeza como para despejarse.

—No. Será mejor que vaya yo. Es demasiado tarde como para que se trate de una simple visita.

Sere miró el impresionante abultamiento de la tela vaquera que cubría su entrepierna.

—No creo que estés en el estado más adecuado para ir a abrir.

—No me importa en qué estado esté —replicó él con firmeza. Es tarde y, según puede saber cualquiera, el señor y la señora Black no están en casa. Espera aquí.

Antes de que Sere pudiera responder, Darién salió de la biblioteca.

Sere debería haber protestado por su actitud machista, pero ni siquiera sabía si habría podido llegar hasta la puerta. Logró cruzar la habitación y dejarse caer en una de las sillas. Era extraño tener a alguien que se ocupara de ella.

La voz de Zirconia resonó en el vestíbulo.

—Espero que no estuviera dormido. He salido al porche y la puerta se ha cerrado. Gracias por abrirme —después de veinte años sin fumar, Zirconia aún se escapaba de vez en cuando para echar un cigarrillo—. ¡Vaya! Debía estar teniendo un sueño increíble. Siento haberlo despertado. Buenas noches.

Por supuesto, Zirconia se había fijado en la entrepierna de Darién. Y, por supuesto, había hecho un comentario al respecto.

Sere soltó el aliento que había contenido cuando oyó que los pasos de Zirconia seguían hacia la escalera sin detenerse en la puerta de la biblioteca. Se centró en sus ejercicios respiratorios de yoga para recuperar la compostura. Era una lástima que no hubiera teorizado la impotencia.


	5. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

Darién arrojó al suelo del baño la toalla mojada y se puso unos calzoncillos. Nada como una ducha de agua fría para volver a tener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Había quedado como un completo imbécil con Sere Tsukino. No tenía por qué haberla abordado en al biblioteca. Sabía que ella no creía que fuera gay. Eso había quedado claro por su forma de mirarlo cuando había ido a su dormitorio para decirle que quería hablar con él. No debería haber permitido que lo besara. Y había cometido un grave error devolviéndole el beso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Si Zirconia no hubiera llamado a la puerta cuando lo había hecho, habrían acabado rodando por el suelo para terminar lo que habían empezado.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer para excitarlo de aquella manera? No era una belleza ni tenía un gran cuerpo. Era insolente, distante y sarcástica. No le gustaba en especial. E intuía que ella pensaba lo mismo de él. Pero había algo en ella que lo atraía con la misma fuerza de la resaca que acompañaba a las mareas... y que resultaba igualmente peligrosa.

Recordó lo que le ocurrió a Charlie Gallagher, un magnífico policía hasta que se vio emocionalmente implicado con una sospechosa. Desveló su tapadera, murió un policía y él perdió su placa.

La hermana de Sere podía estar implicada en aquel caso. Su trabajo exigía que descubriera la verdad y llevara a los culpables ante la justicia. «Trabajarse» a la hermana de la sospechosa en la biblioteca no formaba parte del trato. No volvería a repetir el error de esa noche.

Pero, contra toda lógica, quería hacerlo. Y la tensión de su entrepierna lo demostraba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama sin molestarse en apartar las mantas. Agotado, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Mantener el ritmo de aquellos niños casi lo mata. Lo habían atado, le habían pintado la cara, le habían roto la camisa, habían destrozado su reputación profesional, su sexualidad había sido cuestionada, había cambiado numerosos pañales, había hecho de padre confesor y consejero de un jovencito, había preparado comidas, le habían vomitado encima, había bañado a las tres criaturas... y el día aún no había acabado. En un par de horas, cuando Sere y Zirconia estuvieran dormidas, iría a inspeccionar el despacho de Black.

¿Cuánto ganarían las niñeras? No tenía ni idea, pero seguro que no era suficiente.

Cuando recuperó la energía suficiente, se irguió en la cama y tomó nota mental de que tenía que decirle a Artemis que debería canonizar a Luna. La pobre mujer tenía siete hijos. O era una santa, o estaba loca. Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas.

Sere giró en la cama por enésima vez. Frustrada, golpeó la almohada en un intento de ponerse más cómoda. El sueño jugaba un importante papel en su vida. Le encantaba dormir. Necesitaba al menos siete horas para mantener cierta apariencia civilizada. El sueño nunca la eludía.

Pero no podía dormir.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Las doce menos cinco. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. No lograba ponerse cómoda. No podía relajarse. Maldijo a Darién Shields. Estaba demasiado inquieta, casi febril. Y la culpa la tenía un solo beso de aquel hombre. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

No se fiaba de él. Había visto la delicadeza con que trataba a los niños, pero también había comprobado su ineptitud. No le gustaba estar allí. Darién Shields ocultaba algo. Había algo en él que no sonaba cierto.

Sin embargo, el hambriento modo en que había devorado su boca no había sido una mentira. Y tampoco había simulado su prominente y dura reacción. Horas después, ella seguía sintiéndose fuera de control.

Un tenue grito resonó en el silencio reinante. ¿Lo había imaginado? No, allí estaba de nuevo, solo que más fuerte y más prolongado. En unos momentos fue ganando intensidad. Selene.

Sere esperó. La niña se callaría en cuanto Darién fuera a verla. Los segundos fueron pasando y los gritos seguían. Preocupada por si Selene pudiera llegar a sentirse abandonada, salió de la cama.

Cruzó el descansillo que unía su cuarto y el de Zirconia con los dormitorios de los niños. Estaba a punto de llegar al de Selene cuando Helios salió de esta con la niña en brazos. Se la entregó y Sere trató de calmarla, pero todo fue inútil. No sabía cómo calmar a su sobrina. Sabía jugar con los niños y mimarlos como solían hacerlo las tías, pero no sabía cómo cuidarlos. Sin embargo, conocía a alguien que, al menos se suponía que sabía hacerlo.

Entregó la niña de nuevo a Helios.

—Quédate con ella un momento mientras voy a por ayuda.

Entró en la habitación de Darién directamente, sin llamar. Se detuvo un momento mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la penumbra reinante. Darién estaba tumbado sobre la cama, casi desnudo excepto por unos calzoncillos, y dormido como un bebé.

Se acercó a la cama y lo llamó.

—Darién. Darién, despierta.

Él murmuró algo en su sueño y giró la cabeza en la otra dirección. Sere pensó que, ya que ella se había pasado la noche dando vueltas, él al menos podía haber tenido la decencia de perder un poco de sueño.

Se acercó más, incómoda por ser tan consciente de la gran superficie de musculoso pecho y de las poderosas piernas expuestas a su mirada. A pesar de que apreciaba la vista, apreciaría aún más que su sobrina se tranquilizara. Apoyó una mano sobre le pecho de Darién y empujó con fuerza.

—Despierta, Darién.

Él abrió los ojos. En aquel instante, antes de que la comprensión desplazara al sueño, sonrió sensualmente y alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Hola, nena.

Momento equivocado. Lugar equivocado. ¿Mujer equivocada? ¿La habría confundido con alguna otra? Sere se apartó de su lado.

La realidad se impuso antes de que Darién llegara a tocarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a la vez que se sentaba.

—Selene está llorando.

—Ya lo oigo —Darién volvió a tumbarse—. Haz que pare.

—Ya lo he intentado, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Además, ese es tu trabajo —le recordó Sere mientras lo tomaba de las manos y tiraba de él—. Levántate.

Darién volvió a sentarse. En esa ocasión agitó la cabeza como para despejarse.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí, ¿no te parece?

Darién miró a Sere con rapidez de arriba a abajo, haciéndola consciente del corto camisón que había tomado prestado del armario de su hermana.

—No, por desgracia.

Sere se apartó a un lado.

Darién se levantó y tomó unos vaqueros que había en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Sere debería haber apartado la mirada. Hacerlo habría sido lo decente, lo típico en ella, pero decidió mirar, o, más bien, comerse con los ojos aquel magnífico ejemplar de hombre mientras se ponía los vaqueros y la camiseta.

Cuando Darién se encaminó hacia la puerta, ella lo siguió.

—¿No te informó la niñera anterior sobre los niños?

—Se limitó a desearme suerte y a salir corriendo —contestó Darién por encima del hombro.

Helios se reunió con ellos en el pasillo. Entregó la criatura a Darién con evidente alivio.

—Debo irme a dormir. Mañana tengo que estar despejado para ir al colegio.

Darién apoyó a Selene contra su hombro y le palmeó la espalda. Un poderoso eructo resonó por toda la casa.

—Diez —dijeron Helios y Darién al unísono. El niño sonrió adormecido mientras volvía a su dormitorio.

¿Gases? ¿Todo aquel jaleo por unos gases? No había duda de que Darién tenía mano para los niños.

Sere renunció a intentar dormir. La casa había recuperado la tranquilidad. Al parecer, Darién había vuelto a meter a Selene en su cuna sin mayores problemas.

Sere había vuelto a su cama. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse dormida, no lograba apartar de su mente la imagen de Darién alargando la mano hacia ella en su dormitorio como si fuera una amante. Sere, dueña y señora de sus pensamientos, no lograba alejar de su mente aquella escena ni la desconocida palpitación sexual que había despertado en ella.

Tras intentar todos los trucos conocidos para conciliar el sueño, incluyendo el de contar ovejas, decidió levantarse a trabajar en un programa de software bastante complicado que tenía entre manos. Utilizaría el ordenador de Diamante para conectarse con el suyo. Una sesión difícil de programación volvería a poner las cosas en su sitio. O, al menos, conseguiría algo más que dedicarse a dar vueltas en la cama.

Descalza, cruzó el descansillo y bajó las escaleras. El despacho de Diamante estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, unido por un pasillo adyacente a la cocina. Trató de recordar el código de las puertas que había en los extremos del pasillo. A veces tenía la impresión de que su cuñado dirigía Fort Nox en lugar de un negocio de transportes.

Moviéndose con cautela avanzó sin ningún contratiempo. Cuando llegó a la puerta introdujo una serie de números en el teclado iluminado y esta se abrió. Al entrar al pasillo las luces que había en el techo se encendieron de forma automática y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe seco. Las puertas estaban diseñadas para cerrarse solas, de manera que el despacho de Diamante nunca quedara abierto.

Fue hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, introdujo el código en el siguiente teclado y la puerta se abrió. Pasó al interior del despacho y se detuvo en seco. ¡Qué extraño! El brillo de la pantalla del monitor iluminaba de modo inquietante la habitación. Diamante y Mina se habían ido esa mañana. ¿Por qué estaba encendido el ordenador? ¿Y por qué aparecía en este una página de contabilidad en lugar de un salvapantallas?

La puerta se cerró tras ella y la empujó por el hombro. Sere salió lanzada hacia delante y alargó los brazos en un vano intento por mantener el equilibrio.

La esquina del escritorio de Diamante avanzó inexorablemente hacia su cabeza. Solo tuvo tiempo para pensar una cosa: aquello iba a doler. Y así fue. Hasta que se hundió en el oscuro olvido.

—Y ahora, cuéntame cómo te has dado ese golpe en la cabeza en plena noche —Zirconia apoyó una bolsa de hielo sobre el chichón que se había hecho Sere en la frente y luego se dejó caer en el otro extremo de la cama.

—No estoy segura de lo que ha pasado. No podía dormir, de manera que he decidido ir a conectarme a mi ordenador a través del de Diamante. Las puertas que dan al despacho tienen un temporizador para cerrarse automáticamente.

—¿En serio? —Zirconia olvidó muy rápido lo de las puertas, pero tomó nota de que Sere no había podido dormir. Nada solía interponerse entre su nieta y el sueño, pero también era cierto que aquella nieta en particular nunca se había visto atrapada en las redes de una auténtica y tradicional tensión sexual. Zirconia había rezado tres ave marías y un aleluya para celebrar que Sere hubiera encontrado por fin un hombre que pudiera afectarla un poco. Mientras echaba un cigarrito en el porche, había visto a Sere y al niñero besándose en la biblioteca como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Había esperado todo lo que había podido, pero al final había llamado a la puerta. En general, envejecer era una desgracia, pero lo peor era aquel problema de la incontinencia.

Se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado la respuesta de Sere.

—Lo siento, querida. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que no me he apartado a tiempo y la puerta me ha empujado al cerrarse. No he podido evitar golpearme contra el borde de la mesa.

—Y si sabías que la puerta se cerraba automáticamente, ¿por qué te has parado en el umbral?

Sere dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Porque esperaba que el cuarto estuviera a oscuras, pero no era así. ¿Se habría ido Diamante de la ciudad sin apagar su ordenador? Y en lugar de un salvapantallas lo que había en el monitor era una página de contabilidad.

Zirconia movió una mano, molesta.

—No entiendo nada de ordenadores. Explícamelo en inglés normal.

—Todo el asunto del ordenador resulta muy extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la página de contabilidad había desaparecido cuando he despertado —Sere movió a un lado la bolsa de hielo—.Puede que Diamante se conectara desde Bogotá. Es lo único que explicaría que la pantalla cambiara.

Zirconia seguía sin entender nada de ordenadores, pero su nieta parecía considerar que era un asunto importante. En su opinión, lo que Sere había encontrado era un buen partido en Darién Shields. Lo presentía. Pero sabía que Sere pondría pies en polvorosa en cuanto pudiera y las cosas se enfriarían entre ellos antes de haber llegado a calentarse en realidad. Sere tenía planeada una semana de vacaciones en Jamaica. Lo supiera o no, lo que estaba buscando se encontraba allí mismo, ante sus narices. Ella solo tenía que retenerla allí el tiempo suficiente para que se diera cuenta.

—Probablemente eso es lo que pasó, querida. Pero tal vez deberíamos quedarnos unos días más, hasta que las cosas se asienten. A fin de cuentas, ya tenías todo organizado para no trabajar.

—Puedo hacerlo aquí desde mi portátil. Lo recogeré mañana. Si Diamante planea conectarse con su ordenador desde allí, no puedo ocuparle la línea —Sere reprimió un bostezo.

Zirconia sacó un mazo de cartas.

—Olvídate de dormir. Con un golpe así en la cabeza tienes que mantenerte despierta —barajó las cartas con la habilidad de un jugador profesional de Las Vegas—. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

—Estupendo. Antes no podía dormir y ahora tú no me dejas —Sere se irguió en la cama—. Al rummy. Adelante, reparte.

Zirconia miró a su nieta con expresión resplandeciente. Sabía con exactitud lo que había mantenido despierta a Sere esa noche. Y le encantaba jugar al rummy.


	6. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

Una húmeda calidez penetró el sueño de Darién que, reacio, abrió los ojos. Se sintió un tanto desorientado al comprobar que se encontraba sentado en una mecedora en la habitación de Selene. Tenía tortícolis, cosa lógica después de haber dormido en una silla, y estaba tan lejos de atrapar a Black como el día anterior.

Selene se movió en su regazo y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, señorita —era extraño, pero Darién nunca había convivido con niños. Sus padres los consideraban un «accidente» del que nunca habían llegado a recuperarse del todo. Absortos el uno en el otro, no habían hecho sitio en sus vidas para nadie más. Nunca lo animaron a llevar a otros niños a casa. Hasta que había ingresado en la policía no había tenido la sensación de pertenecer a una familia.

Para él, los niños eran un territorio desconocido que nunca había tenido intención de explorar. Solo que aquella criatura casi le hacía olvidar el dolor de cuello.

Sonrió.

Selene lo recompensó lanzándole su pañal, que pasó rozándole la cabeza.

—Se supone que eso debes llevarlo puesto... —Darién se interrumpió a mitad de la frase. Aquel pañal seco fuera del culito de Selene explicaba la humedad que sentía en la pierna. Miró sus vaqueros y vio en ellos una mancha oscura que confirmó sus sospechas. De momento le había vomitado y le había meado encima; por tanto, solo le quedaba...

Depósito con rapidez a Selene en el suelo y se levantó de la mecedora. Algunos músculos en los que no había pensado en años protestaron vehementemente. Toda una proeza, teniendo en cuenta que iba al gimnasio con regularidad.

Usagi entró en el cuarto de Selene arrastrando una gastada manta.

—Oh, oh, has tenido un accidente.

—Buenos días, Usagi. El accidente lo ha tenido tu hermana.

—No importa. Yo también tengo accidentes —la niña bajó la voz—. Pero no debes culpar a Selene. Mamá dice que cuando uno se mete en problemas tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de lo que ha hecho.

—Selene se ha quitado el pañal —una vez más, Darién se vio reducido a discutir con una niña de tres años.

—Eso es por que le pica. Yo solía usarlos y también me picaban cuando estaban mojados—Usagi habló con la suprema autoridad de alguien que llevara al menos un año sin usar pañales.

Darién podía dar fe de lo del picor. Necesitaba cambiarse de vaqueros. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla. De hecho, necesitaba una ducha y un afeitado.

Cuando salió al pasillo con Selene y Usagi, se topó literalmente con Sere. La sujetó por el brazo para que recuperara el equilibrio y una oleada de atracción lo recorrió al sentir su cálida carne bajo la palma de la mano. Un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong en el centro de su frente y unas grandes ojeras lo miraron.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, sorprendido—. Tienes un aspecto horroroso.

—Tampoco puede decirse que tú tengas un aspecto maravilloso esta mañana —Sere frunció el ceño, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor—. Tropecé y me golpeé en la cabeza. Luego, Zirconia se sintió impulsada a mantenerme despierta toda la noche jugando al rummy. Según ella, quería asegurarse de que no sufriera una conmoción cerebral. Yo creo que lo que quería era jugar al rummy. Así que me he dado un buen coscorrón en la cabeza y no he dormido.

Y estaba de mal humor. Darién estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba segura de que no se trataba del síndrome premenstrual, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y contra qué te golpeaste para hacerte un chichón como ese? —utilizó la mezcla justa de compasión y preocupación para obtener la respuesta a una pregunta que no tenía derecho a hacer.

—Contra el escritorio de Diamante. La puerta del despacho se cierra automáticamente y no me retiré a tiempo de su trayectoria —Sere se tocó el chichón.

Darién pensó que él debería haber estado husmeando en el despacho de Black en lugar de haber echado una cabezada en el cuarto de Selene. ¿Pero qué hacía Sere en el despacho de Black después de media noche? Preguntar aquello ya habría sido demasiado.

Se había fijado en el teclado numérico que había en una puerta junto a la cocina. ¿Las puertas se cerraban automáticamente? Sin embargo, Sere tenía acceso. Era posible que la esposa de Black estuviera metida en aquello. Y, quizá, también Sere. ¿No le había dicho la noche anterior que la familia estaba muy unida para lo bueno y para lo malo? ¿Se extendería aquella unidad a la actividad criminal?

—Tienes un chichón muy grande, tía Sere. ¿Has llorado? ¿Duele mucho? —preguntó Usagi con labios temblorosos. Adoraba a su tía.

Sere se agachó junto a las niñas y las rodeó con sus brazos.

—No lloréis, corazones. Tía Sere está bien. Solo duele un poco, y ya está mucho mejor que antes.

Aún preocupada, Usagi metió un dedo en su nariz en busca de inspiración. Cuando la encontró se volvió hacia su niñero.

—El señor Darién puede besar el chichón para que mejore.

Sere miró a la niña como si hubiera sugerido una tortura china. Darién se dijo que no volvería a cometer aquel error, ni siquiera bajo la dirección de una dictadora en miniatura.

—No, no hace falta —dijo Sere ruborizada. El rojo combinado con el morado del chichón le dio aspecto de arco iris.

Usagi hizo un puchero.

—El chichón necesita un beso. Los besos siempre hacen que los chichones mejoren.

—¿Por qué no le das un beso tú? Seguro que eso hará que me sienta mejor —sugirió Sere.

Darién sufrió un varapalo en su ego al percibir su tono desesperado. La noche anterior no había puesto ninguna objeción a que la besara.

—De acuerdo —Usagi besó a su tía en la frente y Selene hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias, corazones. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba —Sere se levantó y acarició con afecto las cabezas de sus sobrinas—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el pañal de Selene?

Si no se había fijado en el muslo empapado de Darién, él no tenía intención de señalárselo. Los niños Black y la dignidad adulta no iban precisamente de la mano.

—No preguntes.

La criatura número tres abrió en ese momento la puerta de su dormitorio y salió al pasillo con los ojos cargados de sueño.

—He dormido más de la cuenta. Tengo que salir para el colegio en media hora y es nuestro turno de compartir el coche.

¿Media hora? No había problema. Darién podía afeitarse y ducharse en la mitad de tiempo.

Usagi tiró de la pierna seca de sus pantalones.

—Tengo hambre, señor Darién.

Selene la apoyó.

—Comida, comida, comida —balbuceó, o al menos eso le pareció a él.

Usagi siguió tirando.

—¿Podemos tomar tarta de chocolate para desayunar? Por favor, por favor...

—Tarta, tarta, tarta —Selene apoyó la moción poniéndose a corretear alrededor de Darién.

—Necesito un favor —gritó Sere por encima del grupo de presión «pro tarta»—. ¿Podrías acercarme un momento a casa? Mi coche no quiere arrancar esta mañana. El colegio de Helios está a medio camino de mi casa y necesito recoger mi ordenador portátil y algo de ropa.

—¿Algo de ropa y tu portátil? —repitió Darién.

—Sí —Sere le dedicó una sonrisa retadora—. Zirconia y yo hemos decidido quedarnos de visita. Tal vez una semana o más.

Olvidada la tarta de chocolate por un instante, Usagi se puso a brincar.

—¡Sí, sí! Tía Sere y Zirc van a quedarse una semana. ¡Viva!

Selene se unió a ella.

Darién logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—No hay problema.

Toda una semana con Sere pisándole los talones, entrometiéndose en su investigación y en su mente.

—Esta mañana no podemos llegar tarde. A primera hora hay un examen —informó Helios, como si dudara de la eficiencia de Darién. Miró a sus hermanas—. Ninguno de nosotros está vestido, y tampoco hemos desayunado.

Usagi rompió a llorar de improviso.

—He tenido un... accidente —balbuceó, desconsolada.

Un pequeño charco adornaba la alfombra entre sus pies.

—¡Me pondrán un cero si llego tarde! —gritó Helios por encima del barullo general—. No podemos llegar tarde. Tengo que mantener una media de sobresaliente para seguir perteneciendo al club financiero.

Darién miró a Sere por encima del caos general y vio la expresión desafiante de su mirada. Cuadró los hombros y tomó a cada niña bajo un brazo. La sorpresa hizo que ambas se callaran al unísono.

—Reunios conmigo en el garaje a las siete y media —dijo a Sere y a Helios. Miró a este y añadió—: Desayunaremos en el camino. No llegarás tarde.

Deseó sentir tanta confianza en su promesa como la que parecieron manifestar ellos... y eso que su expresión había sido de puro escepticismo.

—¿Usted es el nuevo niñero? ¿Y los niños van a saltarse el desayuno? —la señora Kino, cocinera y asistenta de la familia, miró de Darién a las niñas y luego a los cuencos de avena con leche caliente que había sobre la mesa.

Sere permaneció en el pasillo sin sentir la más mínima culpabilidad por estar escuchando a escondidas. Darién no daba precisamente la imagen del niñero perfecto. Se había puesto unos pantalones caqui y un polo, pero no se había afeitado y un mechón oscuro sobresalía entre su pelo. Pero para desgracia del estado hormonal de Sere, tenía un aspecto muy sexy. Sin embargo, no tenía el aspecto más adecuado para cuidar de tres niños.

Usagi y Selene tampoco hicieron mucho para mejorar la primera impresión de la señora Kino respecto a Darién. Ninguna estaba peinada, Selene llevaba una camiseta rosa del revés con unos pantalones cortos rojos y Usagi una camisa turquesa con ranas naranjas sobre unos pantalones desteñidos en tonos pastel. Su madre habría sufrido un ataque al corazón si las hubiera visto.

Darién dedicó a la señora Kino una sonrisa que hizo aflorar un atractivo hoyuelo en el centro de su mejilla izquierda. No había duda de que aquel hombre tenía mucho encanto cuando quería.

—Sí, señora. Me han enviado de Nurturing Nannies Network. El desayuno tiene un aspecto estupendo. Tal vez las niñas podrían tomarlo hoy como refrigerio.

La señora Kino se mostró encantada.

Selene sacó la lengua a los cuencos que se hallaban sobre la mesa y expresó su opinión sobre el contenido con una sonora pedorreta.

Usagi apoyó a su hermana.

—Odio la avena.

Sere tuvo que apoyar a las niñas. Prefería saltarse la avena.

Darién intervino de inmediato al ver que la señora Kino fruncía el ceño.

—Hablaremos sobre eso más tarde, niñas. Trataré de mejorar los horarios a partir de mañana, señora Kino. Tal vez, si me echa una mano... —otra de sus letales sonrisas y el ceño de la cocinera desapareció como por ensalmo.

Helios eligió aquel momento para aparecer a toda prisa, metiéndose la camisa en los pantalones mientras corría.

—Vamos, tía Sere.

Darién empujó con suavidad a las niñas hacia la puerta y la señora Kino se fijó de pronto en Sere.

—Dios santo, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Quiere que le prepare una bolsa de hielo?

Sere no tenía tiempo ni ganas de explicar de nuevo lo sucedido, y hasta que averiguara con exactitud lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Diamante lo mejor sería mantenerse en silencio.

—He resbalado y me he dado un golpe en la cabeza. Zirconia está arriba, dormida. Vamos a quedarnos unos días.

La señora Kino pareció desconcertada por un momento, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—Muy bien.

Sere ya había detectado la falta de entusiasmo de Darién cuando le había dicho que Zirconia y ella iban a quedarse, y la señora Kino tampoco se había mostrado muy entusiasmada con la idea. Aquello empezaba a resultar cada vez más misterioso; primero se pega un buen golpe en la cabeza y luego el coche no le arranca. ¿Le había empujado realmente la puerta la noche pasada o había sorprendido a alguien en el despacho de Diamante? Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Las cosas se estaban poniendo más y más interesantes. Y no pensaba ir a ningún lado hasta averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Darién se alejó del semáforo en rojo y aceleró. Aquel viejo modelo Suv se manejaba fácilmente.

—Convendría que fueras más despacio por aquí —dijo Sere, que estaba sentada junto a él en el asiento del copiloto. Selene y Usagi discutían por unos donuts de gelatina en los asientos del centro y Helios y sus compañeros de viaje ocupaban los traseros. Tener a Sere sentada a su lado hacía que toda la situación adquiriera un sentido sur real de familia... de una gran familia. Incluso parecía una auténtica esposa diciéndole cómo tenía que conducir.

—No te preocupes. Los chicos no pueden llegar tarde a su examen. Si logramos pasar ese semáforo antes de que se ponga en rojo, lo conseguiremos —Darién aceleró. Había pillado todos los semáforos en rojo desde que habían salido.

Al oír el repentino sonido de una sirena miró el espejo retrovisor y vio el destello de unas luces azules reflejadas en él. Reprimió una maldición y miró a Sere mientras detenía el coche en el lado derecho de la carretera.

Ella no rió abiertamente, pero sus ojos brillaron de un modo muy elocuente.

—Me temo que no vas a poder pasar el semáforo.

Al menos tenía sentido del humor.

Darién gruñó al ver el número del coche de policía que lo seguía. Kou. Habría preferido a cualquiera menos a él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquella racha de mala suerte? Bajó su ventanilla y esperó.

—No quiero que los policías lleven al señor Darién a la cárcel —lloriqueó Usagi.

—No van a llevarme a la cárcel, querida.

—Te llevarán a ti en su lugar —amenazó Helios, y sus amigos y él rompieron a reír histéricamente.

—Helios...

—¿Sabe la velocidad a la que...? —se interrumpió al reconocer a Darién. Si hubiera sonreído más ampliamente, se habría hecho daño en la boca—. Ah, señor Shields, así que volvemos a vernos. Me alegra ver que hoy no está envuelto en cinta de embalar.

Darién le entregó el carnet de conducir y los papeles del coche sin hacer ningún comentario. Hacerse el listillo con Kou no le serviría de nada.

—Iba veinte kilómetros por hora más rápido de la velocidad permitida. Parece que esta mañana se ha puesto sus zapatos de plomo.

Sere dejó escapar una risita ahogada. Kou la miró y le dedicó una aduladora sonrisa. Darién odiaba a los tipos que creían que debían enseñar todos los dientes cuando sonreían.

—Buenos días, señorita. Tendríamos que dejar de vernos de este modo...

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Darién había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para superar su actitud distante y ahora ella sonreía al escuchar el trillado comentario de Kou. Y justo cuando había empezado a sonar tan conyugal... Recordaba una conversación en el vestuario de la comisaría sobre el reciente divorcio de Kou.

—Si pudiéramos ponernos en marcha... —interrumpió. Tenía que llevar a los niños al colegio. Que Kou se dedicara a ligar en su tiempo libre.

Siguiendo con su comedia, Kou le devolvió los papeles junto con una multa. Darién miró el reloj del sapicadero. El retraso no había ayudado, pero aún podían llegar a tiempo.

Usagi y Selene se inclinaron hacia el respaldo de su asiento.

—Una, tres, cuatro... ¡Ya!

De pronto, dos trozos de gelatina de frambuesa chocaron contra el uniforme de Kou.

—¡Corra, señor Darién! ¡Escape antes de que el señor malo lo arreste! —gritó Usagi junto al oído de Darién mientras ella y Selene lanzaban otra andanada.

Sere detuvo a las niñas cuando se preparaban para lanzar otro ataque.

—Ya basta, niñas. Dadme esos donuts. El sargento Kou solo ha puesto una multa al señor Darién por conducir demasiado deprisa. No va a arrestar a nadie —tras desarmar a las niñas volvió su atención hacia Kou—. Siento este desastre. Solo estaban tratando de defender a su niñero.

Kou retiró un trozo de gelatina de su ceja.

—No hay problema, señorita. Esas niñas tienen muy buena puntería.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —gritó Helios.

—Si eso es todo, oficial, será mejor que nos vayamos... —Darién metió la primera y no pudo evitar añadir—... antes de que la situación se vuelva más pegajosa —no trató de reprimir su sonrisa. ¿Quién era ahora el payaso?

Sere pegó un bocado a una de las armas confiscadas. Un trozo rojo de frambuesa decoró su labio.

—Hmm. Malgastar un donut de gelatina es algo que no se debe hacer —miro hacia atrás y vio que Kou seguía donde estaba, tratando de retirar la gelatina de su uniforme—. No hay duda de que ese tipo tiene un gran sentido del humor.

Su comentario borró de un plumazo la sonrisa del rostro de Darién.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? —preguntó Zirconia desde la cama.

Sere estaba trabajando con su ordenador portátil en el escritorio del dormitorio de los invitados.

—Hemos vuelto hace media hora. Habríamos llegado antes si no hubieran hecho parar a Darién para ponerle una multa por ir demasiado deprisa —conectó la impresora al ordenador y sonrió—. No puede decirse que le haya hecho mucha gracia. Era el mismo policía que acudió a nuestra llamada de ayer. Creo que se llama Kou —a continuación le contó a su abuela lo sucedido.

Zirconia rió.

—He de reconocer que esas niñas son unos diablillos muy creativos. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Me duele un poco, pero bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Algunos de nosotros no hemos podido dormir esta mañana después de pasarnos la noche jugando al rummy —dijo Sere a la vez que dedicaba a Zirconia una significativa mirada.

—Si hubieras jugado bien tus cartas, querida, podrías haber estado toda la noche despierta y bailando.

Por la expresión de su abuela, Sere supo que se traía algo entre manos. La conocía bien. De todos modos mordió el anzuelo, ya que Zirconia parecía disfrutar escandalizando a su conservadora nieta.

—¿Bailando?

—Bailando en el colchón de tu cama.

—Has perdido por completo la cabeza —Sere interpretó su papel de nieta escandalizada, aunque lo cierto era que la sugerencia de Zirconia resultaba realmente atractiva. Su abuela nunca la había presionado tanto y tan rápido respecto a ningún hombre—. Además, hay un montón de razones por las que esa no habría sido una buena idea.

—¿Qué razones?

—Para empezar, Darién es el niñero.

—No sabía que fueras tan clasista, Serena.

Sere poseía una habilidad excelente para comunicarse. Rara vez tenía problemas comunicándose con sus empleados o sus clientes. Sin embargo, Zirconia tenía un don especial para retorcer sus palabras.

—No soy clasista, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué te parece el término «acoso sexual»?

—Darién no trabaja para ti, luego no estarías aprovechándote de tu posición.

—Pero después todo resultaría muy incómodo.

Zirconia sacó del neceser que tenía en la mesilla de noche un frasquito de esmalte de uñas.

—Ann Tinsley está saliendo con Alan Alfa —abrió el frasco y empezó a pintarse las uñas como si sus palabras lo hubieran dejado todo aclarado.

—Me alegro, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Pertenecemos al mismo club de bingo. Si las cosas no salen bien entre Alan y Ann, seguiremos perteneciendo al mismo club. Todos nos enfrentaremos a la situación. Entretanto, Ann dice que Alan es una auténtica máquina.

—¿Una máquina? ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas esos términos?

—Leo mucho —miró la revista que había en la mesilla de noche—. Y no precisamente El Empresario del Software. Hazme caso; Darién es una máquina. Me pregunto si tendrá un padre o un abuelo disponible. Tal vez podríamos salir juntos.

Sere preferiría subir a un puente y tirarse.

—Déjalo, abuela.

Zirconia simuló hacer un puchero.

—Aguafiestas. Y ahora, volvamos a Darién. Los niños no tardarán mucho en conseguir que se vaya, así que será mejor que te espabiles mientras aún sigue aquí.

—Hay algo en él que no encaja —esa mañana, en el coche, había averiguado con cierto alivio que Darién se había quedado dormido la noche anterior en la mecedora con Selene en brazos. Hasta ese momento se había preguntado si habría entrado en el despacho de Diamante. Sin darse cuenta, Selene le había ofrecido una coartada.

Zirconia se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer llamaste a la agencia que lo ha enviado y te aseguraron que es un niñero magnífico. ¿Qué más quieres? Ese es parte de tu problema.

Aquello era nuevo para Sere. No sabía que tuviera un problema.

—Cuando llegas a una conclusión ya no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de idea —continuó su abuela—. El pobre Darién no tiene el aspecto qué cabría esperar en un niñero ni se comporta como tal. Por tanto, no puede serlo. Tienes que hacer algo para dejar de ser tan rutinaria y tan cuadriculada, o acabarás por anquilosarte

A lo largo de toda su vida, Zirconia jamás había sermoneado a su nieta. El incómodo matiz de verdad que había tras sus palabras hizo que Sere se pusiera un poco a la defensiva. De manera que se estaba anquilosando... ¿pero no demostraba su intento de viaje a Jamaica que podía no ser tan cuadriculada? Una molesta voz interior le recordó la rapidez con que había vuelto a su zona de seguridad en cuanto Mina la había llamado pidiéndole ayuda.

—Tienes razón. Creo que esta noche me acercaré a él y le diré... —su pie tropezó con algo suave y blando—... «Hola, Darién, ¿qué te parece si practicamos un poco el baile de colchón?» —se agachó para recoger el osito de peluche que Usagi había dejado en el dormitorio. Una lucecita roja brillaba en la parte trasera de su peluda cabeza. Distraídamente, desconectó el interruptor para ahorrar pilas.

—Eso es, querida. Sabía que tenías algo de garra oculta en algún sitio —de pronto, bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Regresó un momento después y arrojó una revista en la cama de Sere. Una sensual morena aparecía en la portada sin sujetador y con unas diminutas braguitas. Cómo lograr que se vuelva loco por ti, podía leerse en la parte inferior. Sin duda, aquella revista no era El empresario del software.

—Y asegúrate de tomar notas —añadió Zirconia antes de salir del dormitorio.


	7. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

Sere solía disfrutar del jardín trasero de la casa de Mina, espectacular con sus lechos de coloridas flores y sus árboles. Pero en aquellos momentos pasó por él a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta de entrada de las oficinas de Black.

Cuando abrió la puerta y pasó al interior, la sorpresa le hizo detenerse.

Darién Shields apoyaba una cadera contra el escritorio de la pechugona secretaria de Diamante, Beryl Metalia. Estaba tan inclinado hacia ella que su pelo negro casi tocaba el pelirojo de la secretaria. Esta tenía el mismo aire de confianza sexual en sí misma que la mujer de la portada de la revista de Zirconia, aunque, por fortuna, iba vestida y había conseguido encerrar sus pechos en un sujetador. Por supuesto, Sere habría necesitado varias tallas menos si alguna vez hubiera tenido el valor de adoptar aquella actitud.

En lugar de ello, se disculpó por la interrupción y reprimió al monstruo de los celos que empezaba a asomar su fea cabeza. Solo porque Darién la hubiera besado esa noche no significaba que no pudiera ligar con Beryl. Darién se irguió, pero no se apartó del lado de la secretaria, sin duda, para seguir disfrutando de la visión de sus obvios atributos. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Las niñas están dormidas y tengo un monitor —palmeó un artilugio sujeto a su cinturón—. Solo quería presentarme a todo el mundo. La señorita Metalia tiene un trabajo fascinante. Tanta responsabilidad para alguien tan joven... —Darién explicó su presencia en la oficina como si ella le hubiera cuestionado al respecto.

—Oh, señorita Tsukino. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta mañana? —Beryl jamás había llamado a Sere «señorita Tsukino». Esta pensó que tal vez debería haber dejado su bastón en la entrada—. Guau, que chichón más feo tiene en la cabeza.

La blusa de lino azul de la secretaria enfatizaba sus enormes ojos azules de largas pestañas. Sere bajó la mirada hacia su arrugada camiseta y los pantalones cortos que también se había puesto el día anterior. La falta de una ducha, de sueño y de ropa limpia no hicieron nada por mejorar su estado de ánimo. Ya no solo se sentía vieja, sino también anticuada.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y simuló estar sorprendida.

—¿Realmente hay un chichón en mi cabeza? —ya podía añadir «bruja» a sus demás atributos. Vieja. Anticuada. Arrugada. Relativamente plana. Bruja. Y con un feo chichón en la frente.

Beryl la miró como si temiera que el golpe hubiera hecho que perdiera la cabeza.

—Sí. Es grande y morado.

Sere fue directa al grano. Cuanto antes pudiera salir de allí, mejor.

—¿Ha llamado ya Diamante?

—Hace más o menos una hora. Estaban agotados. Han sufrido toda clase de retrasos y acababan de llegar.

—¿Qué retrasos?

—De los vuelos, y cuando han llegado... —Beryl se interrumpió para añadir un efecto dramático a sus palabras—... han robado al señor Black en el aeropuerto.

Sere se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y cómo está Mina?

—Los dos están bien. Un joven robó su ordenador portátil y salió corriendo. El señor y la señora Black han pasado horas en la comisaría, pero no tienen esperanzas de recuperarlo.

—¿Estás segura de que se encuentran bien? ¿Solo se llevaron el ordenador del señor Black? —preguntó Darién con el ceño fruncido.

Beryl movió su mano y sus uñas rosas enfatizaron sus palabras.

—Solo el ordenador. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor. ¿Y si se hubieran llevado el bolso Gucci de la señora Black? Vale una pequeña fortuna y guarda su maquillaje en él —Beryl miró a Sere de mujer a mujer con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Imaginas estar en un país extranjero sin tu maquillaje? Tendrías que ir a comprarlo, y probablemente no tendrían tu marca.

Sere se preguntó si hablaría en serio o si estaría bromeando. Pero su expresión horrorizada la delataba. El ordenador de Diamante, que valía al menos dos mil dólares y era la única conexión con su trabajo, había desaparecido... ¿y Beryl se preocupaba por las pinturas de guerra de Mina? Sere se pintaba los ojos y se maquillaba un poco cada mañana simplemente para evitar asustar a los niños pequeños.

—Sí, el maquillaje se ha salvado por los pelos.

Darién, fuera del alcance de la visión de Beryl, movió un dedo admonitorio en dirección a Sere. Sus ojos zafiros brillaron, divertidos. La había interpretado con toda claridad. Compartir con él una silenciosa risa fue casi tan íntimo como compartir un beso. E igualmente inquietante.

A continuación se puso serio y se volvió hacia Beryl.

—¿Y qué va a hacer el señor Black sin ordenador?

—O, eso ha sido fácil. He localizado una tienda de ordenadores en Bogotá. Se lo entregarán esta tarde y podremos descargar todos los archivos que necesita a través del módem.

Beryl tenía una visión del mundo bastante distorsionada, pero no había duda de que era eficiente.

Diamante no podía haberse conectado con su ordenador central la noche anterior porque no tenía su portátil. Tal vez Beryl había trabajado desde su casa.

—¿Sueles conectarte alguna vez con este ordenador desde tu casa?

Beryl arrugó la nariz.

—El señor Black es el único que puede hacerlo. Pero no me importaría. Así podría trabajar en pijama desde la cama —batió las pestañas sugerentemente en dirección a Darién.

Él sonrió.

—Es una pena que no puedas hacerlo.

Sere reprimió el impulso de borrarle de una bofetada aquella sonrisa de la cara. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para ver cómo coqueteaba Beryl con Darién. Las hojas de contabilidad no aparecían y desaparecían de la pantalla de un ordenador por su cuenta. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Alguien había estado en el despacho de Diamante la noche anterior, alguien que la había empujado contra el escritorio. ¿Quién sería?

—¿Estuviste ayer en el despacho? —preguntó a Beryl en tono despreocupado.

—No —la secretaria frunció el ceño—. ¿Se supone que tenía que haber venido? Casi nunca trabajo los domingos, y ayer tenía una cita —miró con rapidez a Darién—. Nada serio en realidad. Solo somos amigos.

Sere apenas pudo reprimir una exclamación de exasperación.

—¿Tienes un número en el que pueda localizar a Diamante y a Mina?

—¿Quieres que haga yo la llamada?

Sere quería hablar con ellos, pero sin audiencia.

—No quiero molestarlos ahora. Dame el número y me pondré en contacto con ellos más tarde.

Beryl lo anotó en una hoja.

—Que tengas suerte. Es complicado conseguir ponerse en contacto. Las líneas han estado fuera de servicio toda la mañana —se inclinó hacia Darién mientras alcanzaba la hoja a Sere.

Él interceptó el papel.

—Te acompaño de vuelta a casa —dijo.

Sere tomó el papel de sus manos.

—No hace falta que te molestes —sonó exactamente como se sentía: irritable, molesta y descentrada.

—Tengo que ir de todas formas a ver cómo están las niñas —Darién la acompañó a la puerta. Sere se esforzó por recuperar el equilibrio que parecía esfumarse cada vez que estaba cerca de Darién Shields.

En la puerta, se volvió hacia Beryl.

—Si Diamante o Mina llaman antes de que me haya puesto en contacto con ellos, ¿puedes pasármelos al teléfono de casa? Zirconia y yo vamos a quedarnos unos días.

De no haber estado observando con tanta atención, Sere podría haber pasado por alto el ligero ceño fruncido que provocaron sus palabras.

Beryl asintió.

—Se lo diré.

Tres de tres. Darién, la señora Kino y ahora Beryl. Ninguno de ellos quería que Zirconia y ella se quedaran en la casa. ¿Era un simple caso de ratones queriendo jugar mientras el gato estaba fuera? ¿O había algo más enjuego?

—¿Cómo que todavía no has entrado en el despacho de Black? ¿Y qué diablos estuviste haciendo anoche? ¿O es que los niños volvieron a atarte?

A pesar de que Darién mantenía el teléfono móvil apartado de su oído, las voces de Artemis casi lo dejaron sordo. Estaba claro que Kou no había tardado ni veinticuatro horas en difundir lo ocurrido. Le habría gustado ver a Artemis o Kou desempeñando su papel de niñero.

—Había alguien más en el despacho de Black. No me pareció conveniente organizar una fiesta.

—De acuerdo, Chiba, tienes mi atención. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La hermana y la abuela de Mina Black vinieron ayer por la tarde y se quedaron a pasar la noche. La hermana entró en el despacho de Black después de medianoche. Ahora han decidido quedarse toda una semana —¿estaría Sere implicada en aquello? ¿Acaso trataba de desbaratar deliberadamente su plan?

Artemis gruñó al otro lado de la línea.

—No puede decirse que hayan sido muy oportunas.

—No. Además, el despacho de Black tiene un código de entrada secreto y dos pesadas puertas que se cierran automáticamente unos segundos después de abrirlas —Darién se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina. Había un pequeño coche deportivo aparcado en el sendero de entrada. Era sorprendente que la señorita Tsukino hubiera elegido un coche así. Dada su personalidad, habría sido más lógico que eligiera un Sedán. Pero sospechaba que Sere no era como aparentaba. Parecía fría, tranquila y serena, pero no era así como besaba.

—¿Y qué hacía dentro la cuñada de Black?

Una furgoneta aparcó en ese momento tras el deportivo. En un lateral se leía Taller Mecánico Kevin. Sere salió de la casa para recibir al mecánico. El hipnótico balanceo de sus caderas rompió la concentración de Darién.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No estarás incubando alguna enfermedad, ¿no? —preguntó su jefe, preocupado—. Te necesitamos en plena forma para esta misión.

Tal vez sí estaba incubando algo. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Darién dejó caer la cortina y se apartó de la ventana.

—Siempre estoy en plena forma.

—Me alegra oírlo, porque tanto tú como yo nos estamos jugando el pescuezo con esta misión. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía la cuñada de Black en el despacho?

—No lo sé —¿por qué no había arrancado su coche esa mañana? ¿Por qué se había detenido ante la puerta del despacho sabiendo que esta se cerraba automáticamente? Darién tampoco tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿Por qué no lo has averiguado?

—Soy el niñero, Artemis. Ella ya sospecha algo. Si le hago demasiadas preguntas podría fastidiar mi tapadera.

—¿Crees que puede estar implicada? ¿Trata de proteger a su hermana?

Darién ya se había hecho aquellas preguntas. La presencia de Sere Tsukino en la casa resultaba bastante sospechosa. Había ido de visita y había decidido quedarse. Luego se había dado aquel golpe en el despacho de Black. ¿Y el modo en que había interrogado a Beryl Metalia?

¿Estaría implicada? Debería darle lo mismo pero, su instinto le decía que no. Lógicamente, su profesionalidad exigía que lo averiguara.

—No creo, pero haz que Wiggins la investigue. Podría estar encubriendo a su hermana. Son una familia muy unida y cuidan unos de otros. Según la secretaria de Diamante, a este le han robado el portátil en el aeropuerto de Bogotá —Darién explicó los detalles a su jefe.

—¿Crees que el robo tiene algo que ver, o que ha sido una mera coincidencia?

Darién llevaba demasiados años en la policía como para creer en las coincidencias.

—No creo que haya sido una coincidencia. Podría tratarse de una táctica para desviar la atención. O puede que se haya cruzado con la gente equivocada. O puede que hubiera algo en el portátil...

—Fuera, fuera, fuera... —la voz de Selene llegó fuerte y clara a través del monitor que colgaba del cinturón de Darién. El deber lo llamaba.

—Tengo que dejarte, Artemis. Una de las niñas se ha despertado de la siesta.

—Entra en ese despacho, Chiba.

—Lo intentaré mañana.

—Sí, hazlo. Y Chiba...

—¿Sí?

—Puede que Luna y yo te pidamos que vengas a hacer de canguro algún día cuando termines la misión.

—Muy gracioso, Artemis —Darién colgó con la risa dé su jefe resonándole en el oído.

Sere sacó un refresco de la nevera y lo abrió para celebrar que su coche volvía a funcionar. Kevin había tocado unos cables y le había dicho que necesitaba un nuevo motor de arranque.

La señora Kino asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de la lavadora.

—¿Qué tal está su cabeza, querida?

—Bien.

—Ese chichón no tiene muy buen aspecto.

Sere suspiró. Era muy agradable saber que tenía cara de arco iris.

—Lo sé, pero no es tan malo como parece. En realidad, apenas me duele.

—Tal vez le vendría bien un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlo.

El timbre del teléfono evitó que Sere tuviera que hacer algún comentario al respecto. Pero no fue ella a contestar. La señora Kino se tomaba muy en serio sus obligaciones, y no le habría gustado que lo hiciera.

—Casa Black —dijo la cocinera tras descolgar—. Está aquí mismo —se volvió hacia Sere y le alcanzó el auricular—. Es para usted.

—Tengo a la señora Black al teléfono —dijo Beryl desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Puedes tomar la llamada?

Sere miró hacia la señora Kino, que estaba metiendo un montón de ropa en la secadora.

—Dile a Mina que espere un momento. Atenderé la llamada en la biblioteca.

Colgó el teléfono y fue lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca. Llamó al despacho de Diamante y Beryl le puso con su hermana.

—¿Sere? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Están bien los niños?

—Los niños están perfectamente.

—¿Qué tal la nueva niñera? No se habrá ido ya, ¿no? ¿Es ese el motivo por el que estás en casa? —por fin, Mina hizo una pausa, aunque no podía saberse si era para respirar o para que su hermana respondiera.

Sere eligió sus palabras con cuidado. Necesitaba algunas respuestas, pero no quería asustar a Mina.

—¿Nurturing Nannies Network tiene buena reputación?

—Ya conoces a Diamante; él solo elige lo mejor. Nurturing Nannies tiene las mejores niñeras del país. De momento, estamos contentos con las que nos han enviado, aunque ninguna ha sabido apreciar la alegría de vivir de los niños. No parecen ser capaces de hacer frente a su sentido de la aventura y a su alto nivel de creatividad.

La mente de Sere se llenó de visiones de Darién desnudo de cintura para arriba, atado y amordazado. Si, los niños rebosaban de alegría de vivir. Se dejó caer en un sillón, aliviada al saber que Darién era lo que decía ser. Una vez más, sus instintos habían fallado mientras su lógica había prevalecido.

—El nuevo niñero es... bastante poco ortodoxo, diríamos. Y no, aún no se ha despedido.

—Ser poco ortodoxo está bien. No tengo ningún problema con eso. Puede que sea justo lo que los niños... ¿Has dicho niñero? ¿Es un hombre?

—Sí.

—¡Qué interesante! ¿Y qué tal es?

—No puede decirse que sea la típica niñera. Por eso quería asegurarme de que confías en la agencia que lo ha mandado.

—¿Han sido buenos los niños? —preguntó Mina con una nota de optimismo en la voz.

—«Buenos» es un término relativo. Dieron la bienvenida al nuevo niñero atándolo con cinta de embalar, le cortaron la camisa y le pintaron con un rotulador de tinta permanente.

—Me alegra tanto que lo estén pasando bien y que se lleven bien con él... Pero no debería dejar que los niños jugaran con tijeras.

Sere pensó que su dulce y libre de espíritu hermana no tenía ni idea. Movió la cabeza mientras Mina seguía hablando.

—Diamante está ya tan tenso que no necesita más problemas. Estoy muy preocupada por él.

—¿Y por qué está tan tenso?

—Dice que por nada, pero cuando ese chico le robó el ordenador alucinó. Y ya sabes que Diamante no suele alucinar.

A lo largo de los doce años que Diamante y Mina llevaban casados, Sere nunca había visto «alucinar» al firme y formal Diamante. Pero Mina era otra cosa. Para ella, alucinar era lo más habitual.

—¿Seguro que no estás exagerando?

—Estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Y ya sabes que yo reconozco un desmayo cuando lo veo. Si yo puedo ocuparme de suavizar las cosas aquí durante el resto del viaje y tú te aseguras de que el niñero no se vaya, creo que todo irá bien.

—No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de que todo vaya bien por aquí —Sere pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía confiar a Diamante sus sospechas de que alguien había estado husmeando en su despacho. A fin de cuentas, poco podía hacer desde Bogotá. Además, ella era capaz de manejar la situación. Pero podía hacer que Diamante confirmara o negara sus sospechas sin necesidad de asustarlo.

—¿Puede ponerse Diamante?

—Está trabajando con un nuevo portátil. Espera un momento. Gracias por haber ido a echar un vistazo al nuevo niñero, y no dejes de dar un beso a mis angelitos de parte de su madre. Y diles que no deben jugar con las tijeras.

Sere supuso que su hermana consideraba la cinta de embalar como material de juego.

—No te preocupes, Mina. Yo me ocupo de todo.

—Lo sé.

La voz de Diamante llegó casi de inmediato a través de la línea.

—Sere—

Siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, tal vez porque Mina apenas le dejaba meter baza.

—Hola, Diamante. Solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Te importa que utilice tu ordenador mientras estás fuera? Puede que Zirconia y yo pasemos unos días en vuestra casa hasta que la niñera se adapte.

—Claro que no me importa. Solo asegúrate de dejarlo encendido para que yo pueda conectarme —Diamante sonaba distraído.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

—El robo del ordenador ha supuesto un contratiempo.

—Comprendo. ¿Tiene alguien más acceso a tu despacho? No querría importunar a nadie.

—Solo Beryl, pero ella puede trabajar mientras tú estás ahí. ¿Algo más?

—Anoche entré en tu despacho a última hora y vi una página de contabilidad en la pantalla de tu ordenador. Poco después había desaparecido.

—Me conecté desde el avión. Supongo que olvidé salir del sistema cuando me desconecté. Se apagaría por sí mismo. Yo no me preocuparía por eso.

Era evidente que Diamante quería dejar de hablar, y Sere tenía mucho en qué pensar. El ordenador habría tenido que desconectarse bastante antes de la hora en que ella había entrado en el despacho. Se despidieron. Sere oyó el clic cuando Diamante colgó. Ella no colgó tan rápido, y un segundo más tarde oyó otro clic. Alguien había estado escuchando la conversación. Pensó de inmediato en Beryl.

Colgó el auricular con mano temblorosa. Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común se habría asustado. Sin embargo, el sentido común parecía haberla abandonado hacia veinticuatro horas. Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. En aquellos momentos se sentía tan enfadada como para escupir clavos.

Darién silbó un tanto desafinado mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los niños estaban dormidos. Por fin. Menudo día... el viajecito al colegio con los niños y Sere, la multa, la bronca de Artemis, los deberes con Helios, el baño, acostarlos... Solo era el segundo día y ya volvía estar agotado. Pero no tanto como para no ver la liguilla final de béisbol en la gran pantalla de televisión que había en la casa. Podía ver el partido mientras esperaba a que Sere y Zirconia se retiraran. No quería tener que explicar a ninguna de ellas su presencia en el despacho de Black.

Abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Luego sacó otra por si acaso. Una vez sentado, no quería tener que volver a levantarse.

Oyó la televisión antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de estar, pero de todos modos le sorprendió encontrar a Sere repantingada en el sofá de cuero. Se detuvo en el umbral. Ella estaba tan concentrada en el partido que no se fijó en él. Tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa de café y estaba comiendo palomitas con la intensidad con la que un lanzador miraría al bateador.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué, se sintió incómodo. Quizá porque no esperaba encontrarla allí. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te importa si yo también veo el partido?

Los ojos celestes de Sere reflejaron sorpresa, cautela, y tal vez un destello de placer, antes de que recuperara la compostura.

—Claro que no. Toma palomitas. Siempre hago más de la cuenta.

Darién ocupó el otro extremo del sofá y le alcanzó una de las latas que llevaba.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Gracias —Sere tomó la lata—. Creía que estarías dormido.

—Creía que estarías dormida.

Hablaron al unísono. Sere rió y sus ojos brillaron.

—Suponía que los niños habrían vuelto a agotarte.

Darién apenas se fijó en lo que había dicho. Sere parecía distinta aquella noche. Más relajada. Tenía una boquita muy sexy. Su labio superior era un poco más ancho que el inferior y le confería un ligero aire de petulancia.

—Oh, sí. Los niños. Es cierto que me han agotado —señaló la pantalla—. Pero no quería perderme el partido.

Sere asintió.

—Te comprendo. Creo que ahora mismo podría dormirme de pie si no estuvieran jugando las eliminatorias.

Había hablado como una auténtica aficionada. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Sere Tsukino, una mujer a la que Darién había calificado inicialmente como anodina, ya no se lo parecía en absoluto.

—No sabía que te gustara el béisbol.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Apenas sabemos nada el uno del otro —una cansada sonrisa eliminó cualquier posible matiz hiriente de sus palabras.

Darién se sorprendió pensando que en un día y medio había llegado a saber más sobre Sere Tsukino que sobre la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había salido.

—Eso no es cierto. Sé que tus sobrinas y tu sobrino te adoran. Eres lo bastante lista y práctica como para dirigir tu propio negocio —pensó en ella enfrentándose a él armada tan solo con su valor y un pulverizador de pimienta— Eres independiente, ingeniosa y leal —también conocía su sabor y la textura de su piel—. Consideras que es terrible malgastar un donut de gelatina y ahora sé que te gusta el béisbol.

—En eso estás equivocado. Adoro el béisbol. Diamante conoce al director comercial de los Braves. Ha prometido conseguirme unas entradas si llegan a la final.

Darién sonrió al ver su entusiasmo.

—Acuérdate de mí si consigues una entrada de más. Siempre puedo sostener tu cerveza y tu perrito caliente.

—Trato hecho.

Un jugador alcanzó la primera base. Hablaron durante un rato de béisbol mientras terminaban las palomitas. Sere sabía más sobre aquel deporte que la mayoría de los compañeros de Darién.

Cuando llegaron a la séptima manga, él se dio cuenta de que se había quedado muy callada. La miró y comprobó que el sueño había triunfado sobre el béisbol. Trató de concentrarse en el partido, pero Sere parecía muy incómoda medio apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá y con el cuello torcido.

Trató de racionalizar su próxima acción. Aquella mujer ya tenía bastante mal genio sin necesidad de haber dormido mal; lo había comprobado ese mismo día. Por su propio bien, y por el de los niños, debía conseguir que se sintiera lo más cómoda que fuera posible. De manera que hizo la única cosa decente que un hombre podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias: apoyarle la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Tras cumplir con su obligación de boy scout, volvió a concentrarse en el partido.

Pero, unos momentos después, Sere fue dejándose caer hasta que su cabeza encontró el regazo de Darién. Él apretó los dientes, decidido a ignorar aquella sugerente posición, pero ella se arrellanó contra su muslo y las buenas intenciones de Darién se fueron al diablo. Solo su fuerza de voluntad y el entrenamiento militar y policial lograron que se mantuviera parcialmente centrado en la pantalla. Contempló el rostro de Sere en reposo, su nariz recta y bonita, con algunas pecas, la delicada curva de su mejilla... Dormida parecía más delicada, casi dulce. Se movió y giró sobre sí misma de manera que su rostro quedó sobre la entrepierna de Darién. Sonrió, dormida. La presión en la entrepierna de Darién aumentó considerablemente.

El se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en el partido. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y miró con atención la pantalla. Estaba deseando que al menos alguien marcara un tanto esa noche.

Zirconia entró en la casa y al oír la televisión se acercó al cuarto de estar. Había tratado de convencer a Sere sin demasiado entusiasmo para que la acompañara a bailar esa noche. Por fortuna, su nieta había preferido quedarse a ver el partido. A veces, estar con ella le cortaba las alas.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Al menos era un comienzo. Sere dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Darién mientras él dormitaba con la cabeza echada atrás y la mano apoyada en su pelo. Zirconia movió la cabeza. Solo Serena era capaz de malgastar una oportunidad como aquella.

Empujó con suavidad el hombro de Darién hasta que este parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

—Hey, Shields. Odio interrumpir la fiesta del sueño profundo, pero Sere se pondrá echa una furia si la señora Kino la encuentra mañana por la mañana en esa postura.

—¿Eh? —Darién parpadeó, adormecido.

Era un buen chico, y estaba como un tren, pero parecía un poco lento de entendederas.

—Uno de los dos tiene que levantarse e irse a la cama. Sere duerme como un tronco, así que tú eres el afortunado. Vamos.

Darién miró a Sere protectoramente.

—Pero no puedo dejarla aquí así.

Zirconia se encogió de hombros.

—Estará bien. Lo que puedo asegurarte es que se pondrá como loca si despierta mirando tu entrepierna en público.

—¿Puedes preparar su cama? —Darién pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de Sere y el otro bajo sus rodillas. Se puso en pie. No estaba gorda, pero tampoco era una pluma.

Zirconia reprimió una sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Salió del cuarto de estar mientras Darién caminaba tambaleante a sus espaldas.

Lo supiera o no, al chico le había dado fuerte.

Sere experimentó la curiosa sensación de estar siendo observada. Abrió los ojos. Dos pares de ojos azules la observaban desde el borde del colchón. Sonrió y apartó las sábanas.

—Buenos días, corazones. ¿Queréis meteros en la cama conmigo?

Las niñas gritaron alborozadas y treparon de inmediato a la cama. Sere nunca había pensado lo afortunada que era su hermana por despertar cada mañana viendo aquellas deliciosas caritas.

Cada niña se acurrucó contra uno de sus costados.

—Zirc ha dicho que estabas extinguida.

Sere rió y besó la oscura cabecita de Usagi.

—Creo que has heredado el instinto para el vocabulario de tu madre.

—Exahusta, granujilla. He dicho que tu tía Sere estaba exhausta —Zirconia estaba de pie en el umbral del dormitorio—. Si estáis listas, el señor Darién os espera en el cuarto de juegos.

Usagi y Selene salieron de la cama a toda velocidad y corrieron en busca de su niñero.

—¿Te sientes mejor después de una buena noche de sueño?

El cerebro de Sere comenzó a funcionar cuando se irguió en la cama.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba viendo el partido.

—Te trajo a la cama el príncipe azul.

Sere volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, mortificada.

—Dime que estás bromeando, por favor.

Zirconia alzó una mano con el dedo índice y el medio unidos.

—Palabra de boy scout.

Sere apretó los ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Probablemente se habrá dañado la espalda para siempre. Peso una tonelada.

—No seas tonta. Solo pesas media tonelada. Y solo le oí gruñir un par de veces.

Sere suspiró.

—Podría haber sido peor. Darién podría haber sufrido un caso severo de rozaduras si no me hubiera depilado las piernas ayer. Pero debería haberme dejado en el sofá.

—Se negó a hacerlo.

En lo referente a hombres, sexo y comida, Sere no se fiaba de su abuela en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué hacías tú en el cuarto de estar?

—Oí que la televisión estaba encendida y pasé a darte las buenas noches, cosa por la que deberías estarme muy agradecida —Zirconia hizo una pausa para realzar el efecto dramático—. Los dos estabais dormidos como troncos.

—Dime la verdad, abuela; ¿tenía la boca abierta? ¿Estaba babeando?

Zirconia rió.

—Deberías haber estado babeando. Tenías el rostro enterrado en medio de la entrepierna de Darién.

«No seas tan cuadriculada», había dicho su abuela. Sere decidió darle un poco de su propia medicina.

—De manera que me quedé dormida durante lo mejor de la noche; la entrepierna de Darién y el final del partido —al parecer, había logrado escandalizar a su escandalosa abuela—. Cierra la boca, Zirconia. Pareces una trucha.

Zirconia cerró la boca, pero la abrió al instante para decir:

—No hay duda de que esta mañana estás llena de sorpresas.

Sere miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Las nueve y media. Nunca solía dormir más allá de las seis.

—He dormido mucho.

—Sí. Más de lo que crees —Zirconia se detuvo un momento antes de salir de la habitación—. Me alegra que empieces a espabilarte.

Sere se enorgullecía de ser una mujer bastante inteligente. Captó el mensaje de su abuela con toda claridad. ¿Llevaría dormida todos aquellos años? ¿Sería esa la causa de su insatisfacción general con la vida?

Zirconia cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sere tomó la revista que le había dejado el día anterior. Tomaría notas.


	8. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

Selene gritaba y agitaba las piernas para que Darién la empujara con más fuerza en el columpio. Junto a ella, Usagi se balanceaba en otro normal. Darién las empujaba alternativamente. Había llevado a los niños al parque tras recoger a Helios en el colegio. Este estaba sentado a una de las mesas del parque, concentrado en montar un barco de juguete.

Aunque ya se avecinaba el otoño, hacía un típico día de verano. Darién no iba a poder hacer nada respecto a la investigación hasta esa noche, cuando todos se hubieran acostado, de manera que había decidido ir allí para que los niños se agotaran... y de paso, para poner un poco de distancia entre Sere y él.

Introducirse en el despacho de Black estaba resultando mucho más difícil con Zirconia y Sere en casa. ¿Sería eso precisamente lo que pretendía Sere?

—Queremos jugar en la arena —dijo Usagi a la vez que empezaba a frenar su columpio con los pies.

Selene secundó a su hermana con una de sus frases favoritas.

—Fuera, fuera...

Darién las dejó jugando en la arena y fue a ver a Helios. Cuanto más estaba con el niño, más se identificaba con él. Él también había sido un solitario; de hecho, aún lo era, y también había echado en falta la atención de su padre. Cuando era niño solía portarse mal a menudo y se metía en problemas porque recibir cualquier clase de atención era mejor que no recibir ninguna.

Se sentó en el banco frente a Helios.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas?

Helios simuló una despreocupación que sus hombros encorvados desdijeron.

—Bien.

—¿Y los eructos?

Una sonrisa alivió por un instante la melancólica expresión del niño.

—Bien —jugueteó con la vela del barco mientras la sonrisa desaparecía con tanta rapidez como había llegado—. Pero ahora tengo problemas aún peores.

Darién apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del banco.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Lo dudo.

—Pruébame —¿qué podía ser tan malo en la vida de un niño de seis años?

—Tengo problemas con una chica.

Darién hizo una mueca. Aquello le sonaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Le gusto a Chibiusa Marcum —dijo Helios, y hasta las orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

—¿Y a ti te gusta?

—¡No! Es una chica.

Darién vio que Usagi estaba a punto de echar un cubo de arena sobre la cabeza de Selene.

—No hagas eso, Usagi. Podrías llenar de arena los ojos de tu hermana —la niña refunfuñó, pero obedeció'.

Darién volvió a prestar su atención a Helios.

—De manera que tú le gustas, pero a ti ella no te gusta.

Helios dejó el barco para juguetear con la punta del pie en la arena,

—No está mal para ser chica —empujó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento como mareado.

—Eso es duro —Darién se pasó una mano por la barbilla—. Sé cómo te sientes.

Helios se animó al oírle decir eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú también tienes problemas con alguna mujer? ¿Sientes que vas a vomitar cuando está cerca?

—Algo así —aquello era algo difícil de admitir para un hombre que se enorgullecía de controlar siempre la situación.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Darién miró su reloj al ver que el sol se estaba poniendo. Era hora de volver a casa con los niños.

—Usagi, Selene, recoged vuestros juguetes —dijo, y a continuación previno un posible amotinamiento con un soborno—. En el camino de vuelta compraremos unos donuts de gelatina. Podéis tomarlos de postre si coméis bien —ayudó a Helios a guardar el barco—. Haremos lo que siempre han hecho los hombres en estos casos: aguantarnos y esperar a que pase.

Helios lo miró con recelo.

—No me parece un gran plan. ¿Y si falla?

Darién, que siempre tenía un plan de respaldo por si el primero fallaba, no supo qué decir. Colocó a Selene sobre sus hombros. La niña se aferró a su pelo y chilló encantada mientras él sentía que un montón de arena se deslizaba por el cuello de su camisa.

Usagi llevaba su pala en una mano y tomó en la otra la de Darién. Helios recogió su barco y se puso a caminar junto a él. Instintivamente, Darién le ofreció su mano. No supo quién se sorprendió más con el gesto, si él mismo o Helios, pero el niño tomó su mano.

Camino del aparcamiento se cruzaron con una mujer joven que empujaba un cochecito con un bebé.

—No hay duda de que os parecéis a vuestro padre —dijo a los niños cuando pasaron junto a ella.

Usagi se puso a reír. Selene golpeó los pies contra el pecho de Darién y le tiró de las orejas. Helios también sonrió. Darién experimentó una emoción y un destello de orgullo que lo sorprendieron.

Helios tiró de su mano.

—¿Y cuál es el plan de respaldo si el primero falla?

Darién no tenía ni idea. Entre Sere y los niños no lograba recuperar su equilibrio.

—Si el primero falla, despejamos la pelota.

—El señor Darién es impotente.

Sere estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la col de bruselas que se estaba comiendo.

Darién también.

Zirconia parecía la única adulta de la mesa que no se había alterado al oír a Usagi.

—¿Y dónde has oído eso, querida?

—Mamá lo ha dicho hoy por teléfono. Ha dicho «ahora, el señor Darién es una parte impotente de la familia, así que tenéis que portaros bien con él».

Helios miró a Usagi con todo el desdén que un niño de seis años podía mostrar por una hermana pequeña.

—No seas tonta. Mamá ha dicho «importante».

Usagi le sacó la lengua, con puré de patatas incluido.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Impotente.

—Señor Darién, Usagi me ha sacado la lengua.

—Señor Darién, Helios me ha llamado tonta.

Sere observó cómo se desarrollaba el espectáculo.

Por una vez, Selene no se unió a la refriega, probablemente porque estaba ocupada metiendo coles de bruselas en la parte delantera de su pañal. Sere se había comido las suyas en un insensato intento de dar ejemplo a los niños. Además, había oído que había donuts de gelatina de postre.

—Ya vale. Dejad de sacaros la lengua y de insultaros, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Darién con firmeza—, Mmm, no hay duda de que la señora Kino sabe hacer el puré de patatas —añadió, en un intento no demasiado sutil de cambiar de tema.

—Zirc, ¿tú crees que el señor Darién es impotente? —preguntó Usagi.

—Pregúntale a tu tía Sere —dijo Zirconia—. Ella sabe mucho más que yo sobre esas cosas.

Usagi se volvió con rapidez hacia su tía.

—¿Lo es, tía Sere?

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, expectantes. Incluso Selene dejó de meter coles en su pañal. Darién le lanzó una mirada mezcla de advertencia y de reto.

Sere siempre se comportaba. Sere siempre era circunspecta. Lo normal en ella habría sido cortar la discusión en aquel punto. Sin embargo, un picaro impulso la empujó a provocarlo.

—Oh, creo que el señor Darién es muy, muy impotente —sonrió con dulzura en su dirección—. Así que debéis portaros bien con él.

Los sonrientes ojos de Darién prometieron una represalia. Un cosquilleo de anticipación recorrió la espalda de Sere.

—Y ahora, a ver si podemos conseguir que los adultos se comporten —murmuró Zirconia a un adulto en particular.

—Empezando por el mayor —replicó Sere, mirando su fílete. Era posible que el golpe en la cabeza la hubiera afectado más de lo que creía. Hasta entonces nunca le había hablado a su comida, ni había hecho comentarios con intención de picar a nadie. Ni siquiera sabía que poseía aquella vena burlona y coqueta. Siempre había dejado aquellas cosas para Zirconia y Mina.

—Tía Sere, tu cabeza parece un experimento científico que hemos hecho en el colegio —dijo Helios, mirando el amarillento chichón de su tía.

—Gracias, Helios —replicó Sere en tono irónico—. Siempre he querido parecerme a un experimento científico.

—Solo necesita que el señor Darién lo bese —dijo Usagi, y palmeó la mano de su tía—. Podría besarte el chichón cuando hagáis vuestro baile.

Sere sintió que se le cerraba la boca del estómago mientras un intenso temor a lo desconocido se apoderaba de ella. Prácticamente saltó de la mesa, desesperada por cambiar de conversación.

—¿Quién está listo para el postre? Yo sí. Es nuestro favorito, Usagi: donuts de gelatina.

—¡Hurra! —gritaron los niños al unísono.

Cuando Sere volvió a la mesa, vio que Darién la miraba especulativamente. El brillo de sus ojos delató sus intenciones.

No sería capaz de hacerlo.

Lo hizo.

—Me encanta bailar. Soy un auténtico Fred Astaire. ¿Qué clase de baile le gusta a tía Sere, Usagi?

—El baile de colchón. Oímos cómo te lo preguntaba.

Juzgando por la anonadada expresión del rostro de Darién, esperaba que la niña dijera el tango. Sere se preguntó cómo era posible que las niñas hubieran escuchado su conversación con Zirconia. Debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por salvar la situación. En lugar de ello permaneció paralizada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Las cosas no podían empeorar.

Pero empeoraron.

Usagi sacó un osito de peluche que compartía el asiento con Selene.

—Tía Sere lo rompió.

Sere reconoció el osito con el que había tropezado el día anterior.

Selene presionó un botón que tenía en la cabeza.

—«Hola, Darién, ¿qué te parece si practicamos un poco el baile de colchón?» —la voz de Sere salió del osito, alta y clara, y resonó en la habitación. No una vez, sino varias. El repugnante muñequito llevaba dentro uno de aquellos malditos artilugios para grabar.

Usagi repitió su acusación.

—Lo rompiste.

Por desgracia no había sido así. Era una lástima que no lo hubiera aplastado cuando tropezó con él.

—Yo lo arreglare, cariño —un buen par de golpes se ocuparían de ello.

—¿Te gusta el baile de colchón, señor Darién? —preguntó Usagi con inocencia.

—¿Qué es el baile de colchón? —preguntó Helios.

—Yo no lo he practicado demasiado —dijo Darién—, pero espero que vuestra tía Sere me enseñe todos los pasos que sabe. Y vosotros, niños, debéis llamarlo como todo el mundo: cha cha cha. De otro modo, vuestros amigos pensarían que sois...

—¿Estúpidos? —concluyó Helios, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de ganarse aquel apelativo.

—Bueno, sí, podrían pensar que sois estúpidos si lo llamáis baile de colchón. No debéis volver a decir eso nunca.

Zirconia apenas podía contenerse. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y reprimía la risa contra su servilleta.

Helios miró con curiosidad a su bisabuela.

—¿Qué le pasa a Zirc?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Usagi parecía preocupada.

Las sugerencias de Zirconia habían desembocado en la experiencia más humillante de la vida de Sere. Había sido incluso peor que cuando Esmeralda Nielsen difundió por todo el colegio que rellenaba su sujetador.

—No os preocupéis por Zirc — contesto —. Solo está disfrutando de uno de sus momentos de senilidad.

Darién cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Diamante y Mina Black y salió al patio. Con los niños dormidos, Zirconia fuera de casa y Sere en la ducha, había aprovechado para revisar rápida, pero a conciencia el dormitorio. Había descubierto que a Black le gustaban los mocasines negros y que Mina tenía toneladas de maquillaje, pero no había descubierto ningún rastro de los objetos robados. Nada.

Caminó por uno de los senderos de ladrillo que se adentraban en el jardín y se detuvo bajo un roble. Desde allí podía mirar la casa sin ser visto. Una luz brillaba en la cocina. En el otro extremo brillaba otra en lo que debía ser el baño.

Marcó un número en su teléfono móvil, ansioso por obtener la información que esperaba sobre Sere. Wiggins respondió a la segunda llamada.

—Soy Chiba. ¿Has averiguado algo sobre Sere Tsukino?

—Nada especial. Gana bastante dinero y lo gasta casi todo. Es una mujer muy predecible.

La silueta de la mujer en cuestión apareció recortada contra la ventana del baño. Darién observó fascinado cómo se inclinaba para envolver su pelo en una toalla. Pero enseguida apartó deliberadamente la vista, y no por un confundido sentido de la decencia. No. Lo hizo porque la deseaba con tanta desesperación que casi podía saborearla.

—¿Chiba? —dijo Wiggins, extrañado ante el silencio que se había producido.

—Sí, sí. No me sorprende. Gracias por la información.

Darién sintió la vacilación de Wiggins al otro lado de la línea.

—Hay una cosa. Probablemente no sea nada, pero me ha llamado la atención. Hace pocos días reservó y pagó unas vacaciones que no se ha tomado. Uno de esos paquetes con todo incluido en un centro turístico de Jamaica.

Darién sintió una incontrolable punzada de celos.

—¿Iba a viajar con alguien? ¿Se iba a reunir con alguien?

—No que yo sepa.

Darién relajó la mandíbula a la vez que la luz del baño se apagaba.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué no fue?

—No. El vuelo estaba reservado para el domingo pasado, pero no se presentó.

El domingo pasado. El mismo día que se había presentado en la casa de Black y había decidido quedarse. El mismo día que había empezado a desquiciarlo.

Sere caminó con cuidado por el suelo de madera. Había evitado a Darién como a la peste desde la comida, pero no podía retrasar más la hora de la verdad. Mantenerse alejada le habría resultado tan difícil como dejar de respirar. Una mujer no debería sentir aquella obsesión...

Aunque ello significara enfrentarse a Darién, no podía perderse el segundo partido de las eliminatorias.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, con el recipiente de palomitas de rigor en el almohadón del medio. Incluso con vaqueros y una camiseta tenía buen aspecto. Pero lo cierto era que tenía buen aspecto con cualquier cosa... «o con nada», susurró una traviesa vocecita en la cabeza de Sere.

—¿Te importa si vemos juntos el partido?

—Oh, contaba con ello —Darién sonrió como si fuera un gato dispuesto a jugar con el ratón que acababa de atrapar—. Suponía que no te perderías el juego.

¿El que había entre ellos, o el de la pantalla? Sere irguió la espalda. Ella no era un ratón. Había tomado notas cuando había leído la revista de Zirconia. Si él era un gato, ella también lo era.

—No me perdería este juego por nada —casi ronroneó.

—Me halaga que prácticamente se me considere parte de la familia, pero ese asunto de la impotencia... —Darién le dedicó una mirada dolida, pero el tono burlón de su voz reveló que no se sentía dolido en lo más mínimo.

—Es solo un problema de semántica. No tiene mayor importancia.

—Te aseguro que sí la tiene.

—Supongo que todo es cuestión del punto de vista.

—Me debes una.

—Tienes razón. Te pido disculpas.

Darién movió la cabeza.

—Me temo que una disculpa verbal está fuera de lugar después de haber cuestionado mi virilidad. Creo que tengo derecho a recibir una recompensa.

Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió a Sere. Se sintió como alguien con vértigo mirando por el borde de un precipicio. Solo que estaba mucho más excitada que asustada, y bastante maravillada de su propio atrevimiento. Y anhelando seguir adelante.

—Pon tu precio.

El bateador salió a la cancha.

—Déjame pensar en ello —contestó Darién.

¿Que le dejara pensar en ello? ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Sabía el pago que le iba a exigir. Utilizaba la deducción y el razonamiento a diario. Le iba a pedir un beso.

El lanzador echó atrás el brazo y soltó la pelota. El juego empezó.

La intensidad de lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla no podía compararse con la que había entre ellos. Con cada manga, la tensión de Sere subía y subía. Cada vez que se movía en el asiento, que cruzaba las piernas, que daba un trago a su bebida, sentía el calor de la mirada de Darién en ella. Y sentía la respuesta de su propio cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

En su mente, Sere ya había besado a Darién. Muchas veces. De muchas formas. Había deslizado los labios por la cuadrada línea de su mandíbula, había mordisqueado su firme labio inferior, incluso había deslizado la lengua por el dragón que residía en la fuerte superficie de su estómago.

El sentimiento de anticipación hizo que una cálida humedad rezumara entre sus muslos y que sus pezones se endurecieran.

El juego había terminado. El deseo había salido hacía un rato por la puerta. Sere «necesitaba» rascarse aquel picor. Se volvió hacia él.

Darién deslizó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá hasta que sus dedos rozaron el de ella. El leve contacto sobresaltó los ya alertados sentidos de Sere.

—Ya sé lo que quiero —susurró él con voz grave.

Bien. Ella también.

—Pon tu precio.

La distancia entre ellos se redujo mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, movidos por una atracción que Sere no deseaba en especial, pero que no parecía poder controlar.

Darién le acarició con delicadeza el cuello. Ella se estremeció.

—Quiero que me digas lo que he oído durante la cena.

Sere creía estar tan segura de lo que le iba a pedir que no creyó haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que vuelvas a hacerme esa invitación para bailar —Darién deslizó un dedo por los labios de Sere—. Quiero ver tu rostro y sentir mi nombre contra tus labios cuando lo digas.

Ella lamió instintivamente el dedo de Darién con la punta de su lengua. Él se estremeció en respuesta.

—Dilo. Ahora —la animó con voz ronca.

—Darién, ¿qué te parece si practicamos un poco el baile de colchón? —Sere no se sintió ridicula tras pronunciar la invitación. Se sintió femenina y sexualmente deseable, sobre todo al ver cómo se oscurecía la mirada de Darién.

Capturó su dedo y lo tomó en su boca para saborearlo y sentir su textura. El cerró los ojos y gimió.

—Cariño, me estás matando.

Aún no había visto nada. Sere liberó su dedo con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Y yo que quería hacerlo bien...

Un suave llanto seguido de la voz de Usagi a través del monitor que Darién tenía en la mesa los interrumpió.

—¿Señor Darién? Señor Darién, no me encuentro bien…

Darién saltó del sofá, salió corriendo del cuarto de estar y subió las escaleras de dos en dos; Sere lo siguió pisándole los talones.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto de Usagi, la niña alargó los brazos hacia ella. Sere se sentó en la cama y la tomó en su regazo.

Darién se sentó junto a ellas y pasó una mano por el pelo de Usagi.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

—Mi estómago no se siente bien.

—¿Necesitas ir al baño? —preguntó Sere, que nunca había tenido que tratar con los niños cuando se sentían mal.

—No sé.

Ante la duda, al baño. Sere se levantó con Usagi en brazos.

—Yo la llevo si pesa demasiado —ofreció Darién.

Antes de que Sere pudiera responder, Helios apareció en el umbral con las manos apoyadas en el estómago.

—No me siento muy bien.

Sere y Darién se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Usagi. El reconocimiento del desastre que se avecinaba concluyó abruptamente cuando Usagi derramó el contenido de su estómago sobre la parte delantera de la camisa de Sere.

—Gripe estomacal. Hay una pequeña epidemia. La buena noticia es que después de un par de días malos estarán como nuevos —el doctor les dedicó una mirada de ánimo.

Sere estrechó a Selene entre su brazos y miró a Darién.

—¿Esas son las buenas noticias? —preguntó—. Adelante, denos las malas.

El doctor Tomoe hizo una mueca.

—Desafortunadamente, es muy contagiosa. Lo más probable es que Helios se haya contagiado en el colegio. Yo sugeriría una mini cuarentena. Es probable que usted y el señor Shields también caigan con la gripe, porque ya han estado en contacto con los niños, pero podrían prevenir que les sucediera lo mismo a otros miembros de la familia. Es una gripe especialmente dura para los mayores y los pequeños.

Selene gimió contra el pecho de Sere mientras Usagi permanecía lánguidamente tumbada sobre el regazo de Darién. Helios estaba apoyado contra el costado de este. La preocupación por Zirconia oscureció la mirada de Sere.

—No te preocupes —dijo Darién—. Enviaremos a Zirconia a casa. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Sere se irguió un poco, como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer con los niños? —preguntó al doctor Tomoe.

—Denles agua con limón y un poco de sal y que estén cómodos. Serán dos días largos, pero pasarán pronto.

—Incluso yo puedo enfrentarme a eso —dijo Sere, y sonrió.

Era una buena compañera. Una buena jugadora con la que contar en el equipo de uno.

Por desgracia, Darién no sabía con certeza en qué equipo estaba.

Darién se dejó caer en el sillón de su cuarto. Estaba muy cansado. Cuidar de los niños y de Sere a la vez que seguía con la investigación había resultado agotador. Por fortuna, no había caído con la gripe.

Marcó el número de teléfono de la casa de Artemis en su móvil. Quería que su jefe supiera que había logrado algunos avances en el caso.

—¿Sí? —ladró Artemis al otro lado de la linea.

—Eres agradable incluso estando en casa, Artemis. Me alegra comprobar que eres tan coherente.

—Espero que tengas alguna noticia que darme y que no hayas llamado solo para charlar, Chiba.

—Hoy he echado un vistazo a los registros financieros de Black mientras la secretaria salía a comer. También he visto su agenda y la de los portes de su empresa. Es indudable que hay una relación entre las tres.

—Eso sería una prueba meramente circunstancial. No podemos basarnos en eso para arrestarlo.

—Si hay algo más, lo encontraré.

—¿Qué tal están los niños? ¿Han vuelto a atarte últimamente los pequeños diablillos?

—La verdad es que los niños son estupendos. No entiendo qué pasó con las demás niñeras. Son solo traviesos, como todos los niños.

—¡Vaya! No me digas que tenemos un nuevo recluta para la Brigada de los Papas, Chiba —Darién nunca había escuchado a Artemis en un tono tan cordial. El mero hecho de que le gustaran los hijos de Black no significaba que estuviera pensando en unirse a la Brigada de los Papas—. Pero supongo que antes tendremos que encontrar una voluntaria para la Brigada de las Esposas —continuó Artemis—. Si vas a hacerlo, Chiba, hazlo bien —niños, matrimonio... Ambas proposiciones daban miedo.

Y aún más miedo le daba a Darién la rapidez con que surgía en su mente el rostro de Sere. Desesperado, trató de borrarla con la de Beryl. La secretaria tenía aquellos grandes... ojos. Pero a pesar de lo testaruda, enervante, entretenida y cautivadora que era, Sere se negaba a abandonar su mente.

Si ya estaba tan liado a causa de Sere y su familia, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si estuviera casado y tuviera hijos.

—Eso no va a suceder, Artemis.

—Deberías ir pensando en buscarte una chica agradable y en sentar la cabeza. Podría presentarte a mi sobrina Rei.

Artemis ofreciendo consejos paternales era una cosa. Pero Artemis ofreciendo a su sobrina para una cita a ciegas conjuraba imágenes terribles. Darién tenía que dar por concluida aquella conversación como fuera.

—Creo que oigo llorar a uno de los niños.

—Los míos están todos en la cama y dormidos, así que Luna y yo vamos a pasar un rato juntos. El más pequeño acaba de empezar a ir al jardín de infancia y mi mujer lo echa de menos. Un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer para mantener a su esposa contenta, ¿verdad, Chiba?

—Eh... sí, claro. Hablamos luego, Artemis.

—Haré que Luna averigüe el teléfono de Rei para que puedas llamarla.

—Muy bien.

Tal vez la llamaría cuando el infierno se congelara.

Sere colgó el teléfono, disgustada. Llevaba toda la mañana tratando de ponerse en contacto con Diamante y Mina sin ningún éxito, de manera que decidió acercarse al despacho de Diamante. Tal vez Beryl había tenido noticias de ellos. Y aunque no fuera así, el aire fresco y el ejercicio le sentarían bien.

En la cocina se encontró con la señora Kino. Sere se alegró de ver su agradable rostro después de haber pasado dos días encerrada en su dormitorio a causa de la gripe.

—¿Se siente mejor, querida? —preguntó la señora Kino mientras removía con diligencia una sopa en el fuego.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —aunque Darién se había ocupado de toda la vajilla sucia en un intento por minimizar la propagación de los gérmenes, la señora Kino había mantenido un surtido constante de caldo y galletas saladas para los enfermos. Sere esperaba que no se le hubiera contagiado la gripe—. Y usted no se siente mal, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias a Dios. Estoy sana como un caballo. Y ahora que se siente mejor, ¿piensa volver a su casa? —preguntó la cocinera sin apartar la mirada de la sopa.

—Oh, no. Creo que nos quedaremos hasta que vuelvan Mina y Diamante —o hasta que Sere averiguara quién estaba husmeando en el despacho de su cuñado.

—Solo lo preguntaba por saber cuánta comida iba a tener que preparar. Estoy segura de que a los niños les encantará que se quede.

Sere asintió mientras abría la puerta trasera.

—Es muy agradable pasar unos días con ellos.

—Uno no sabe cuánto significa la familia hasta que se queda sin ella —la señora Kino puntuó sus palabras con un pesado suspiro.

Sere salió de la cocina sin querer meterse en los asuntos de la cocinera. Pensó que en realidad apenas sabía nada sobre ella. Al parecer, no debía quedarle mucha familia y la echaba de menos. Sintió lástima por ella.

Pero era difícil sentir melancolía bajo los rayos del sol en el patio trasero. Sere cerró los ojos y se detuvo un momento con el rostro alzado hacia lo alto para absorber su calidez.

En la quietud del momento, la voz de Beryl llegó hasta ella a través de la ventana abierta del despacho.

—Asegúrate de aparcar en la calle y reunirte aquí conmigo mañana a medianoche —la secretaria hizo una pausa—. Sí, tengo una llave y es segura. Nos servirá para entrar en el despacho. Tú asegúrate de utilizar la entrada de la calle. Adiós.

Sere desanduvo con sigilo el camino andado. Ya no importaba si Beryl había tenido noticias de Diamante y Mina o no. Era mucho más importante averiguar con quién se iba a reunir al día siguiente en el despacho de Diamante... y por qué.

—¿Rei? Hola. Soy Darién Chiba —Darién suspiró de alivio al comprobar que estaba en casa—. Tu tío Artemis me ha dado tu número. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría comer algo e ir al cine.

—Hola. Tío Artemis mencionó que tal vez llamarías. No soy muy aficionada al cine, pero me encantaría ir a comer —la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba como una versión femenina de Artemis. Dadas las circunstancias, a Darién ni siquiera le importaba que se pareciera a él.

—¿Qué tal esta noche?

—Sé que se supone que una chica no debería aceptar una primera cita el mismo día que se la proponen... —aquello era nuevo para Darién—... pero estoy disponible. —Estupendo. ¿Qué te parece si paso a recogerte a las siete? —Darién anotó las señas—. Nos vemos entonces.

Colgó y se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

El infierno no se había helado. Oh, no. Era mucho peor que eso. Había tenido unos sueños espantosos toda la noche. Sere Tsukino vestida con un traje de novia y haciéndole avanzar por el pasillo de una gran iglesia. Sere sosteniendo un bebé y mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Sere, él y tres niños en un monovolumen dirigiéndose hacia Disney World cantando una canción infantil.

Algo le estaba pasando y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.


	9. CAPITULO 7

_**Hola disculpen el erro, y gracias a todas me alegra que la historia les haya gustado…Saludos.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Zirconia se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá.

Sere se apoyó contra el respaldo.

—Bien. Mucho mejor. Es increíble cómo se siente uno enfermo un día y al siguiente está en plena forma.

—¿Los niños están en la cama?

La alineación inicial del equipo apareció en pantalla.

—Sí. Estaban agotados. Después de dos días en la cama, hoy han jugado mucho.

—Darién tiene suerte de no haber caído con la gripe.

—Sí —Sere miró la pantalla, reacia a hablar sobre Darién. Se negaba a admitir que le irritaba que no estuviera allí, viendo el partido con ella. Incluso Zirconia podía captar el mensaje.

Pero no lo captó.

—Desde luego, os ha cuidado muy bien a tí y a los niños mientras habéis estado enfermos.

—Sí —había cuidado muy bien a los niños. También había sido maravilloso con ella. Solícito. Cariñoso. Tierno. Y había decidido saltarse el partido. Bien. No lo echaba de menos. No. Eso habría sido casi ridículo. Y Sere Tsukino nunca hacía el ridículo.

—¿Dónde está? —Zirconia miró a su alrededor, como si acabara de notar su ausencia. No engañó a Sere ni un segundo.

—Se ha tomado la noche libre.

—¿Qué?

—Tiempo libre. Tiene derecho a su tiempo libre, Zirconia.

—¿Y qué está haciendo? —Zirconia sacó una lima de su bolso y empezó a limarse una uña.

—Creo que esta noche tenía una cita.

Zirconia entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te ha dicho él que tenía una cita?

—Sí. Una cita a ciegas. Quería que supiera que esta noche no iba a quedarse a ver el partido. ¿No te parece considerado por su parte? —Sere se sorprendió al comprobar que la voz le temblaba un poco. Debía tratarse de un efecto residual de la gripe.

Zirconia guardó la lima y se levantó.

—Alégrate, Serena. Son buenas noticias. Has conseguido que el chico huya asustado.

—No lo capto —¿de qué habrían servido las evasivas? Ella sabía muy poco sobre lo que hacía reaccionar a los hombres, pero Zirconia podría haber escrito un libro al respecto.

—Es sencillo. Si Darién no hubiera mencionado su cita habría significado que le daba lo mismo que lo supieras o no. Pero el hecho de que te lo haya dicho significa que está preocupado. Y ha salido corriendo asustado porque está preocupado.

Sere se masajeó las sienes.

—De acuerdo —dijo, pero seguía sin entender.

—Esta noche hay un torneo especial de bingo. Llegaré tarde. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me marche?

—No, gracias. Tengo el monitor para los niños, agua, palomitas y béisbol —y su propia compañía, que siempre había resultado suficiente en el pasado. Sere se obligó a sonreír—. Que lo pases bien.

—Espero que tú también —Zirconia le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto de estar.

Sere decidió apartar a Darién de su cabeza durante el resto del partido. Sin embargo, le dedicó un último pensamiento.

Esperaba que lo pasara realmente mal esa noche.

Darién cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se golpeó la pierna con la revista que llevaba doblada en la mano derecha. Que noche tan lamentable. Oyó la televisión. Con un poco de suerte, el partido aún no habría acabado y Sere estaría viéndolo.

Entró en el cuarto de estar. Sere se había tumbado en el sofá.

Sere no lo saludó.

—Un partido largo, ¿no? —Darién trasladó su peso de un pie a otro, pero ella no se movió para dejarle sitio.

—Sí. Una cita corta, ¿no?

El tono de Sere hizo pensar a Darién en un congelador.

—Un desastre. ¿Te importa si me siento?

—Adelante —Sere permaneció donde estaba y miró significativamente uno de los sillones.

Darién ocupó un brazo del sofá y decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que lo estaba ignorando. Vio que tenía ojeras.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Han dado la lata los crios esta noche? Estás un poco pálida.

—¿Has venido a casa corriendo para decirme que tengo mal aspecto?

Darién sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Ni siquiera estaba encadenado a una bola de hierro y ya se sentía como un marido que hubiera estado de correría.

—Solo hemos ido a cenar. Luego la he llevado a casa. Ni siquiera hemos tomado postre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era una chica demasiado fea? ¿O aburrida? ¿Te daba vergüenza que te vieran con ella? —Sere se irguió e hizo una pausa en su diatriba para respirar.

Darién aprovechó la circunstancia para trasladar el instrumento de tortura a la mesa de café y ocupar su asiento habitual.

—¿Qué tenía tan terrible la chica? —preguntó Sere.

Darién dejó la revista que sostenía en la mesa y señaló la portada con un dedo. Una preciosa morena aparecía en portada.

—Rei Hino. Mi cita de esta noche.

Sere miró de la foto de Rei a él y de vuelta a la revista. Era una suerte que ya hubieran dejado claro que Darién no era gay. De lo contrario, ella hubiera vuelto a sacar el tema.

—¿No te has quedado a tomar el postre con «esa» mujer? ¿Y puede saberse qué tiene de malo?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Es estupenda. Entretenida. Muy atractiva. Lista —con cada calificativo la boca de Sere se fue tensando—. Pero... yo quería volver a ver el partido. Ella no es aficionada al béisbol.

Sere desfrunció el ceño al instante. La tensión de sus hombros desapareció como por ensalmo.

—¿Voy a por más palomitas y un par de botellas de cerveza? —sugirió él.

—De acuerdo.

Darién no necesitó que lo alentaran más. Fue a la cocina y volvió en tiempo record.

Entregó a Sere una botella abierta. Ella no bebió de inmediato, sino que prestó atención al partido. Mientras lo hacía, deslizó los dedos con lentitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el largo cuello de la botella. Darién se endureció como si lo estuviera tocando a él.

Sere se cubrió la boca con la mano para bostezar.

—Discúlpame. Si no sucede algo pronto, puede que no sea capaz de permanecer despierta durante todo el juego.

Ella podía quedarse dormida, pero si no dejaba de acariciar la maldita botella, él permanecería despierto toda la noche. El partido. Debía concentrarse en el partido. A fin de cuentas, para eso había vuelto, ¿no?

—¿Ha marcado alguien ya?

—No. Parece que no consiguen sujetar bien las pelotas —Sere dejó de juguetear con la botella para llevársela a los labios. Echó atrás la cabeza y dio un largo trago. Luego suspiró, satisfecha—. Hmm. Qué buena...

Darién apenas podía respirar. Y no podía pensar en absoluto. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo había gravitado hacia determinado punto.

Mientras el comentarista anunciaba un inminente lanzamiento que también acabó en fracaso, Sere terminó su cerveza y se levantó.

—Voy a por un vaso de agua. ¿Te apetece algo?

Aquella sí que era una pregunta cargada. Darién se preguntó cómo podía estar ante él con aquella expresión tan seria en sus ojos celestes y no saber el efecto que le producía.

Sere debió captar en su mirada lo que realmente le apetecía.

—De la cocina. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina? —preguntó, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Un instante después su pie tropezó con la pata de la mesa y cayó de espaldas sobre Darién. El recipiente que sostenía en la mano volcó y una lluvia de palomitas se derramó sobre ellos. Una de sus piernas quedó encajada entre las de Darién, y el trasero firmemente apoyado en su entrepierna.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Solo un poco retorcida —se movió sobre él—. Y tu botella de cerveza se me está clavando en... —deslizó la mano bajo su trasero con intención de apartarla.

Darién detuvo rápidamente su mano.

—Eso no es una botella, querida. Y me alegro mucho de que no se haya roto.

—Oh —aquella simple palabra fue muy reveladora. Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, Sere se movió sobre él. Algunas palomitas habían caído entre la piel de su cuello y de su hombro.

En el fondo de su mente, Darién sabía que había varios motivos por los que no debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no lograba recordarlas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y tomó con la boca una palomita del cuello de Sere. Luego pasó la lengua por la mancha de mantequilla que había quedado en su piel. Sabía a sal y a mujer.

—Esa ha sido la mejor palomita que he comido en mi vida.

Sere se deslizó de su regazo y se puso de rodillas frente a él para mirarlo. Su pelo caía revuelto sobre sus hombros. En sus ojos destellaba un fuego que Darién había despertado.

—Sé que hay un motivo por el que no debería hacer esto... —dijo, en un tono ronco y más grave de lo habitual—... pero ahora mismo no logro recordarlo.

Al parecer, la química que había entre ellos también había acabado con su memoria.

—Yo tampoco.

Sere se inclinó hacia él con los labios entreabiertos. Su pelo acarició la mandíbula de Darién mientras acercaba el rostro hacia el cuello de su camisa, lleno de palomitas. Él aguardó expectante a que se produjera el contacto.

Increíble. La cálida boca de Sere acarició su pecho mientras comía las palomitas. Luego alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Jadeaba ligeramente.

—Lo que más me gusta es la mantequilla y la sal —susurró.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y deslizó la lengua por la sensibilizada piel del pecho de Darién. Lo lamió como si fuera un gatito dándose un festín de crema. Con cada lametón, Darién se ponía más y más duro. Alzó una mano, la deslizó por el muslo de Sere y luego la introdujo bajo sus pantalones cortos para acariciar la redondez de su magnífico trasero.

La intensidad de su deseo lo conmocionó. Quería penetrarla, invadir su cuerpo hasta colmarlo. No podía decirle quién era ni por qué estaba allí, pero podía ser sincero respecto a otra cosa. Tiró de ella para que se sentara a horcajadas en su regazo. Se movió de forma insinuante y ella dejó escapar un gritito ahogado al sentir su erección.

—No me he saltado el postre con Rei a causa del partido —dijo, a la vez que deslizaba una mano bajo la camiseta de Sere y exploraba su satinada espalda. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza entre sus pechos—. He vuelto porque ella no eras tú.

Sere acarició su pelo.

—Yo podría haberte aclarado eso antes de que te marcharas. Normalmente hay muy pocas posibilidades de confundirme con una modelo.

Darién apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

—En ningún momento he deseado tocarla como te estoy tocando a ti —el calor de la piel de Sere vibró bajo sus dedos. Empezó a trazar círculos con los pulgares sobre la parte inferior de su sujetador—. No quería descubrir cómo sabía, ni memorizar su aroma—No buscaba un rápido revolcón, ni una simple liberación de la necesidad sexual que lo atenazaba. Eso podría haberlo obtenido con Rei Hino. Había recibido con toda claridad el mensaje que ella le había transmitido bajo la mesa, apoyando la mano sobre su muslo. Rei habría supuesto menos complicaciones y, sin duda, habría pasado un buen rato con ella. Pero él deseaba a Sere. Aquello podría resultar complicado, e incluso poco ético. Había reconocido la caja de Pandora, pero estaba deseando abrirla.

Retiró las manos de la cintura de Sere y las cruzó sobre su estómago.

—He vuelto porque es a ti a quien deseo.

Una seductora sonrisa curvó los labios de Sere.

—Zirconia va a estar fuera toda la noche... o, al menos, gran parte de ella —Sere se levantó del regazo de Darién y se puso en pie frente a él. Tomó el monitor de la mesa—. Los niños están dormidos.

—¿Tu cuarto o el mío?

—Ninguno.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya verás —Sere avanzó hacia la puerta.

Darién se puso en pie con intención de seguirla, pero se quedó petrificado en el sitio contemplando el balanceo de sus caderas. Sere se volvió en el umbral y alargó la mano hacia él.

—¿Vienes o no?

¡Desde luego que iba! Darién trató de avanzar con naturalidad, pero caminar en su estado suponía todo un reto. Ella rió, dando a entender que sabía el aprieto en que se encontraba. Él sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia sus tensos pantalones. Si Sere era el premio, estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse para conseguirlo.

Sere condujo a Darién por el sendero del jardín. Llevaba un edredón bajo un brazo y en una mano el monitor. Con la otra sostenía la de Darién.

Reservar unas vacaciones en Jamaica era lo más que se había acercado nunca Sere a un acto impulsivo. La palabra «audacia» no estaba en su vocabulario. De manera que si iba a descubrirla en aquellos momentos, lo haría a lo grande. Aquella no era la verdadera Sere Tsukino, sino la fantasía que había buscado.

Ninguno de los dos habló. La calidez de la noche sureña los envolvía. Un coro de grillos y el ocasional croar de una rana de San Antonio les ofrecían una serenata. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y una luna creciente asomaba por un costado.

El sendero acababa en una glorieta rodeada de robles. Subieron los dos peldaños que llevaban a la aislada glorieta y entraron en su mundo de fantasía.

Darién tomó el monitor de la mano de Sere y lo dejó junto a la entrada. Ella extendió el edredón sobre el suelo de tablones. Luego se irguió y se volvió hacia él, más sensualmente consciente de sí misma de lo que nunca lo había estado.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero? —Darién se apoyó contra uno de los árboles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Sere rió con suavidad.

—Creo que tengo una idea bastante clara.

Él sonrió.

—Quiero verte desnuda. Quiero ver cómo te quitas cada prenda de ropa hasta que solo quedes tú. ¿Vas a desvestirte para mí?

Su voz acarició a Sere como una ola, y sus palabras la excitaron y alentaron más de lo que habría podido imaginar.

Se quitó las sandalias. Luego tomó el borde de su camiseta, se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo. Moviéndose con lenta languidez, desabrochó sus pantalones cortos y dejó que se deslizaran hasta sus pies. Permaneció sobre el montón de ropa, vestida tan solo con un sujetador de encaje y las braguitas.

—Adelante, Sere. Quítate el resto —dijo él, tenso.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero yo, Darién —preguntó ella mientras alzaba las manos hacia el cierre delantero del sujetador.

—Dímelo. Dime lo que quieres.

Sere soltó el cierre y retiró el sujetador de sus pechos.

—Quiero llegar a conocer íntimamente ese dragón que tienes en el estómago —introdujo los pulgares en la cintura de sus braguitas y se las quitó. Luego permaneció desnuda ante Darién.

Necesidades no saciadas y un deseo casi salvaje palpitó entre ellos. Darién se apartó del árbol y caminó hacia ella.

—Eres perfecta, nena.

Un intenso deseo se agitó en el vientre de Sere ante la veneración con que la estaba mirando.

—Ahora te toca a ti. Desnúdate para mí.

Darién se quitó los zapatos, la camisa, los pantalones y los calzoncillos con sensual deliberación, haciendo una pausa para sacar un paquetito de su cartera que arrojó sobre el edredón. Era magnífico; hombros anchos, pecho peludo pero sin exceso, el dragón oculto en su vientre, caderas esbeltas, muslos poderosos... y un asombroso despliegue de virilidad. Los muslos de Sere se tensaron y sus pezones se endurecieron de anticipación.

Una necesidad apremiante sustituyó a la languidez cuando se reunieron. Sus lenguas se unieron en una anhelante danza mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos se fundían en un abrazo. Darién tomó a Sere por las nalgas y la alzó contra su erección. Ella se aferró a la amplia extensión de sus hombros y disfrutó de los poderosos músculos que se movían bajo sus manos.

Sin decir nada, se tumbaron sobre el edredón. Con manos temblorosas, Darién abrió el paquetito y se puso el preservativo. Luego se tumbó de espaldas. Sere se colocó sobre él y, con las manos de Darién apoyadas sobre sus caderas, dejó que la guiara hasta envolverlo en los tensos pliegues de su cuerpo.

Casi logró que se volviera loca de deseo mientras le hacía subir y bajar sobre él, alentándola a alcanzar la culminación. Sintió que su cuerpo cabalgaba sobre oleadas más y más intensas de placer y, cuando creía que no iba a poder soportar más aquella dulce tortura, alcanzó la cima en una explosión de placer que abrasó su alma.

Darién respondió al grito que escapó de la garganta de Sere con el suyo, como sí hubiera esperado a que ella encontrara su satisfacción antes de buscar la suya.

Saciada, satisfecha, Sere se tumbó sobre él. Darién giró hasta ponerse de costado y la arrastró consigo. La cadencia de los latidos de su corazón bajo el oído de Sere hizo que esta entrara en un profundo estado de relajación. Mientras se quedaba dormida entres sus brazos, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber regresado por fin a su verdadero hogar.

Darién apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de la frente de Sere y la miró dormir. ¿No se suponía que era el hombre el que se quedaba dormido después de hacer el amor? Sonrió en la oscuridad. Pero no; su Sere también tenía que ganarle en eso.

¿Su Sere? ¿Lo era? En el más absoluto sentido de la palabra, lo había sido. Darién nunca se había sentido más unido a otro ser humano. Nunca había experimentado la conexión emocional que sentía con aquella mujer.

Reprimió el impulso de acariciar sus pechos y sus rosadas cimas. El mero pensamiento hizo que volviera a endurecerse, pero temía que su ego no pudiera superar que Sere permaneciera dormida mientras la acariciaba. Y, cómo sabía por experiencia, cuando Sere se dormía no había forma de despertarla.

Se levantó, se vistió y sujetó el monitor a su cinturón. Luego recogió las ropas de Sere y las colocó sobre ella antes de alzarla en el edredón. Se tambaleó un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras de la glorieta.

—Nena, vas a tener que empezar a quedarte dormida donde vayas a dormir, porque no puedo seguir llevándote de un lado a otro.

En respuesta, Sere se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Darién sonrió a la vez que inspeccionaba automáticamente la parte trasera de la casa. Centró su atención en el despacho de Black. La luz verde del monitor del ordenador brillaba tras la cortina corrida. Una silueta se movió ante esta.

Había alguien en el despacho. En cuanto se dejara a Sere, iría a ocuparse de su caso.


	10. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo 8

—¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Chiba? —preguntó Artemis.

—Que a las doce y cinco de la madrugada había alguien en el despacho de Black, utilizando el ordenador. Vi su silueta a través de la ventana.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—Creo que era una mujer.

—¿Qué me dices de la joven entrometida y de la vieja?

Darién pensó que Sere y Zirconia se comerían crudo a Artemis si le oían referirse a ellas en esos términos.

—La cuñada de Black estaba dormida, y la abuela había salido a jugar al bingo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente.

—Tal vez no fueran ellas, pero podrían estar trabajando con alguna otra persona. ¿Dónde creerían que estabas?

—Quien fuera, probablemente sabría que había salido. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la cuñada de Black se pegó un golpe en la cabeza estando en el despacho? La puerta le dio un empujón al cerrarse y se golpeó contra el borde del escritorio. Después de lo sucedido anoche pienso que alguien la empujó porque estaba a punto de ver algo que se suponía que no debía ver. Creo que hay alguien más trabajando con Black —una oleada de rabia recorrió a Darién. Si su teoría resultaba cierta y lograba echarle el guante a quien había hecho daño a Sere...

—¿Quién crees que estaba en el despacho? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y cómo lograron entrar sin que te enteraras, Ace Ventura?

—Hay dos formas de entrar en el despacho de Black; por la casa y por el despacho de su secretaria.

—¿Y la ventana por la que viste a esa persona?

—Tiene rejas de hierro. Después de asegurarme de que todo estaba bien en la casa volví al despacho por el interior. Quien fuera se había esfumado.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué hay alguien husmeando en el despacho de Black mientras él está fuera de la ciudad?

—Supongo que será un socio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el secretismo y las visitas a altas horas de la noche?

—Puede que su socio quiera mantener sus actividades en secreto... o puede que se trate de una traición.

—¿Y qué plan tienes, Chiba?

—Parece que el socio de Black prefiere llegar hacia medianoche, de manera que voy a mantener vigilado el despacho antes de esa hora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se presentará?

—Tengo un presentimiento. Black solo va a estar fuera otros dos días.

—Espero que tengas razón. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Chiba. ¿Necesitas refuerzos para esta noche?

—Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Sere permaneció muy quieta en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Había tenido un sueño increíblemente erótico. En él, Darién había sido el amante perfecto. Trató de volver a dormirse para recuperar aquella maravillosa fantasía.

El penetrante pitido del despertador destrozó cualquier esperanza de volver a sumergirse en el sueño. Casi lloró de decepción. Normalmente soñaba con problemas de hardware y en conexiones de software. Soñar en conexiones de otro tipo le había producido una intensa satisfacción.

Alargó una mano para apagar el molesto despertador. Al hacerlo notó que los músculos le dolían en sitios en los que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Parpadeó y bajó la mirada hacia esos músculos. Vio con asombro que estaba desnuda. Se encontraba sobre el edredón de su cama en lugar de debajo.

Lo sucedido no había sido un sueño. Había sido real. Sere solía pensar que el sexo estaba sobre valorado, pero después de su experiencia no iba a quedarle más remedio que revisar su opinión. O tal vez había descubierto la diferencia entre tener relaciones sexuales y hacer el amor con alguien con quien conectaba en profundidad...

Un sollozo seguido de varios golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Salió de la cama, se cubrió con el edredón y fue a abrir. Usagi estaba fuera y señalaba con frenesí el descansillo.

—Sálvalo, tía Sere. Tienes que salvarlo...

Sere logró calmar lo suficiente a su sobrina como para deducir que Hermes había escapado de su jaula.

—Ha escapado y Phisto lo está persiguiendo. No dejes que se lo coma, tía Sere.

Sere movió la cabeza, resignada a representar su papel aunque ello supusiera salvar a un roedor que le producía repugnancia. Se vistió en tiempo record y corrió por el pasillo para salvar a Hermes.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde ha ido?

Usagi señaló el dormitorio de Darién.

Sere llamó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. No hubo respuesta. Se volvió hacia la niña.

—¿Dónde está el señor Darién?

—Selene no ha terminado de desayunar y se ha quedado en la cocina con ella —Usagi puntuó sus palabras sorbiendo sonoramente por la nariz.

A Sere no le pareció bien entrar en el dormitorio de Darién sin su permiso.

—Será mejor que esperemos un poco. Estoy segura de que el señor Darién encontrará a Hermes cuando suba con Selene.

Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Phisto lo ha seguido. Phisto se va a comer a Hermes.

Como si el gato estuviera orgulloso de su papel en aquella debacle, maulló desde el interior de la habitación. Usagi esperó. Sere flaqueó. Odiaba a aquella maldita rata, ratón, técnicamente era un ratón, pero adoraba a su sobrina. No podía quedarse allí parada sin hacer nada. Usagi podría acabar teniendo que enfrentarse a años se psicoterapia si el gato se comía a la rata sin que su tía hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Cuadró los hombros. Iba a entrar.

—Ve a por la jaula de Hermes y tráela aquí, Usagi.

Mientras la niña hacía lo que le había dicho, Sere entró en el dormitorio de Darién. Mephisto estaba sentado en lo alto del tocador, mirando atentamente el cajón superior. Este no estaba totalmente cerrado. Sere localizó en su interior los ojitos redondos de Hermes, que se había ocultado bajo unos calcetines.

Tomó al gato en brazos, salió de la habitación y se lo entregó a Usagi a cambio de la jaula del ratón. Mientras la niña reprendía con severidad al gato, ella volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. No quería que aquella maldita rata fuera a refugiarse en algún otro dormitorio. Abrió la jaula y la colocó donde antes había estado el gato. Luego abrió el cajón para atrapar a Hermes. Este se escurrió bajo un montón de calcetines. Sere los apartó a un lado y al hacerlo sus dedos se cerraron en torno a algo metálico. Unas esposas. Al lado de estas había una brillante chapa con las iniciales S.P.D. grabadas junto al nombre Detective Darién Chiba. En el otro extremo del cajón había una pistola.

Sintió unas repentinas náuseas al comprender.

—¿Lo has atrapado, tía? —preguntó Usagi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que acababa de descubrir hizo que Sere perdiera su aprensión. Sin pensárselo dos veces atrapó a Hermes y lo metió en su jaula.

—Oh, sí. Claro que lo he atrapado —ordenó velozmente el cajón. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y vio que la puerta del armario estaba entreabierta. Diría que había encontrado a Hermes allí.

Salió del dormitorio jaula en mano. Usagi la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, emocionada.

—Gracias, tía. Eres la mejor.

Darién apareció en ese momento con Selene sujeta contra su cadera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tía Sere es la mejor del mundo —proclamó Usagi.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. No hay duda de que lo es —el calor de la mirada de Darién recorrió a Sere de arriba a abajo, dando a sus palabras un significado distinto por completo—. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo?

Unos minutos antes Sere habría disfrutado con aquella pequeña broma privada, pero en aquellos momentos le habría gustado abofetear su atractivo y engañoso rostro.

Sonrió con tanta dulzura como pudo.

—Acabo de atrapar una rata.

Darién observó a Sere mientras se servía una segunda taza de café y la primera de Zirconia. Notaba que había algo extraño entre ellos, pero lo cierto era que nunca había experimentado una «mañana después» que incluyera niños, una abuela y mascotas.

Helios entró en la cocina con un cubo cubierto por una tapa ventilada y un par de largas pinzas.

—Tengo que cazar unos insectos para un proyecto científico. ¿Quieres ayudarme, señor Darién?

Selene se puso a dar saltos.

—Yo también quiero cazar insectos —dijo Usagi.

Helios apeló a Darién.

—No quiero que vengan las niñas.

Darién se puso en pie. Sabía que el problema no eran las niñas, si no que Helios quería que le prestara toda su atención.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos todos a cazar insectos y tú eres el jefe de la expedición?

—Yo soy el jefe.

—Tú eres el jefe.

La expresión de Usagi reveló con claridad que estaba a punto de amotinarse.

Darién decidió negociar.

—Es su proyecto, Usagi. Pero tú podrías llevar el bloc de notas.

La niña sonrió y se puso a bailar con su hermana pequeña por la cocina.

—¡Vamos, vamos!

Zirconia tomó a su nieta por el brazo.

—Vamos. Podemos tomar nuestro café en el patio mientras los niños cazan —al ver que Sere se mostraba reacia, tiró de ella hacia la puerta—. Fuera hace una temperatura muy agradable. Además, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste anoche.

Sere emitió un sonido ahogado e indescifrable. Zirconia le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Qué te sucede, chica? ¿Acaso perdió tu equipo el partido?

Darién no se quedó para escuchar el resto. Prefería salir a cazar insectos que aguantar el interrogatorio de Zirconia.

Un rato después, con varios insectos atrapados en el cubo, él y las niñas se tumbaron en la hierba a mirar las formas de las nubes. Helios, el jefe de la cacería, siguió buscando.

—Esa parece un perro con un hueso —Usagi señaló una formación de nubes.

—Es cierto —Darién no tuvo que simular entusiasmo. Aquello era divertido. Nunca había pasado mucho rato con niños, y debía reconocer que eran divertidos—. Mira allí. Hay dos bolas de helado en un cono.

—Mmm. Nam ñam...

Darién sintió una profunda satisfacción mientras la niña lo tomaba de la mano. El perezoso zumbido de los insectos, las risas de los niños, el murmullo de las voces de Sere y Zirconia en el patio... cualquier hombre que pudiera llamar suyo todo aquello podría considerarse afortunado. Pero él no era ese hombre. Una insidiosa voz en su interior le susurró que algún día podría serlo. Con la mujer adecuada.

¿Pero cómo cambiarían las vidas de aquellos encantadores niños si su padre iba a prisión? Odiaba pensar en ello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No era él el criminal. Su trabajo consistía en atrapar a estos y llevarlos ante la justicia. Si Black era culpable, así lo haría.

Selene se aburrió rápidamente del juego con las nubes y caminó hacia la glorieta en la que Sere y Darién habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Darién le dejó hacerlo, seguro de que no podría encontrar nada allí.

Unos momentos después comprendió lo equivocado que estaba.

Selene bajó las escaleras y se puso a bailar por el sendero con unas braguitas de encaje en la cabeza.

Usagi la vio al mismo tiempo que él.

—Mira. Selene es una nube. Selene es una nube.

Darién reprimió una maldición. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto las braguitas de Sere cuando recogió sus ropas?

Helios dejó caer sus pinzas.

—Eso es asqueroso. Llevas unas bragas en la cabeza.

Usagi rompió a reír y su hermanita se unió a ella.

Darién sabía que lo último que debía hacer era mirar hacia Sere y Zirconia. Lo intentó. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Miró a Sere.

Zirconia miró a Sere.

Sere se fue.

Pero no antes de que Darién captara un destello de su expresión. Iba a matarlo por aquello.

—Al parecer, ayer perdiste algo, cariño —Zirconia siguió a Sere a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Más de lo que Zirconia llegaría a saber nunca: sueños, fantasías, confianza, autoestima... Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, ¿qué más daban un par de braguitas?

—Eso parece.

Sere se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio que daba al jardín trasero. Darién y los niños seguían allí. Las braguitas ya no adornaban la cabeza de Selene.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó o voy a tener que sacártelo con sacacorchos? —Zirconia rió, pero Sere no se tomó sus palabras como una fanfarronada. Su abuela era capaz de presionarla hasta conseguir que contarle lo sucedido resultara un auténtico alivio.

No había dejado de pensar ni un momento en todo aquel lío desde que había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Darién. ¿Qué hacía allí un policía de incógnito? ¿Por qué estaba Diamante tan tenso? ¿Quién había estado en el despacho de Diamante el domingo por la noche? ¿Por qué iba a verse Beryl con alguien en el despacho esa noche?

Aún no tenía ninguna respuesta, pero sí un plan. Parte de ese plan incluía conseguir que Zirconia y los niños se fueran de la casa. No pensaba mentirle a su abuela, pero tampoco iba a contarle toda la verdad.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama y se apoyó contra la cabecera. Zirconia se sentó a los pies y miró a su nieta con ojos brillantes.

—Así que intentas bailar la rumba horizontalmente, ¿no?

Sere sintió que se ruborizaba. Una cosa era participar en la rumba horizontal y otra hablar de ello con su abuela... por muy liberal que fuera esta.

—Eh... sí.

Zirconia palmeó la colcha con regocijo.

—Capté desde el principio la química que hay entre vosotros. Es muy poderosa.

Sere sabía que aquel adjetivo no bastaba para describir lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Pero Zirconia tenía razón; había habido química entre Darién y ella desde el principio.

—Diamante y Mina vuelven mañana. ¿Crees que podrías llevarte a los niños a tu casa esta noche? —Sere mantuvo los dedos cruzados para que su abuela no sugiriera que fueran Darién y ella los que se marcharan.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que conocieras al hombre adecuado —Zirconia guiñó un ojo, dispuesta a ayudar y a secundar a su nieta—. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?

—Cuantos antes, mejor —su abuela parecía tan excitada que Sere odió tener que engañarla.

—Dame media hora para preparar el equipaje de los niños y enseguida despejamos la costa —Zirconia se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero volvió enseguida para abrazar a su nieta—. Me alegro tanto, Serena. He estado muy preocupada por ti estos dos últimos años. Temía que nunca llegaras a encontrar la felicidad, pero Darién es un buen hombre.

Sí, claro. Darién era una rata mentirosa de dos caras. Pero aquel no era el momento adecuado para contárselo a Zirconia.


	11. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo 9

Darién lo sentía en sus huesos. Aquel iba a ser su día de suerte. Se despidió de los niños con la mano mientras entraban en el coche con Zirconia. No volverían hasta el día siguiente.

Cerró la puerta principal y al volverse vio a Sere a los pies de la escalera. Casi olvidó respirar cuando vio la invitación que brillaba en sus ojos. Se acercó y ella apoyó una mano contra su pecho. Darién la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la besó en el cuello. Sere sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero logró apartarse.

—Vamos arriba —dijo, y lo tomó de la mano.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haremos —arriba, abajo, en las escaleras... A Darién le daba lo mismo mientras estuviera con ella.

Subieron en silencio. Una vez arriba, Sere lo condujo hasta su dormitorio.

Las cortinas estaban echadas y reinaba una agradable penumbra. La sábanas de la cama estaban delicadamente apartadas a un lado y Sere habían amontonado varias almohadas contra la cabecera. Era evidente que se había molestado en preparar el escenario.

Darién pensó que no había duda de que aquel era su día de suerte.

Sere lo dejó a un lado de la cama y rodeó esta para situarse en el opuesto. Empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

—¿Por qué no te desvistes y nos reunimos en medio? —sugirió con voz ronca.

Darién la miró mientras se quitaba la camiseta. La boca se le secó al ver la protuberancia de sus pezones contra el encaje del sujetador. Se quitó la ropa sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Luego se tumbó de costado en la cama, ya totalmente excitado.

Sere subió al colchón y quedó apoyada en él sobre rodillas y manos.

—¿No vas a quitarte el sujetador y las braguitas? —preguntó Darién, cuya voz sonó tensa incluso a sus propios oídos.

—Todo en su momento —Sere agachó la cabeza, lo besó en la rodilla y fue ascendiendo por su muslo sin apartar los labios de su piel. Darién quiso tocarla, pero ella se liberó de su mano con un juguetón movimiento de las caderas—. Tú relájate y disfruta.

Él obedeció, gustoso. Cuando la lengua de Sere alcanzó su cadera y su hombro rozó su erección, creyó que iba a explotar.

Cerró los ojos y absorbió la sensación de la boca de Sere moviéndose sobre su estómago, sobre su pecho, el roce de sus húmedas braguitas de satén contra su muslo. Cuando lo tomó de las manos y le hizo colocarlas por detrás de la cabeza, uno de los pechos de Sere quedó prácticamente al alcance de sus labios.

De pronto oyó un clic muy familiar, pero tardó un momento en comprender de qué se trataba. Para entonces, el frío acero tenía firmemente sujetas sus manos a la cabecera de la cama.

Incrédulo, trató de liberarse, pero fue inútil.

Estaba esposado a la cama con sus propias esposas.

Sere se irguió y se apartó de él.

—¿Tenías algo que decirme, cariño? —preguntó en tono irónico.

¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y hasta qué punto estaba enfadada?

Una mirada bastó para responder a su última pregunta. Estaba furiosa.

—De acuerdo, soy policía. Suéltame, Sere.

—No hasta qué me digas qué haces aquí simulando ser un niñero.

A pesar de la situación, Darién no pudo evitar pensar en lo preciosa que estaba enfadada y con aquella ropa interior color púrpura.

—Sabes que podría acusarte formalmente por obstruir la labor de investigación de un policía.

—Y tú sabes que podría llamar al 911 y dejar que tus colegas te encontraran desnudo y atado a la cama.

—No serías capaz de hacerlo.

Sere descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Quieres apostar algo?

No. Darién no quería apostar por eso. La mera posibilidad de perder la apuesta hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—Te contaré por qué estoy aquí en cuanto me quites las esposas.

Sere negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Te quitaré las esposas cuando me lo hayas contado.

Darién consideró su situación y sus opciones. Su situación no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba desnudo y esposado a la cama. Sus opciones eran bastante elementales: contarle a Sere lo mínimo para salir de aquella, o dejar que llamara a Kou.

—Alguien está haciendo contrabando con objetos de arte precolombino y vendiéndolos en el mercado negro —observó a Sere con atención para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Sere se puso pálida, y su expresión hizo comprender a Darién que no sabía nada del asunto.

—¿Y tú crees que ese alguien es Diamante?

—Lo siento, pero todas las evidencias apuntan hacia él.

Sere alzó la barbilla.

—Estás equivocado. Diamante no es ningún contrabandista.

—Sé que forma parte de tu familia y que no quieres creerlo, pero todo lo que hemos encontrado indica que lo es.

—En ese caso, puede que no lo hayáis encontrado todo —Sere sabía algo. Darién lo leyó en su rostro—. Había alguien en el despacho de Diamante el domingo por la noche. En la pantalla de su ordenador había una página de contabilidad abierta cuando entré.

—Podría tener un socio.

—También podría tratarse de un enemigo. Creo que alguien trata de jugársela.

—Me gustaría creer eso, pero, ¿de quién se trata? ¿Y por qué? —Darién se había encariñado de la familia de Black más de lo que debería, y no quería destrozarla. Pero era muy incómodo hablar de ello estando esposado.

—¿Por qué no me quitas las esposas?

—¿Por qué iba a fiarme de ti? —preguntó Sere, suspicaz—. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no vas a arrestar a Diamante mañana en cuanto vuelva?

—¿Y por qué iba a fiarme yo de ti? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no vas a poner sobre aviso a Diamante y a Mina?

Sere se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

—Podemos trabajar juntos, Sere. Solo quiero averiguar la verdad. Si estás tan segura de que alguien le está tendiendo una trampa a Diamante, ayúdame a probarlo.

Sere suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que tendremos que confiar el uno en el otro.

Se volvió hacia la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón para sacar la llave. Luego se puso de nuevo de rodillas ante Darién y se inclinó hacia para encajar la llave en la cerradura. Él contempló fascinado cómo se aceleraba el pulso en la base de su cuello. Cerró los ojos ante la tentadora visión de sus pechos cubiertos de encaje púrpura.

—Maldición —murmuró ella mientras su estómago presionaba contra la mejilla de Darién.

Él no sabía cuánto más podría soportar aquello.

—¿Qué haces, Sere?

Ella se irguió aún más en la cama.

—He dejado caer la maldita llave —se estiró y su muslo se acercó tentadoramente a la boca de Darién.

Darién cedió a la tentación. Presionó los labios contra la delicada carne que tenía ante sí. Sere se quedó paralizada y gimió.

—Olvida la llave, Sere —murmuró él mientras frotaba su rostro contra ella y aspiraba su fragancia. Tomó entre los dientes el borde de sus braguitas y tiró de ellas.

—Pero, ¿y la llave? —pregunto ella con voz ronca.

Otro tirón y el delicado encaje que mantenía unidas las braguitas se desgarró.

—Encontraremos la llave más tarde.

Sere se sujetó a la cabecera de la cama y se frotó contra el muslo de Darién.

—¿Qué llave?

Sere siguió a Darién al interior del despacho de Diamante. Habían acordado trabajar juntos, pero no sabía si él quería descubrir la verdad o simplemente acumular suficientes evidencias para acusar a Diamante. Pero no tenían más remedio que fiarse el uno del otro.

—¿Qué buscas exactamente?

Darién hizo una mueca y se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

—Uno o dos objetos de arte precolombino no estarían mal, pero Diamante... —Sere le dio un codazo—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sea quien sea el culpable, no haría algo tan tonto. Ya que estás convencida de que alguien trata de jugársela a tu cuñado, ¿de quién crees que se trata?

Sere se apoyó contra el escritorio.

—Los movimientos de dinero en el libro de contabilidad siempre suceden cuando Diamante está fuera de la ciudad, ¿no? No hay indicios de que la entrada a su despacho haya sido forzada. Los archivos manipulados necesitan una contraseña para poder ser abiertos. Yo diría que todo apunta hacia la señorita Metalia.

—Eso está muy bien, pero en tu razonamiento falta algo.

Sere no quería sacar a relucir el as que se guardaba en la manga: la cita de Beryl en el despacho esa medianoche.

—¿Qué falta?

—El móvil. ¿Por qué iba a querer jugársela a su jefe? Si Diamante va a la cárcel, ella se queda sin trabajo.

—¿Y cuál es el móvil de Diamante?

—El dinero. Es uno de los móviles principales de muchos criminales.

Sere no creía que eso fuera cierto en el caso de su cuñado. No había duda de que el dinero motivaba a Diamante, pero parecía más atraído por el aroma del éxito.

—Has dicho «uno de los móviles». ¿Cuáles son los otros?

—La venganza suele ser otro de ellos. Los hombres en la posición de Black pisan a muchos en su camino a la cima. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?

Sere trató de acordarse de algún empleado insatisfecho, o de algún proveedor irritado, pero no logró pensar en nadie.

—Falta una pieza del rompecabezas —Darién miró a su alrededor con gesto frustrado—. Desafortunadamente, temo que no vamos a encontrarla aquí.

Sere sospechaba que tenía razón. Pero, con un poco de suerte, ella encontraría esa pieza cuando Beryl se presentara allí a media noche.

Sere vaciló hasta el punto de enfadarse consigo misma. Quería ver el partido, pero no quería ver a Darién. Aquel hombre desbarataba por completo su autocontrol. Quería ver el partido y quería ver a Darién. El autocontrol estaba demasiado sobre valorado. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Un poco de falta de oxígeno no podía empeorar aún más las cosas.

¿Dónde estaba la lúcida mujer de negocios que dirigía su propia empresa? Necesitaba recuperarla.

Apartó la almohada y se levantó. Bajaría a ver el partido. Proyectaría una imagen fría, cordial, controlada. Sería ella misma. Deslizó las manos por su vestido de tirantes y decidió no cepillarse el pelo para no dar la impresión de que se había acicalado para ver el partido.

Resuelta, bajó las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de estar. Darién le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Ella reprimió el impulso de devolvérsela. Era una suerte que estuviera al tanto de la situación real; de lo contrario, podría haber creído que la sonrisa de Darién había sido genuina. Se sentó en el extremo del sofá.

Él señaló un recipiente que había entre ellos.

—He preparado unas palomitas y te he traído una cerveza.

Sere tomó la botella que le alcanzaba.

—Gracias —dijo, y prestó atención a la pantalla—. Debería ser un buen partido.

—Sí —Darién se acercó a ella en el sofá y le acarició el pelo con cautela—. Me gusta tu pelo. Está un poco revuelto y muy sexy. Le has hecho algo distinto hoy, ¿no?

Sere endureció su corazón y pensó con la cabeza.

—Sí. No me lo he cepillado.

—Oh. De todos modos me gusta —Darién se acercó un poco más—. Respecto a lo de anoche...

—¿Qué pasa con lo de anoche? —Sere pensó que si Darién se atrevía a calificar de error lo de la noche pasada o lo de esa tarde, no sería responsable de sus actos.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca se me habría ocurrido dejar tus braguitas en la glorieta a propósito. Estaban con el resto de tu ropa cuanto te tomé en brazos. Supongo que las perdí al bajar los escalones, porque eres un poco pesada... —Darién se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Sere.

Normalmente tranquila, Sere se sentía como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle en cualquier momento.

—Solo un poco. En serio.

—Cállate.

—No pretendía...

—Haz el favor de callarte, Darién —Sere miró fijamente la pantalla.

Los segundos fueron pasando con lentitud.

—Pero tengo una solución —dijo Darién—. Una solución que creo que te gustará —su voz adquirió el tono un poco grave y ronco que Sere encontraba tan difícil de resistir. Se movió, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que sintió entre las piernas.

—Una solución presupone un problema. ¿Cuál es el problema que has resuelto?

—El problema está en las braguitas perdidas. La solución, es que no las uses.

El tono de Darién era claramente provocativo. Su sugerencia, muy pícara. Y excitante. Muy excitante. Sere tragó saliva. Debería terminar con aquello de inmediato. Debería levantarse e irse. Debería hacerlo.

Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció pegada al sofá mientras la prenda en cuestión se humedecía cálidamente entre sus piernas. A pesar de quién era y por qué estaba allí, deseaba a Darién. Lo deseaba con intensidad.

Lo miró. Un febril deseo brilló en sus ojos zafiros a la vez que le acariciaba con los dedos la sensible piel del cuello. Sere se arqueó contra su mano como una gatita.

—¿Llevas braguitas ahora? —la ronca voz de Darién resonó por todo el cuerpo de Sere, dejándola temblorosa.

Deslizó la punta de la lengua por sus labios. Los sintió inflamados, excitados...

—Sí —fue incapaz de decir más.

—¿Te las quitarías para mí?—Darién tiró con delicadeza del pelo de Sere hasta hacerle apoyar la cabeza en el sofá. Ella lo miró, jadeante. Sentía que se estaba quemando, y solo él sabía cómo apagar el fuego—. Ahora. ¿Quieres quitártelas ahora, nena?

Sere tiró de la falda de su vestido hasta dejar completamente descubiertos sus muslos. Metió los pulgares bajo el elástico de sus braguitas, alzó las caderas, dobló las piernas y se las quitó.

Con un áspero gemido, Darién capturó su boca y le hizo moverse hasta tenerla tumbada sobre su regazo. Luego deslizó la mano bajo su vestido y comenzó a juguetear y atormentarla con ella. Sus hábiles dedos prometieron el paraíso mientras su dura erección empujaba eróticamente contra la parte trasera de los muslos de Sere. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá y disfrutó de aquella colección de eróticas sensaciones.

El placer se acumuló en su centro y fue creciendo en intensidad. Cerró los ojos mientras una intensa satisfacción le hacía estremecerse. Después, una placentera calma siguió a la tormenta.

Darién contempló el dormido rostro de Sere mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos. Era una mujer increíble. Lista, atrevida, fuerte, sexy... y muy dormilona.

La dejó con cuidado en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas mientras admiraba el contorno de sus esbeltas piernas y las deliciosas curvas de su trasero desnudo.

Besó delicadamente el moretón que aún adornaba su frente. Una oleada de ternura lo recorrió. Desconcertado, se irguió y apartó a un lado aquella emoción.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vez en su habitación, guardó su pistola en la funda, tomó sus esposas y bajó al despacho de Black.

Era un poco pronto, pero no quería más sorpresas esa noche.

Sere parpadeó adormecida mientras miraba el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran las doce menos cuarto. Ah, aún le quedaban varias horas de sueño. Suspiró, satisfecha.

Beryl. Media noche. El despacho de Diamante. Se irguió repentinamente en la cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí...? No importaba. Lo sabía.

Salió de la cama y agitó la cabeza para despejarse. Tenía que darse prisa. Debía estar en el despacho de Diamante antes de que Beryl llegara.

Aquella operación requería una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, no un vestido. Se quitó el vestido. ¡Caray! Se había dejado las braguitas atrás una vez más. No había tiempo para volver a recuperarlas. Sus braguitas tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde.

Se puso otras. No podía seguir haciendo aquello. O las mantenía puestas estando cerca de Darién o, como él había sugerido, dejaba de usarlas por completo.

Sabía cuál de las dos ideas era la más sensata. Pero también sabía cuál era la más divertida.

Una vez vestida, tomó su cámara de vídeo, su rociador de pimienta y su teléfono móvil, que conectó en el modo vibración para que no hiciera ruido. Apartó a un lado sus temores mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que daba al despacho de Diamante. Debía concentrarse. Su familia la necesitaba. Podía hacer aquello.

Marcó el código de la puerta y respiró hondo. Por fortuna, Beryl no había llegado antes de la hora esperada. El despacho estaba a oscuras.

—¿Que diablos haces aquí?

Sere reprimió un chillido al reconocer la voz de Darién. Las cortinas que cubrían la ventana se movieron y Darién se asomó tras ellas.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —susurró Sere, irritada—. Un poco más y te rocío la cara con el pulverizador.

—Y tú tienes suerte de que no te haya disparado. Vuelve arriba antes de fastidiar mi operación de vigilancia.

—Ni hablar. Esta es «mi» operación de vigilancia. Si alguien va a irse eres tú.

—Te estás entrometiendo en un asunto policial.

—Es un asunto que atañe directamente a mi familia.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse seguida de unas voces interrumpió en seco la discusión. Darién trató de arrastrar a Sere tras las cortinas, pero ella se apartó.

—No. Voy a esconderme en la bañera.

Sere había decidido hacía horas que la bañera era el mejor lugar. Si ajustaba las cortinas adecuadamente tendría una visión muy clara del despacho de Diamante en el espejo del baño. Además, no creía que unos criminales concentrados en sus nefandas actividades fueran a tomar una ducha.

—De acuerdo, pero no hagas ruido y ten cuidado —advirtió Darién mientras corrían en direcciones opuestas.

Sere acababa de instalarse en la bañera cuando la puerta se abrió. Comenzó a filmar a través del espejo. Beryl Metalia dejó escapar una risita mientras entraba en el despacho.

—Entra, Jedite. Bienvenido al santuario —Jedite, un joven alto y rubio la siguió.

Beryl encendió una lámpara. Había cambiado su formal traje de trabajo por una mini falda y una camiseta corta de tirantes que dejaba ver su ombligo. El corazón de Sere latió aceleradamente. En cualquier momento, Beryl y su acompañante iban a incriminarse en el caso.

—¿No deberíamos apagar la luz? ¿Y si alguien la ve? No quiero que nos atrapen —Jedite parecía nervioso, como era lógico.

Beryl lo empujó hacia el sillón de cuero de Diamante.

—No te preocupes, semental mío. En la casa solo hay carrozas y bebés. Lo más probable es que ya estén todos dormidos.

¿Carroza? ¿Acababa de llamarla carroza aquella mema? Sere estuvo a punto de fastidiarlo todo por darse el gusto de demostrarle a Beryl lo despierta que estaba a pesar de su avanzada edad.

—No se me habría ocurrido venir aquí si la cuñada del señor Black no me hubiera interrogado al respecto. Entonces me dije, ¿por qué no? —Beryl se sentó en el escritorio de Diamante.

Sere apretó los dientes. De manera que había sido ella la que había puesto aquella idea en la cabeza hueca de Beryl...

—Es un escritorio muy grande —Beryl se apoyó sobre los codos y deslizó los pies por el pecho de Jedite. Este ya no parecía tan nervioso como antes—. ¿Quiere dictarme algo, señor?

Sere estuvo a punto de gruñir en alto. Rogó para que alguien le dijera que lo que temía que estaba a punto de pasar no iba a pasar.

—¿Por qué no se pone cómoda primero, señorita Metalia? —Jedite decidió entrar en el juego.

Beryl echó las manos atrás para soltarse la camiseta. Sus pechos se liberaron. ¡Dios santo! ¡Menudo tamaño! Tal vez había trancado con objetos para pagarse una operación. Sere desconectó la cámara de vídeo y cerró los ojos. Se negaba a mirar. Lanzó un mensaje telepático y hostil a Darién; más valía que él tampoco estuviera mirando.

—Oh, qué dictáfono tan grande tiene, jefe.

Sere apenas logró reprimir una risa. No quería oír aquello. Miró su reloj antes de taparse los oídos con los dedos. Beryl parecía demasiado estúpida como para organizar un plan que implicara a Diamante en una actividad criminal. Por otro lado, existía la posibilidad de que trabajara con alguien. Era posible que Jedite y ella solo quisieran pasar un buen rato antes de ir al grano.

Resignada a permanecer en la bañera, apartó su mente de los apagados sonidos que llegaban del despacho. Últimamente, su vida había adquirido una cualidad carnavalesca. En aquellos momentos debería estar trabajando en un importante proyecto de software para la empresa Newsome y Long en lugar de estar metida en una bañera tratando de no escuchar a Beryl Metalia y a su novio Jedite dándose un revolcón en el escritorio de su cuñado. Debería estar perdiendo peso... pero lo único que estaba perdiendo constantemente eran las braguitas por culpa de un atractivo policía de ojos zafiros que se estaba haciendo pasar por niñero. Había querido pasar una semana de excitación, de ser una mujer distinta a la que era... pero no le había hecho falta irse a Jamaica para conseguirlo. Lo había logrado a raudales allí mismo.

Beryl gritó en la habitación contigua. Iba a tener que buscarse otro trabajo después de aquella noche. Debería intentarlo en el terreno de la ópera; tenía los pulmones y el volumen necesarios.

Sere apartó los dedos de sus oídos para mirar la hora. Habían pasado treinta minutos. ¿Acaso no pensaban terminar nunca? Ya tenía el trasero dormido.

Un prolongado grito final dio por concluido el espectáculo en el despacho. Gracias a Dios. Si Beryl y su novio se marchaban directamente, ella podría escapar de su prisión de porcelana.

—¿Tomamos una ducha antes de irnos, semental mío?

«Di que no, semental. Di que no», rogó Sere mentalmente al resistente Jedite.

—¿Podrías hacer eso que hiciste la semana pasada en tu casa con el jabón? —preguntó Jedite, anhelante.

Sere no quería saber de qué se trataba. Apretó las rodillas contra su pecho, pero no perdió la esperanza. Aún existía la posibilidad de que Beryl sufriera un calambre.

Pero no fue así. La pareja entró en el baño. Beryl introdujo la mano tras la cortina y abrió el grifo. Un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre los pantalones cortos de Sere. La secretaria ajustó la temperatura.

—Me gusta caliente y vaporosa.

No había duda de ello. Sere estuvo a punto de escaldarse. Beryl giró la muñeca y el agua cayó de lleno sobre su cabeza. Pero siguió sin revelar su situación. No perdería la esperanza hasta que la cortina se abriera.

Beryl abrió la cortina.

Sere se levantó. Prefería enfrentarse a la mirada de Beryl que a sus generosos pechos y al enorme dictáfono de Jedite. Ambos se quedaron como si acabaran de ver un fantasma.

Beryl fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Bruja pervertida! —exclamó, rabiosa—. ¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo?

—No, acabo de llegar volando en mi escoba. ¿Me he perdido algo? —Sere podría haber pasado por alto el comentario sobre las «carrozas», pero no lo de «bruja pervertida». Beryl acababa de colmar el vaso de su paciencia. Puso en marcha la cámara de vídeo—. ¿Has dicho «bruja pervertida»? No soy yo la que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales sobre el escritorio de mi jefe. Por cierto, sonríe —Sere agitó la cámara ante el rostro de la horrorizada secretaria—. ¿Quieres mandar un saludo a Diamante y a Mina?


	12. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo 10

—Has estado magnífica, Sere. Y has demostrado una contención admirable. He temido que la tumbaras de un golpe cuando te ha llamado «bruja pervertida» —Darién se apoyó contra la barandilla del descansillo superior.

—Gracias por abandonarme. Creía que me estabas apoyando.

—El único peligro que has corrido ha sido que Beryl y Jedite te hubieran pisoteado cuando han puesto pies en polvorosa —bromeó Darién.

Sere se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba agotada después de tanta tensión, pero antes de reunir la energía necesaria para ir a su dormitorio quería hacerle una pregunta a Darién.

—¿Has mirado mientras Beryl y su semental... ?

Darién soltó una carcajada.

—No. No había nada que ver que me interesara —sus ojos zafiros recorrieron a Sere de arriba a abajo con la intimidad de un amante—. ¿Y tú?

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Había conocido la perfección masculina. Jedite el Semental no era más que un joven inexperto en comparación.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Buena respuesta.

Sere se esforzó por mantenerse despierta contra la pared. Darién la tomó del brazo y la condujo a su dormitorio.

—Métete en la cama, Sere.

Qué gran idea. Sere se sentó en la cama, pero permaneció con los pies en el suelo, pues se sentía incapaz de moverse.

Darién se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones cortos. Luego le hizo tumbarse. Sere apenas notó cómo la arropaba, pero seguro que el leve beso que sintió en los labios solo lo imaginó.

—Más vale que me hayas llamado a casa a estas horas por algún buen motivo —gruñó Artemis—. Sufro de insomnio.

Darién le contó todo lo sucedido, aunque omitió que Sere había descubierto su identidad y que lo había esposado a la cama.

—Entonces, ¿la secretaria y su novio no te han visto?

—No.

—Bien. Sabemos que la secretaria y su novio han pasado por el despacho de su jefe para darse un revolcón sobre el escritorio. ¿Pero qué hacía allí la cuñada de Black?

—Supongo que vigilar. El único momento de verdadero peligro ha surgido cuando la secretaria la ha llamado «bruja pervertida». Deberías haber visto la cara que ha puesto Sere.

—¿Sere?

—La cuñada de Black. El caso es que luego he revisado algunos archivos más. Existe la posibilidad de que alguien esté intentando jugársela a Black —Darién procedió a darle todos los detalles a su jefe.

—Necesito un móvil y un sospechoso, no teorías, Chiba.

—Lo sé. Estoy cerca. Puedo sentirlo.

—Bien. Me alegra saberlo, porque estamos en la cuerda floja —Artemis hizo una pausa—. Espero que no te vaya a pasar lo que a Gallagher con el asunto de la cuñada.

Darién pensó en el policía que había fastidiado una operación por implicarse en una relación con una mujer.

¿Se estaba implicando él en una relación con Sere?

Desde luego. ¿Pero podía confiar en ella? ¿Era seguro hacerlo? Estaba dispuesto a apostar su vida a que sí.

—No, no me va a suceder lo mismo que a Gallagher.

—Bien. Y ahora, cierra el caso.

Una idea que no había dejado de rondar la cabeza de Sere mientras dormía hizo que de repente se irguiera.

Saltó de la cama, se vistió con rapidez y bajó a la cocina, donde Darién se estaba sirviendo un café.

—Sírveme otro a mí y ven al despacho de Beryl —ordenó al pasar junto a él.

Darién la miró, desconcertado por un momento mientras ella marcaba el código para abrir la puerta del pasillo. Enseguida se levantó.

—Mantenla abierta. Estaba a punto de subirte una taza al dormitorio.

Sere se volvió y tomó una de las tazas que Darién sostenía en la mano.

Sonrió y le dio las gracias. Luego caminaron juntos por el pasillo.

—Ayer dijiste que el dinero y la venganza eran las motivaciones principales de los criminales, ¿no?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, ¿quién podría tener mejor motivo para vengarse que un empleado descontento?

Darién miró a Sere con auténtica admiración mientras pasaban al despacho.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Poco después estaban sentados ante el ordenador, revisando los archivos de los empleados de la empresa de Black. Empezaron por las cancelaciones de contratos más recientes.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Sere prácticamente había perdido la esperanza de estar siguiendo una pista correcta, no reconoció el nombre de Rubeus Dorfman, un estibador que había sido despedido y al que habían enviado cinco años a la cárcel por contrabando, pero sí reconoció el nombre de la persona que aparecía en el archivo como su pariente más cercano. Lita Kino.

—¿La señora Kino? —murmuró, incrédula.

Darién asintió mientras tomaba unas notas.

—Eso parece. Sin duda alguna, es un móvil posible.

—Entonces, ¿Diamante queda exculpado? —preguntó Sere, esperanzada.

—Todavía no. De momento todo son meras suposiciones. Tenemos que conseguir pruebas.

Convencida de que lo único que hacía falta para conseguirlas era tiempo, Sere se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—En ese caso, vamos a buscarlas.

Zirconia y los niños llegaron cuando Sere y Darién acababan de salir del despacho.

Usagi y Selene abrazaron a su tía y luego a Darién.

Zirconia guiñó un ojo a su nieta por encima de la cabeza de las niñas.

—¿Has tenido una noche ajetreada?

—Podría decirse algo así —contestó Sere.

Darién miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Helios?

—Mis vecinos, los Marcums, tenían a su nieta Chibiusa en casa. Helios se ha quedado a jugar con ella —contestó Zirconia—. Lo traerán más tarde.

Sere miró a Darién con gesto extrañado al ver que una amplia sonrisa distendía su rostro.

—Supongo que ha decidido despejar la pelota.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada. Es solo una broma de hombres.

Sere se encogió de hombros. Después del asunto de los eructos, prefería no saber de qué estaba hablando.

Las niñas se sentaron a la mesa y Usagi dejó sobre esta la jaula de Hermes. Mephisto apareció y se relamió mirando al ratón. Usagi sacó lápices de colores y papel de su bolsa.

—Vamos a dibujar unas postales para regalárselas a papá y a mamá cuando vengan, ¿verdad, Selene?

Selene asintió y empezó a garabatear de inmediato.

—Yo voy a preparar unas galletas, —anunció Zirconia.

Sere se estremeció al pensar en las habilidades culinarias de su abuela... o, más bien, en la falta de ellas.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? No estarás mareada o algo parecido, ¿no? —preguntó mientras Zirconia reunía los ingredientes para preparar las galletas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no está permitido preparar galletas en esta casa?

—Oh, claro que sí. El problema es quién pretende prepararlas. Que yo sepa, lo más cerca que has estado tú de preparar galletas en tu vida fue un día que guardaste una receta que viste en una revista.

—Tienes la boca muy grande, Serena, y aún eres lo suficientemente joven como para que tu abuela te la lave con jabón si es necesario.

Usagi dejó de colorear.

—Mamá dice que lo que prepara Zirc en la cocina es «pantoso».

—Espantoso —corrigió Sere—. La palabras es «espantoso»... aunque no llega a describir la realidad.

—Adelante, niñas. Divertios un poco a costa de Zirc. Ya veremos quién ríe más cuando Darién y Selene estén comiendo mis galletas.

Sere miró a los mencionados con gesto compasivo.

—Mis condolencias.

Zirconia conectó a la corriente una batidora eléctrica y miró todos los ingredientes que había dejado sobre la encimera con expresión desconcertada.

—Un recipiente —sugirió Sere. Las cosas iban realmente mal si ella tenía que ofrecer consejos en la cocina—. Un recipiente para preparar la mezcla.

Zirconia entró en la despensa resoplando.

Sere casi se tragó los dientes cuando vio entrar a la señora Kino por la puerta trasera. Trató de comportarse con normalidad mientras se preguntaba si estaría frente a la persona que trataba de destrozar a su familia.

—¿Qué hace aquí en domingo, señora Kino? —preguntó.

—Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en condiciones para la llegada de los señores —la cocinera lanzó una severa mirada a los ingredientes culinarios dispersos por la encimera—. Pero veo que ya hay alguien estropeando las cosas. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ya sabe que no permito que nadie ande husmeando en mi cocina —su expresión, habitualmente amable, ya no se lo pareció tanto a Sere.

—¡Voy a preparar unas galletas estupendas! —exclamó Zirconia desde la despensa.

La señora Kino se plantó ante la encimera.

—No en mi cocina.

Sere se situó delante de los niños mientras Darién se acercaba a la puerta trasera.

Zirconia salió en ese momento de la despensa con un recipiente de barro deforme en las manos.

—Déjese de tonterías con lo de «mi cocina», señora Kino. Ni siquiera tiene un cuenco decente para preparar la mezcla.

La cocinera se puso lívida al verla.

—¡Déme eso de inmediato! ¡Es mío!

Zirconia retiró de su alcance el recipiente.

—¿Cómo puede ser suyo si está aquí?

—Solo lo guardo aquí.

—En ese caso, voy a retenerlo para enseñarle a Mina la clase de trastos que guarda en su despensa.

—Así que es suyo, ¿no? —dijo Darién en tono despreocupado.

—Sí, es mío —replicó la señora Kino, e intentó quitárselo a Zirconia, que lo retiró de inmediato—. ¡Démelo!

Darién se acercó a ella.

—Ya que nos ha dicho que el recipiente es suyo, y teniendo en cuenta que se trata de un objeto de arte precolombino que fue robado hace dos semanas, no me queda más remedio que arrestarla por comerciar con mercancías robadas. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio...

Para ser una mujer mayor y bastante gruesa, la señora Kino se movió con sorprendente velocidad. Agarró a Zirconia por el pelo, la situó ante sí a modo de escudo y tomó la batidora.

—¡Apártese! —exclamó a la vez que ponía en marcha la batidora a toda velocidad—. ¡Deje que me marche o le clavo esto en el cuello a la vieja bruja!

Sere sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. La preocupación por su abuela le hizo permanecer quieta. Rogó mentalmente para que Darién se lo tomara con calma. Sabía que podía reducir fácilmente a la señora Kino, pero no quería que Zirconia sufriera ningún mal.

—Tranquilícese —dijo Darién con mucha calma—. Por ese camino no va a conseguir nada, señora Kino.

La cocinera acercó las aspas de la batidora al cuello de Zirconia.

—Sabía que no era un niñero —dijo, rabiosa—. Ni siquiera sabe conjuntar la ropa de los niños.

Darién no apartó la vista de ella.

—Hagamos un trato —sugirió.

—No. Lo que van a hacer usted y Sere es sujetar a las niñas.

Sere miró a su alrededor, frenética. ¿Dónde estaban las niñas? Hasta hacía un momento se encontraban coloreando en la mesa. Las divisó arrastrándose junto a la pared con la jaula de Hermes en ristre. Mephisto acechaba muy cerca.

—Después, los cuatro van a meterse en la despensa —continuó la señora Kino—. Si se portan bien, la abuela se reunirá con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Usagi abrió la puerta de la jaula. El ratón corrió directamente hacia los pies de la cocinera con Mephisto pisándole los talones. La señora Kino dio un grito aterrorizado a la vez que soltaba la batidora y corría hacia la silla más cercana.

—¡Aléjate de mí, rata asquerosa!

Zirconia se ahuecó el pelo.

—Es un ratón, cretina.

Darién sujetó a la señora Kino por la muñeca.

Zirconia miró de Darién a Sere.

—¿Va a contarme alguien qué está pasando aquí?

Selene y Usagi sonrieron triunfantes mientras volvían a guardar a Hermes en su jaula. Luego, Usagi se volvió hacia su bisabuela.

—¿Puedes preparar ahora las galletas, Zirc? Los rescates me dan hambre.

—Supongo que todos querréis saber lo que ha hecho la señora Kino y por qué —dijo Darién.

Todo el mundo se había reunido en el cuarto de estar para recibir algunas respuestas. Mina y Diamante habían llegado mientras un coche patrulla se llevaba a la señora Kino. Artemis Hino, el superior de Darién, había hablado un momento con Diamante para suavizar las cosas. Usagi y Selene estaban en el sofá, sentadas encima de su madre. Diamante caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Zirconia, aún conmocionada por su experiencia como rehén, permanecía callada por una vez.

En el cuarto de estar solo faltaban Hecules Poirot y Sherlock Holmes.

—Hace cuatro años. Hace cuatro años, la empresa de transportes Black despidió y denunció a un estibador por robo. Rubeus Dorfman fue sentenciado a cinco años de prisión —Darién miró a Diamante para ver si sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Diamante negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Es una empresa grande. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Darién continuó.

—Lita Kino es la madre de Rubeus Dorfman. A pesar de las evidencias que lo incriminaban, Dorfman juró que él no había sido. Lita juró vengarse. Preparó un plan para implicar al señor Black en una operación de contrabando de objetos de arte precolombino y esperó hasta que se presentó la oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo. Quería que el señor Black y su familia sufrieran como había sufrido ella. Estuvo a punto de conseguir lo que se proponía, pero lo estropeó todo al caer en la tentación de guardar alguno de los objetos para venderlo. Su juego ha acabado cuando Zirconia ha encontrado el recipiente.

Mina se abanicó con la mano.

—Creo que voy a hiperventilar. Aún no puedo creer que la señora Kino haya hecho algo así. Preparaba un pollo con manzana exquisito.

Diamante palmeó la mano de su esposa y se volvió hacia Darién.

—Decidí ir a Sudamérica porque empecé a sospechar que había algún problema en las sucursales que tenemos allí, pero ha resultado que el problema lo tenía en casa. ¿Y el robo del aeropuerto? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con eso la señora Kino?

—No que nosotros sepamos. No lo ha mencionado, y ha empezado a cantar en cuanto la hemos detenido —Darién sonrió—. No creo en las coincidencias, pero creo que en este caso solo se trata de eso.

—¿Fue ella quien empujó a Sere cuando...entró en el despacho de Diamante? —preguntó Zirconia.

—La oyó entrar y se ocultó tras la puerta. No hay duda de que Sere la sorprendió. Solía esperar a que el señor Black saliera unos días de viaje para entrar en su despacho a altas horas de la noche y modificar sutilmente sus páginas de contabilidad. Es sorprendente la astucia del plan que pergeñó para vengarse. Y no hay duda de que la señorita Tsukino la sorprendió esa noche.

«¿La señorita Tsukino ?» Sere intentó no mostrar su sorpresa al oír que Darién se refería así a ella. ¿El hombre que le había arrancado las braguitas con los dientes estando esposado a la cama ni siquiera podía llamarla Sere? «Bienvenida al mundo real».

—¿Y crees que lo de que mi coche no arrancara la primera vez también fue una coincidencia?

Darién la miró por primera vez desde que había leído sus derechos a la señora Kino. Fue la mirada impersonal de un desconocido, y con ella le rompió el corazón.

—La señora Kino no parecía saber nada al respecto.

Zirconia tosió.

—Puede que yo tuviera algo que ver con lo de tu coche. Pensé que tal vez sería buena idea que pasaras algún tiempo aquí —volvió su mirada hacia Darién en un mensaje no demasiado sutil.

Artemis Hino miró su reloj y se volvió hacia Black.

—Le mantendremos al tanto de lo que vayamos averiguando. Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas por cualquier inconveniente que hayamos podido causarle a usted y a su familia.

Diamante estrechó la mano del sargento.

—Solo estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

Usagi saltó del regazo de su madre y fue a tirar del pantalón de Darién.

—¿Podemos ir a ver nubes, señor Darién?

Selene corrió tras su hermana y se puso a dar saltos en torno a Darién como si fuera un tótem.

Darién parecía conmocionado, parecía que en lugar de invitarlo a jugar lo hubieran abofeteado. Se arrodilló a la altura de las niñas y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Me encantaría pasar un rato mirando las nubes con vosotras, pero tengo que irme.

El dolor que reflejaba su rostro hizo que el corazón de Sere se encogiera.

Usagi no estaba dispuesta a conformarse.

—¿Podemos ir a ver las nubes cuando vuelvas?

Sere captó un destello de humedad en los ojos de Darién.

—¿Recuerdas que te gusta jugar a disfrazarte?

La niña asintió.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que juguemos a eso? Tú puedes ser el príncipe.

—Ese es el problema, corazón. No soy un príncipe ni un niñero. Estaba disfrazado, pero en realidad soy un policía. Solo estaba simulando. Ahora tengo que volver a ser policía.

«Solo estaba simulando». Las palabras de Darién destrozaron cualquier resto de ilusión que pudiera quedarle a Sere. Todos habían pasado aquella semana simulando ser cosas que no eran. Darién tenía razón. Ella había tenido su aventura y había llegado el momento de volver al mundo real.

—Pero yo te quiero mucho —objetó Usagi con la simplicidad de un niño—. No quiero que te vayas.

Selene dejó un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mejilla de Darién.

—Seguro que muy pronto encontraréis una niñera que también os gustará mucho —ni siquiera él sonó convencido.

Usagi perdió la paciencia y dio una patada con el pie contra el suelo.

—No. Te queremos a ti —volvió sus ojitos azules hacia Sere—. La tía no tendrá nadie con quien bailar si te vas.

Darién se irguió como si no pudiera soportar más ruegos. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Puede venir a veros algún día, y vuestra mamá podría llevaros algún día a la comisaría. ¿Os gustaría ver una comisaría de policía?

Las niñas lo miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, por favor, no te vayas, señor Darién. Te queremos mucho mucho —el penoso ruego de Usagi resonó en la sala de estar.

Darién miró a Artemis con expresión pétrea.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, y luego se volvió hacia Diamante—. Pasaré esta tarde a recoger mis cosas y a explicárselo todo a Helios —apenas miró a las niñas—. Adiós, chicas.

Selene y Usagi se aferraron a sus piernas y empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente. Sere quiso hacer lo mismo.

Mina, conmovida por la aflicción de sus hijas, tomó a Usagi en brazos. Zirconia se ocupó de Selene.

Darién salió de la habitación sin mirar a Sere.

Mina trató de consolar a Usagi habiéndole con suavidad y acariciándole la espalda. Selene hipó contra el hombro de Zirconia.

Sere trató de arreglar las cosas. Por ellas. Por sí misma.

—Solo ha estado aquí una semana. Eso no es mucho tiempo. Dales unos días y lo superarán.

Zirconia la miró con tristeza. Sus ojos azules habían perdido su habitulal brillo.

—Una semana. Un día. Un año. El tiempo no importa. Lo quieren, y el amor no se supera, Serena.

Sere leyó algo en los ojos de su abuela, algo que nunca había visto dirigido hacia ella y que casi no reconoció. Decepción.


	13. CAPITULO 11

Capítulo 11

—Son niños y lo superarán. Tú lo superarás. Y también la chica del magnífico trasero. O puede que no.

Darién miró por la ventanilla del coche. No quería habla de las niñas ni de Sere con Artemis. Y tampoco quería oírle comentarios sobre el trasero de Sere.

No había manejado la situación con Sere y las niñas como debería haberlo hecho; en especial con Sere. Había vuelto a su costumbre de alejarse de una mujer antes de que lo hiciera ella. Quería reunirse con su viejo amigo José Cuervo y correrse una buena juerga para olvidar cuanto antes todo lo sucedido. Pero, como ya sabía por experiencia, salir una noche con José significaba enfrentarse a los mismos asuntos al día siguiente... solo que con resaca.

No. Necesitaba sumergirse en el trabajo.

—¿Cuál es mi siguiente caso?

—Voy a darte una semana de descanso, Chiba.

—Preferiría trabajar. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con toda una semana libre?

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Vete al monte, pasea por la playa, ponte en contacto con tu niño interior... No sé. ¿Acaso te parezco una asistente social?

—No. Más bien pareces un policía bajito, gordo, calvo y con mucho mal genio.

Artemis movió un dedo admonitorio en dirección a Darién.

—Por esta vez, y dado tu lamentable estado de enamoramiento, voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, Chiba.

Darién estuvo a punto de negar aquella acusación, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. No quería dar pie a Artemis para que hiciera más comentarios.

—Deja que te cuente una historia —continuó su jefe—. Es la historia de cómo nos conocimos Luna y yo.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo pudo acabar una mujer tan encantadora como Luna con un tipo como tú.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, muchacho. Voy a acabar con tu tristeza. Muy poca gente conoce esta historia. Por aquel entonces yo era un policía novato que patrullaba por el Bronx. Luna era una chica de la calle a la que detuve un día.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto. Habría jurado que Artemis había dicho «chica de la calle» en relación a Luna, una auténtica candidata a ser canonizada.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que empiecen a entrarte moscas, Chiba. Sí, Luna, era una fulana. Una prostituta joven y asustada. Su padre solía golpearla a diario, y también a su madre. De manera que un día decidió escapar, suponiendo que no sería peor hacer la calle que soportar la vida que llevaba en su casa —Artemis hizo una pausa para morder la punta de un puro—. Mi vida cambió desde el momento en que la miré a los ojos por primera vez.

—¿Así que te casaste con ella?

—Sí, pero antes tuve que conseguir que saliera conmigo. Le pedí que saliera a cenar conmigo todos los días durante un mes. Rechazó todas mis invitaciones. Decía que a mí no podía beneficiarme en mi carrera salir con una prostituta, y que a ella tampoco le convenía ser vista con un poli.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste que saliera contigo?

—Compré su tiempo. Tomé todos mis ahorros y se los di. Le dije que con eso esperaba comprar al menos dos meses de su tiempo.

—¿Y lo aceptó?

—Luna es una mujer encantadora, pero no es tonta. Por supuesto que lo aceptó. Y por fin pudo sentarse conmigo a tomar una taza de café. Le pregunté que si pudiera conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera en el mundo, qué elegiría. Con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, contestó que le gustaría tener hijos, un marido, y un hogar acogedor en el que todo el mundo se sintiera a salvo.

—Vaya —los ojos de Darién también brillaron.

—Sí. Lo sé. Algunas mujeres habrían dicho que diamantes, o unas vacaciones maravillosas en las Bermudas, o convertirse en una estrella de Hollywood, pero mi Luna quería una casa llena de bebés y un marido que llegara sobrio a casa todas las noches.

—Y se casó contigo.

—Me llevó un tiempo conseguirlo. Tenía la absurda idea de que no podía ser querida. Suponía que si sus propios padres no la habían querido, nadie podría hacerlo.

Darién sintió una punzada de reconocimiento en su interior. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado él aquello mismo? Sus padres nunca lo habían querido, y por ello mantenía siempre cierto distanciamiento en sus relaciones, para no volver a fallar una vez más en la prueba de su propia capacidad para ser amado. Por eso había dado la espalda a Sere.

Ajeno a la introspección de Darién, Artemis continuó hablando.

—Por fin conseguí convencerla y nos trasladamos aquí para empezar de nuevo. El próximo mes hará veinte años que estamos casados. Supongo que puedo decir que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Puede que Luna tampoco saliera perdiendo en el trato.

—No hace falta que me hagas la pelota, Chiba. Fui yo el que se llevó el premio, y todos lo sabemos.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, Artemis?

—Porque cuando encuentras el premio, lo mejor que puedes hacer es atraparlo y retenerlo.

Sere guardó el último par de pantalones cortos en la bolsa de viaje y cerró la cremallera.

Mina entró en la habitación y se arrojó en la cama.

—Uf. Por fin he conseguido que se acuesten a dormir un rato.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Usagi y Selene habían llorado largo rato tras la marcha de Darién.

—Están agotadas, pero les he dicho que el señor Darién vendría esta tarde. Han accedido a descansar para poder verlo. Es evidente que lo adoran —Mina contempló las puntas de sus uñas—. No hay duda de que es un hombre adorable, ¿no te parece?

—Mmmm —Sere se negaba a entrar en aquella conversación. Empezó a guardar su ordenador portátil.

—No hace falta que te vayas a casa de inmediato porque hayamos venido —dijo Mina—. Ya sabes que puedes quedarte unos días.

—Tengo que presentar un proyecto la semana que viene, y necesito concentrarme seriamente en él. Mi semana de vacaciones ha terminado. Tengo que volver a casa para ponerme en marcha de nuevo —era hora de que la verdadera Sere Tsukino volviera de sus vacaciones.

—Ya que no tenemos niñera ni cocinera, Zirconia va a quedarse unos días a echarme una mano. He estado pensando y creo que voy a relajar un poco las cosas. Puede que no contrate otra niñera, al menos, no de inmediato. Diamante y yo vamos a tener que reducir nuestros compromisos sociales. Creo que nuestros hijos nos necesitan más de lo que pensábamos.

—Y yo creo que es una idea maravillosa —Sere comentó con su hermana los problemas que Helios tenía en el colegio y la solución de los eructos a la que había llegado con Darién.

—Eso me reafirma aún más en mi idea. No quiero que Diamante sea un extraño para sus propios hijos.

—Son unos niños estupendos. Tú y Diamante sois muy afortunados.

Mina miró a Sere pensativamente.

—Tú podrías tener lo mismo. Pero siempre había creído que no lo deseabas.

Sere se encogió de hombros.

—Elegí un camino distinto al tuyo, Mina.

—Pues establece una nueva dirección.

Sere movió la cabeza.

—Somos lo que somos. No es tan fácil.

—Normalmente, las cosas que merecen la pena no lo son.

Darién detuvo el coche frente a la casa. El coche rojo de Sere no estaba. Aún estaba bajando del coche cuando la puerta se abrió y los niños salieron corriendo de la casa. Mina Black los siguió más pausadamente.

—Señor Darién, señor Darién, te hemos echado de menos —Usagi se abrazó a una de sus piernas como si hubieran pasado semanas en lugar de horas desde la última vez que lo había visto. Selene la siguió.

Helios sonrió.

—Mamá dice que eres policía. Dice que todos formábamos parte de una operación secreta. Es estupendo. Realmente estupendo. Espera a que se lo cuente a mis compañeros.

Darién rió ante el entusiasmo del niño. Las niñas casi lo matan esa mañana con sus sollozos y sus ruegos, y estaba preocupado por la reacción de Helios.

—Ahora que ya lo habéis asediado, ¿por qué no dejáis que el señor Darién entre en casa? —preguntó Mina, sonriente.

Tras ver a su ex niñero y comprobar que iba a quedarse un rato, los niños aceptaron dispersarse y ponerse a jugar un rato. Darién siguió a Mina Black al interior de la casa, mirando con disimulo a su alrededor en busca de Sere.

—Sere no está aquí —dijo Mina sin volverse—. Se ha ido esta mañana.

—Oh —¿por qué habría hecho eso?—. Necesito devolverle algo que le pertenece —Darién pensó en las braguitas de la primera noche en la glorieta, que estaban guardadas en el cajón superior de la cómoda de su dormitorio. Tal vez las conservaría.

Mina lo condujo hasta la cocina, en la que reinaba un caos generalizado.

—No soy tan ordenada como la señora Kino. Supongo que la meterán en la cocina de la cárcel. ¿Tendrá que ir a prisión? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo más probable es que pase una temporada en ella. A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que ella quería que le ocurriera a su marido.

—Lo sé. Pero no lo logró, y puedo entender por qué lo hizo. Alguien amenazó a su familia —Mina acercó un plato de galletas ennegrecidas a Darién—. Toma una de las galletas de Zirconia. Pero será mejor que antes te sirva un vaso de leche para que puedas ablandarlas —sirvió un vaso y se lo alcanzó.

Darién tomó una de las supuestas galletas y la sumergió en la leche. Luego le dio un bocado. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Se recuperó y la masticó con valentía. Parecían de goma.

Mina lo miró con gesto compasivo.

—Zirconia nos enseñó a Sere y a mí todo lo que sabemos de cocina. He pensado que debía advertírtelo.

—A mí no se me da demasiado mal —Darién pensó en los manjares que había preparado en aquella misma cocina para los niños. Se imaginó a sí mismo y a Sere preparando juntos un festín para la familia. Le enseñaría todo lo que sabía.

Zirconia entró en ese momento en la cocina y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al verle comiendo una de sus galletas.

—No están mal, ¿verdad?

—Tienen una textura única —contestó Darién con diplomacia.

—No encontrarás nada parecido en las pastelerías.

—De eso estoy seguro.

Mina y Zirconia intercambiaron una mirada misteriosa.

—Como monarca de nuestra... —empezó Mina.

—Matriaca, querida —interrumpió Zirconia—. Matriarca.

—Ah, sí. Como matriarca de nuestra familia, mi abuela tiene una pregunta que hacerte.

Zirconia se irguió señorialmente antes de preguntar:

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones respecto a Sere?

Darién pensó en lo que le había contado Artemis. Sabía a qué se refería cuando le había dicho que no había sido el mismo desde la primera vez que vio a Luna.

—Cuando miras por primera vez sus ojos parecen marrones —dijo—. Pero si miras con más detenimiento, ves que su color es más parecido al del cielo durante el atardecer.

Dos pares de expectantes ojos azules lo miraron con atención.

El mensaje de Artemis tenía dos partes. Primero uno debía comprender que tenía un premio ante los ojos. Después había que conquistarlo. Él ya se había dado cuenta de lo primero.

—Sere es un premio.

Zirconia asintió.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, y está muy bien que te hayas dado cuenta. Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? Necesitas un plan.

Darién rió.

—Ya sabéis cómo se enfadaría si supiera que estamos aquí sentados hablando de ella —casi pudo ver sus ojos echando chispas y su sexy labio superior haciendo un mohín—. Es tan mona...

Mina sonrió, satisfecha.

—Nadie ha llamado «mona» a Sere desde que teníamos cinco años.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es posible? Con esas pecas en la nariz, esa sonrisa—Zirconia movió un dedo ante él.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es muy mona, pero, ¿qué plan tienes para conquistarla?

Darién no era el tipo más original del mundo, y no tenía nada en contra de utilizar una idea que ya había funcionado.

—Voy a invitarla a tomar un café y a preguntarle qué es lo que más desearía en el mundo —dijo, orgulloso.

Zirconia negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionará. Tienes que idear algo mejor.

Darién no tenía una idea mejor, y no le apetecía renunciar a ella.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar?

—Sere tiene un corazón de oro, pero es un poco... dura de mollera, diríamos —trató de explicar Mina—. Si le preguntas lo que quiere, lo más probable es que te de alguna respuesta absurda, porque no estoy segura de que en realidad sepa lo que quiere.

Darién asintió, pensativo.

—¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia? —preguntó. A fin de cuentas, Zirconia y Mina eran familia de Sere y debían saber más que él sobre ella.

—No será fácil —advirtió Mina.

—Estoy preparado.

Zirconia palmeó la espalda de Darién.

—Así me gusta. Tengo fe en ti. A fin de cuentas, lograste que Sere perdiera las braguitas, y eso ya tiene su mérito. Sere se opondrá con todas sus fuerzas, pero creo que la chica ya es historia.


	14. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo 12

Sere trató de ignorar la sensación de vacío que le producía su casa. Pero sabía que en cuanto recibiera el paquete que esperaba de su cliente tendría trabajo de sobra para mantenerse ocupada... y dejaría de pensar en Darién.

Molesta consigo misma, se apartó del teclado del ordenador. Había sido un interludio agradable y fugaz en su vida, pero ya había acabado.

Un repentino golpe de viento entró por la ventana abierta e hizo caer algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Colocó un pisapapeles sobre los restantes y se agachó bajo el escritorio para recoger los que habían caído.

Unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras y un momento después sonó el timbre. No era el momento más oportuno, pero se alegró de que por fin hubiera llegado la documentación que esperaba.

—¡Déjelo en la entrada! —gritó desde debajo de la mesa.

—Puede que esa no sea la mejor idea —la voz de Darién llegó desde la ventana abierta.

Sorprendida al oírlo, Sere irguió la cabeza y se golpeó en la coronilla contra el borde de la mesa.

—Oh.

Salió de debajo del escritorio. Darién estaba al otro lado de la ventana, contemplando su imitación de un cangrejo. Había planeado mostrarse fría y distante cuando lo viera, no estar a cuatro patas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con dureza mientras se ponía en pie. ¿Y por qué no iba a mostrarse dura? A fin de cuentas, Darién ni siquiera la había mirado el día anterior cuando se había ido.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Sere irguió los hombros.

—¿Vienes por algún asunto oficial?

—No. Vengo por un asunto personal.

—En ese caso, no. No voy a invitarte a pasar. Entre nosotros no hay ningún asunto personal —volvió a sentarse a su escritorio y se puso a organizar los papeles.

En lugar de irse, Darién es encogió de hombros y se sentó en la barandilla del porche.

—De acuerdo. Como quieras. No me dejes pasar. Pero estás muy equivocada, Serena Wilhelmina Tsukino. Claro que hay asuntos personales entre nosotros. Asuntos intensamente personales que están sin resolver —alzó deliberadamente la voz hasta prácticamente gritar. Una rápida mirada le confirmó que había captado la atención de al menos un par de vecinos.

—Vete, Darién.

Él alzó una mano. Un par de braguitas blancas colgaban de la punta de uno de sus dedos.

—No hasta que te haya devuelto tus braguitas.

Un segundo después se abría la puerta y Sere lo arrastraba al interior.

Furiosa, alargó una mano hacia las braguitas.

Darién las puso fuera de su alcance.

—¡Dame lo que me pertenece y lárgate de una vez! —exclamó ella.

—Estás haciendo que resulte realmente difícil hablar contigo.

Ella bajó la voz.

—Me alegra que lo haya captado, detective, porque no quiero hablar con usted.

—Te estás comportando como una chiquilla, Sere.

Lo peor de todo era que Darién tenía razón.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso te estás comportando tú como un hombre maduro aireando por ahí mi ropa interior?

Darién pareció avergonzado. Arrojó las braguitas sobre el escritorio.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿Podemos sentarnos a hablar un momento?

El enfado de Sere se esfumó con tanta velocidad como había llegado. Condujo en silencio a Darién hasta el cuarto de estar y esperó a que estuviera sentado en el sofá para ocupar el sillón que había enfrente. Fue ella la primera en romper el silencio.

—Siento haber sido tan grosera. No es una excusa, pero me ha sorprendido verte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar lo nuestro así como así?

—No existe «lo nuestro», Darién.

—¿Cómo que no? Que yo sepa hemos pasado casi toda esta semana juntos, y no precisamente haciendo calceta.

—Todo era una mera simulación. Tú mentiste sobre quién eras y no puede decirse que yo fuera «yo» misma. Nada era real.

—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo, Sere. Para ello tuve que asumir otra identidad, pero eso no hace que todo lo sucedido sea falso.

Para el modo de pensar de Sere, sí lo era.

—Al menos sé sincero respecto a esto.

—Tal vez estaría bien que saliéramos a tomar un café para charlar.

Sere negó con la cabeza, resuelta.

Darién se puso en pie.

—En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. Veo que no hay modo de razonar contigo.

Sere lo siguió a la puerta. La abrió y se apartó a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Tragó saliva al ver el gesto implacable de Darién y el enfado que reflejaban sus ojos.

—¿Es ahora cuando se supone que debo decirte que pases una buena vida sin mí? De acuerdo. Que así sea. Y ya que nada de lo sucedido entre nosotros ha sido, real, supongo que no te importará esto —Darién pasó una mano tras la cintura de Sere y la atrajo hacia sí. Su boca capturó la de ella en un rápido movimiento. Fue un beso duro, impulsado por su enfado y alimentado por su frustración, pero que también transmitió a Sere una ternura subyacente. Se apartó de ella tan bruscamente como la había atraído hacia sí—. Y ahora intenta decirte que esto tampoco ha pasado... si puedes.

Sere tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta mientras veía como se marchaba. Una vez más. Y a pesar de que en esa ocasión había sido ella la que lo había echado, no le dolió menos.

Mina miró a su hermana mientras las niñas correteaban por el jardín y Helios jugaba con un amigo.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible. Por tus ojeras, no debes estar durmiendo demasiado, ¿no?

Sere negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no. Pero gracias de todos modos por el piropo.

Mina alzó ambas manos en el aire.

—No lo entiendo. Tú estás triste. Él está triste. ¿Es que no sabes que Darién está loco por ti? Al menos podías hablar con él.

—Ya hemos hablado, y no tenemos nada más que decirnos —¿cómo se atrevía Mina a adoptar aquel tono exasperado con ella?—. No lo captas, ¿verdad? No es de mí de quien está enamorado. Está enamorado de alguien que no soy yo, de alguien que no puedo ser. Traté de comportarme de un modo menos cuadriculado y convencional y el resultado fue la chica capaz de perder sus braguitas. Y esa es la chica a la que quiere Darién, no a mí. Yo soy una mujer convencional, práctica y aburrida, y no puedo cambiar —Sere acabó la frase en un susurró, pues las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta.

—Pobre hermanita mía —dijo Mina, compasiva—. Ojalá pudieras darte cuenta de que esas dos personalidades no tienen por qué ser excluyentes.

Sere renunció a tratar de contener las lágrimas.

Mina puso un pañuelo de papel en su mano.

—Simular es dar la falsa impresión de ser alguien que no eres. Pero no ser cuadriculado no significa simular, sino conectar con otra parte de ti misma que existe realmente. El mundo no es blanco o negro, Sere. Hay una gran variedad de maravillosos tonos grises entre medias, y uno puede perderse muchas cosas en la vida por no saber verlos. Espero que no tengas que esperar demasiado tiempo para conseguirlo.

Sere sorbió por la nariz y contempló a su hermana con una expresión cercana al asombro.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

Zirconia reunió a Mina y a los niños en la cocina en cuanto Sere se fue.

—De acuerdo, tropa. Las situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas. Sere ha conseguido hacer un caos total de su relación con Darién —Zirconia movió la cabeza, exasperada. A veces, su nieta podía ser realmente obtusa—. Al parecer vamos a tener que ser nosotros los que solucionemos el asunto, pues para eso está la familia. Tenemos que darles un empujoncito para que comprendan que han nacido el uno para el otro.

—¿Darién va a ser nuestro tío? —preguntó Helios.

—Vamos a intentar por todos los medios que lo sea —contestó Zirconia.

—¡Yujuuu!

—¿Van a casarse y a tener bebés? —preguntó Usagi a su madre.

—Eso espero —contestó Mina mientras contemplaba a sus retoños con auténtica adoración.

Usagi dejó escapar una risita.

—Entonces van a darse un beso.

—Beso, beso, beso —Selene golpeó su taza al ritmo de su canto.

—¡Puaj! —murmuró Helios, asqueado.

—Tenemos que hacer que sus corazones despierten y se encuentren —continuó Zirconia—. Están pensando demasiado y sintiendo demasiado poco. Y ahora, escuchad mi plan...

Darién miró su reloj. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Habría llegado a tiempo si Kou no le hubiera hecho detenerse para ponerle otra multa. Por supuesto, Kou se habría partido de risa si hubiera sabido que estaba a punto de pasar el viernes por la noche haciendo de canguro para los Black.

Mina lo había llamado, frenética. A su marido y a ella les había surgido un compromiso de última hora y no había logrado localizar una canguro. Zirconia tenía un compromiso inaplazable esa noche y Sere tenía otros planes. Su estómago se contrajo al pensar en aquellos planes.

Mina le había dicho que a los niños les encantaría verlo y le había preguntado si podía ir a cuidarlos un rato. De manera que, ¿por qué no? A fin de cuentas, estaba totalmente deprimido. Su visita a casa de Sere había sido un fracaso. Había esperado toda la semana a que lo llamara, pero no lo había hecho. Helios, Usagi y Selene eran divertidos. Seguro que lo animarían.

Aparcó frente a la casa. Diamante lo saludó con la mano desde el asiento de su coche mientras Mina bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

—Tenemos mucha prisa. Los niños están en la cocina. Muchas gracias por haber venido.

Darién cerró la puerta de la casa y siguió las voces de los niños por el pasillo.

Cuando entró en la cocina se quedó petrificado. Sere estaba sentada a la mesa con los niños. Ella también pareció sorprendida... y no especialmente contenta de verlo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta es la casa de mi hermana. He venido a cuidar a los niños.

—Yo he venido a cuidar a los niños, así que ya puedes marcharte.

—No pienso marcharme. Son mis sobrinos. Eres tú el que tiene que irse.

Usagi dio un grito tan agudo que Darién se extrañó de que los cristales de las ventanas no hubieran estallado hechos añicos. La niña se puso a saltar arriba y abajo a la vez que señalaba la despensa.

—Mephisto ha atrapado a Hermes ahí dentro. Va a comérselo. Tenéis que detenerlo. Tía Sere, señor Darién, tenéis que detenerlo antes de que le arranque la cabeza.

Sere corrió a la despensa. Darién la siguió y dio al interruptor para encender la luz, pero está no se encendió.

—La bombilla debe estar fundida.

Sere se volvió y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con él. Lo ignoró y gritó por encima de su hombro:

—Usagi, estás segura de que...

La puerta de la despensa se cerró repentinamente, sumergiendo esta en una completa oscuridad. Una llave giró en la cerradura. Darién trató de girar el pomo para asegurarse, pero la puerta no se abrió.

Aquellos pequeños diablillos los habían atrapado en la despensa.

—¿Helios? ¿Usagi? Abrid esta puerta ahora mismo —ordenó.

—Niños, soy tía Sere. Si abrís la puerta podemos ir al Chuck E Cheese —dijo, y a continuación añadió en un murmullo—: Después de que hayáis sido castigados de por vida.

La llave rozó un momento la cerradura, pero fue inmediatamente retirada. La voz de Helios llegó claramente del otro lado.

—No, Usagi. Es una trampa. ¿Verdad, Zirc?

Claro que era una trampa, pensó Darién. Y Sere y él eran los atrapados.

—Sere, Darién —Zirconia captó de inmediato la atención de ambos—. Poneos cómodos. Dado el ridículo estado al que han llegado las cosas entre vosotros, no nos habéis dejado más opción que intervenir. Ahora nos vamos al cuarto de estar. Veremos un episodio doble de Rugrats y luego volveremos. Eso os da una hora. Si cuando volvamos aún seguís enfadados, os daremos otra hora, y seguiremos así hasta que arregléis las cosas.

—No puedes hacernos esto, Zirconia —dijo Sere.

—Ya lo he hecho, querida.

—¿Están Hermes y Mephisto aquí? —Darién sintió la ansiedad de Sere en la oscuridad.

—No. Están arriba. Y ahora ya podéis empezar a aclarar las cosas entre vosotros. Tenéis comida de sobra. Vendremos a ver qué tal os va dentro de una hora. Ciao.

Un rumor de pasos se fue alejando de la puerta hasta dejar la cocina en completo silencio.

—Más vale que nos sentemos —Darién puso en práctica su consejo y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

Sere se sentó frente a él.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos poseía una cualidad casi cordial.

—Te he echado mucho de menos esta semana —Darién habló espontáneamente, sin pararse a sopesar sus palabras ni la reacción de Sere.

Él único indicio de que ella lo había oído fue un rápido suspiro. La intimidad que les daba la oscuridad animó a Darién a seguir hablando.

—Lo siento, Sere. No siento haber hecho mi trabajo, pero siento haber tenido que mentirte respecto a mi profesión. Y siento aún más haberme ido el último día que estuve aquí sin haber aclarado las cosas contigo. Temía tanto que no me amaras que simplemente me fui. No pretendía hacerte daño, nena. Pero te juro que ahí acababa todo el fingimiento. Soy el mismo hombre ahora que hace una semana —respiró profundamente y siguió adelante, amparado en la oscuridad—. Por si sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que te amo. Te amo como te amaba la semana pasada, como te amaré el año que viene y el otro...

Ya había dicho su parte. Había llegado el turno de Sere.

Ella sorbió por la nariz. Darién habría pasado el ruido por alto si el silencio reinante en la despensa no hubiera sido tan intenso. Volvió a oírlo de nuevo.

—¿Sere?

—¿Sí? —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Sí —un gran sollozo siguió a su afirmación.

Instintivamente, Darién alargó una mano hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Por favor, querida, no llores. Shh.

Sere apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Darién. Sus sollozos fueron remitiendo gradualmente.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué estás tan disgustada?

—Porque amas a alguien que no existe. Esa mujer que se quitó las braguitas para ti no era yo. En realidad no. Y lo de las esposas... yo no hago cosas como esas...

Darién apoyó un dedo en sus labios para acallarla.

—¿Es ese todo el problema, querida? ¿Piensas que no te conozco? En realidad creo conocerte mejor que tú misma. Todo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad. Que nos des una oportunidad.

Sere mordió la punta del dedo de Darién y el sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Creo que no estás acostumbrada a hacer cosas como desnudarte porque te lo pidan, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca le había pedido a una mujer que hiciera algo así por mí. Sin embargo, creo que te gustó. Sé que a mí me gustó —Sere frotó la cabeza contra su barbilla—. Aunque nunca volvieras a quitarte las braguitas para mí, una decisión que dificultaría en gran medida que pudiéramos volver a hacer el amor, seguiría queriéndote. Con braguitas o sin ellas, colmas un vacío en mi interior que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Sere sorbió por la nariz.

—¿Sere?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí.

A pesar de que aquel «sí» fue acompañado de un lastimero sollozo, Darién nunca se había sentido más aliviado en su vida.

—¿Crees que podrías decírmelo? Si dejaras de llorar, tal vez podrías hacerlo.

Sere rió mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello. Luego cubrió el rostro de Darién con una mezcla dulce y salada de besos y lágrimas. Él se los devolvió hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de manar.

—Te quiero, Darién Chiba, seas un policía o un niñero.

—¿Sere?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Crees que podrías...? No, no importa. No debería pedírtelo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Considerarías...? No, olvídalo.

—Pregunta de una vez lo que quieres, Darién —dijo Sere, exasperada.

—Bueno... Puedes negarte, por supuesto, pero, ¿te importaría quitarte las braguitas?

Zirconia dejó a los niños aparcados en el sofá, frente al televisor. El único sonido mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina fue el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera.

Un ruido sordo seguido de una risita llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la despensa.

—¿Habéis llegado por fin a un acuerdo, o no? —preguntó Zirconia a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Sere está siendo bastante testaruda. Casi la he convencido para que cambie de postura. Estamos avanzando, pero aún no hemos llegado —la apagada respuesta de Darién hizo que Zirconia sonriera.

—En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que dejaros ahí encerrados una hora más.

—Cuento con ello —replicó Darién.

Zirconia se alejó de nuevo hacia el cuarto de estar, pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir de la cocina para decir:

—No hagas nada que yo no haría, Sere.

Y eso sí que fue dejar el campo abierto a todo tipo de opciones.


	15. EPIOLOGO

**Epílogo**

Sere siguió a Selene, Usagi, Mina y Zirconia por el sendero de ladrillo que llevaba a la glorieta del jardín. Darién esperaba a los pies de las escaleras con Helios, Diamante y Artemis a su lado.

No había sido especialmente práctico organizar una boda al aire libre en medio de un mes tan lluvioso como abril... pero sí encantador.

Sere dedicó una sonrisa radiante a los invitados mientras avanzaba por el sendero. Estaban sus padres, los de Darién, varios amigos y amigas de Zirconia, Artemis y su esposa Luna... Pero la persona más importante de su vida se hallaba al pie de la glorieta, esperándola.

Darién la observaba como si fuera un premio que hubiera ganado y aún no pudiera creer su buena suerte.

Sere llegó hasta él y se tomaron de la mano. A un lado, Mina se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz. Usagi y Selene imitaron a su madre. Cuando el pastor comenzó la ceremonia, Mina empezó a llorar con auténtico fervor.

Darién sonrió a Sere mientras el pastor trataba de hacerse oír en medio del llanto.

—Mina, tú y las niñas tenéis que dejar de llorar. No podemos oír nada desde aquí —gritó Zirconia por encima del lloriqueo.

Mina se llevó el pañuelo al rostro, pero dejó de sollozar. Usagi y Selene también se apaciguaron.

El pastor se aclaró la garganta para continuar. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, un enorme eructo resonó por el jardín.

—Guau, Selene. Ese se merece un diez —dijo Usagi en voz alta y clara.

—Un ocho —dijo Helios detrás de Darién.

—Niños —reprendió Mina.

—Dejaremos que tío Darién decida, ya que ahora es el miembro más impotente de la familia —dijo Usagi.

Darién cerró los ojos, movió la cabeza y rió en alto. Aquel rumor iba a correr como la pólvora entre sus compañeros.

—Basta ya, niños —ordenó Artemis en tono severo—. Estamos en plena boda.

Finalmente, el pastor pudo seguir con la ceremonia. Justo cuando declaraba a la pareja marido y mujer, el cielo se abrió sobre sus cabezas y ofreció sus propias bendiciones.

Excepto el novio y la novia, todos corrieron a refugiarse en la casa de los Black.

Ajeno a la lluvia, Darién tomó a Sere entre sus brazos y se pusieron a bailar.

—Mirad, mirad —la voz de Usagi llegó alta y clara desde la terraza—. Están practicando el baile del colchón.

—Es el cha cha cha, tonta —corrigió su hermano.

—Mamá...

Darién besó a Sere en la mejilla.

—Se te está corriendo el maquillaje, querida.

—Gracias por decírmelo, querido.

Darién sonrió y sus ojos zafiros brillaron.

—Te quiero, Serena Wilhelmina Tsukino Chiba.

Ella lo miró.

—Sé que me quieres.

Y lo sabía. Darién amaba a la Sere pragmática y apocada tanto como a la Sere traviesa y alocada.

Consideró que aquel era el momento oportuno para darle la noticia que llevaba esperando darle todo el día:

—Y no llevo puestas mis braguitas.

**Fin**

**Jajaj que tal me morí de la risa con las travesuras de los tres diablillos…espero que la hayan disfrutado igualmente….saldos a todos aquello que siguen estas adaptaciones hasta la próxima….**


End file.
